


Born Evil

by BlacKat_Arukoiya, MissTwila, Noorio12



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Sequel, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Breath of the Wild Sequel Trailer, Child Murder, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, European Medieval inspired Society, Faron Woods, Fuck Destiny, Gen, Gerudo Culture, Ghirahim is kinda broken, Good Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), Heavy Angst, Hyrule Castle, Kingdom of Hyrule, Mild Gore, Minor Original Character(s), Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Necromancy, Out of Character, Past Child Abuse, Past Lives, Period-Typical Racism, Pre Breath of the Wild Sequels release, Pre-Breath of the Wild, Sheikah Culture, Suicidal Thoughts, Unspecified Timeline, bad royal family, botw2 fan theory, but cause of upbringing and stress, ganondorf is also kinda broken, genocide tw, just alot of fucking angst, or just tired, past life prejudiced, zelda is a bitch, zonai ruins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 55,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlacKat_Arukoiya/pseuds/BlacKat_Arukoiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTwila/pseuds/MissTwila, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noorio12/pseuds/Noorio12
Summary: Following these funky BotW and Sequel theorieshttps://youtu.be/0d3FHa4YTsEhttps://youtu.be/WYQzY9DmHlETl;DrThe last era before the first Calamity, Ganondorf was sealed by the Sheikah in the same half dead mummified state the Sheikah monks are, and then used as a generator for their Sheikah tech as he still has the Triforce of Power.But, what happens if Ganondorf DID die before the second Calamity and the rebirth cycle restarted again, in a time where the name Ganondorf and the knowledge of what hes done is still fresh?How would that effect the innocent young Gerudo, knowing he is a great monster that knows nothing but malice?And what happens when the pain of the past resurfaces for him?Motivation will determine if this is continued
Relationships: Master Kohga/Sooga, Platonic Ganondorf×Link, the only relationship that matters - Relationship
Comments: 44
Kudos: 74





	1. Fated Meeting

"You are born evil, little Voe, you cannot change that. This means if you want to be good, you must prove yourself twice as much as any other, do you understand?"  
  
Throughout his time with her, his Vaba would tell this to Ganondorf, reminding him of a curse he did not understand, a role he was forced into. It was the reason why he stayed at their ramshackle home in the Farosh hills when his Vaba left to trade. A male Gerudo was an omen, and the royal family offered a reward to whomever could find and surrender him before he turned. He didn't blame them, but he wasn't going to become what they thought he was. His Vaba had left three days earlier, telling him that she would be taking the longer trip this time, going to stop by the great plateau and the temples to pray. On foot, this would take four days at best, if you don't travel at night. Sitting on the edge of the hillside, he could see the busy road going from Deya village to the plateau, all the little dots of people and their horses passing each other by. It gave him solace imagining one of them to be the old woman who cared for him, seeing her safely cross the bridge. The Gerudo's lips curved into a smile, his arms pushing against the ground to lift himself up. She would soon be home, and while he only had a few more tasks left to do, he still wanted the surprise to be done for her.

Turning back to his home, he walked back to his pile of logs, heaving one onto his shoulder as he moved it to the hole he dug before his break. Their house was made with the desert in mind, but this was not a desert. The hills were notorious for rain and thunder, due to their proximity to the Faron woods. A few years ago, Vaba improved their shack by raising the floor, but as Ganon grew the supports were waning in strength. So naturally, when Vaba said she was leaving for this trip, he got to work on improving it.  
The logs end sunk into the hole, the gerudo grimacing as he kept it held up straight as one hand pushed the dirt pile to the side back in and around the pillar, packing it down before checking to see if the pillar would support itself. Long enough for him to grab the pile of wet clay he had made by the pond. Moving to the wet mound and grabbing two large handfuls, even for himself, the Gerudo's ears twitched as the sound of grass crunching under feet started to arise. Trotting back over to the pillar as the wind started to wiggle it, he started to press and compact the clay around the base, making a pseudo concrete that would harden as the wind cooled it. He played no attention to the sound, he assumed it was the fox that denned on the other side of the ponds. Moving to the logs to retrieve the second post, lifting it and turning revealed the small, blonde child standing on the edge of the homestead.

Ganon stopped for a moment, slowly blinking before he slowly moved to his home again to continue his job. Mild panic surfaced, telling him to yell at the child or to hide, but reacting rashly would attract attention. If he acted like nothing was wrong, the child wouldn't suspect anything. For all the child knew, Ganon was just a tall, hooded man who lived with the Gerudo lady on the mountain. The child appeared no older than 7 or 8, and definitely Hylian. Their short blonde hair tied in a short ponytail, allowing their electric blue eyes to pierce the young gerudo as he carried the log. They never spoke a word, which... unnerved the man. They did not move as he carried the second pillar, and only once he had packed that one, including the extra trip for clay, did the child move. As Ganon carried the third log, the child sprinted over to the clay he had set up, startling the Gerudo for a moment before he finally spoke,

"...That's not a toy, I'm working,"  
The child turned back around, clay cupped in their tiny hands as they hustled over to the shack, standing next to the rightmost remaining hole, the spot Ganon was planning on putting the post he now held. It took Ganon a moment before he understood what the kid was trying to do, and he couldn't help but smile. Slowly beginning to move again, he placed the log in and started pushing in the dirt, the child slapping and trying their best to get the clay mixed in.

"I'll hold the pillar steady, so why don't you go run and get some more, hmm?"  
The child nodded with a smile before scuffling to their feet and sprinting to the pile a few strides away. They had to be from Deya town, and from the looks of their dirty tunic, a family who was uses to having to fix their own stuff. Why the child decided to go so far up the mountain was besides him, but the added help was appreciated... even if the child didn't explain himself. As soon as the clay started to harden on the third piece, the child immediately got up and ran to the clay pile. Ganon chuckled, getting up with a groan as he went to get the third and final log.

"You've done this before, haven't you?"  
He asked, lifting the last log with a huff. Turning around, the child had already left a small pile by the last hole as they grabbed a second handful. Setting the log in with a groan, the child immediately pushing in dirt and mixing the clay. The child looked up at the young Gerudo before nodding with a small smile.

"Well, sa- thank you kid"  
The child nodded, packing the earth down around the pillars before Ganon let go of it. He stood back up and stepped back, looking over their work before moving on. The child watched as the man moved to the already partially raised floor of the shack, grabbing ropes and tying the pillars to the protruding end pierces of wood. Ganon looked up as he wrapped the rope around to secure the floor, choosing what words to say before he finally asked.

"You cant talk, can you?"  
The child looked up and nodded, pulling back their tunic collar to reveal large red and blue blotches going down their throat passed their collar bone. Ganon winced and he nodded in understanding; the blight. It was a disease infecting the rice fields for the last few years, and side effects that weren't instant death usually had effects on ones voice. It was one if the many reasons Ganon and his Vaba haven't had rice meals for so long, but not all had that luxury.

"Heard it takes a lot of adults out, much be a pretty strong kid to get out alive, huh?"  
He tried to change the subject around, more so for himself. The idea of one so young already at such a disadvantage... But the child seemed to really enjoy this comment, their lips parting as a dry honking sound came out. They slapped their chest, grinning as they stood tall and proud. The Gerudo couldn't help but laugh, smiling as well.

"Look at you, you can still laugh! Guess that's really all that's needed, eh?"  
He reached a hand over and patted the child shoulder, something Vaba would do to him when she was proud. It was as his hand touched the Hylians shoulder, sparks flew off the both of them. The shower of greens and red light startled both of them, the child looking more confused at the terror the young man had on his face.

"... I... I gotta tie the rest together, okay? There's not much else you can help with..."  
The child's expression dropped, looking more confused as the hooded man turned his back to him. Moving to the next pillars, the man avoided the child's gaze, their happy demeanor falling before the slowly turned to walk back down the hills. The Gerudo watched them leave from the corner of his eye, a wave of relief filling him. Could he not even touch another with causing harm? It never happened with his Vaba, but was this part of his curse? The Gerudo's thoughts soured as he moved to finish the added supports to the shack.

To think he had moved forward by something so little.


	2. Projection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions are a dangerous thing for young Ganondorf, as left unchecked his curse will project them. However, it is hard for the gerudo to control his empathy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During work i made a somewhat loose timeline of events to come, but its not concrete. Please feel free to comment on ideas and thoughts on this piece! I like to follow tropes of subverting the expected outcomes, so i wanna hear feedback on this!

The rhythmic tapping of rain echoed through the palm roofed shack, the male Gerudo sitting up facing the open doorway as he watched the rain fall. She should have been back, but she wasn't. Two days had passed since Ganondorf met the child, and his Vaba hasn't returned from her trip. Why hadn't she returned? A vein of lightning streaked across the sky, illuminating the hillside before the boom of thunder shook his pathetic house. His amber eyes shot from raindrop to raindrop, shooting around as each thought rose in his head. What if she got hurt? What if she was arrested? Would he be next? How much time did he have? His hand curled into a tight fist, the back starting to itch and burn. What if the kid was able to tell someone? Rouge magic user's are already being targeted, after the banishment of the Sheikah, what if that's what gets him caught? almost 200 years of running, only to be caught because of a dum-   
  
The next flash came immediately with the crash of thunder, the Gerudo falling back at the shock wave. Shaking, he pushed himself up to look at the red light emanating from the village afar. A house had been struck, bright orange flames eating away at the structure even as the downpour continued. There were screams, and people had gotten out to rush to see the chaos that was made. The young Gerudo could only stare, his shaking hand still burning under the glove. He slowly pushed himself away from the doorway, resting his back against the wall before staring at his hand. The burning sensation lingered, a very faint glow emanating from under the fabric. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes as his mind went wild. How could he...? Just by getting...? Guilt bellowed up as the tears started to fall. It had to have been his fault. He should know better than to let his thoughts go! Vaba had said-  
Another crash of thunder and a flash illuminated the house from the back, Ganondorf wincing at the sound. Vaba had warned him about himself, and yet after all those years learning and understanding this...

* * *

The pond attracted game for him and Vaba to hunt, in fact, it was the easiest way for them to get food. Even with Ganondorf's voracious appetite, a single buck or boar would be more than enough to feed him for a week. Vaba had taken her sword with her as she traveled, claiming even the safest of lands has thieves, so this left the spear she had made him. It was crude, but he had used it many times before to stick them food. Vaba still hadn't returned, even after the storm from last night rolled over and a new day had begun. The young Gerudo's worry had his chest tight, finding himself looking down at the village below to see anyone climbing upwards. He had to distract himself, and hunting was a distraction. Passing the first pond beside their shack, he knelt into the tall grass as he trudged forward to the other ponds. The shack slowly shrunk away on the farther side of the hill, the man shuffling along to the water holes. When he was parallel to them both, only a shirt sprint away did he stopped, gripping the spear before exhaling slowly.  
  
He usually kept himself loose as he waited for something to come for water, as this was his way of getting some time alone from Vaba to think. He'd usually go down into Faron woods to hunt, that being much more fun and a challenge for his body, but he did not want to leave the sight of his hut. To keep his mind busy, he kept his muscles tightened and on edge, the focus it took was enough to clear his mind. He wasn't registering how much time had passed until the brown ears started to rise from the crest of the hilltop. His eyes narrowed as he slowly moved his spear, moving his arm back into a throwing position, only to see the doe followed by her limping fawn.  
  
His arm holding the spear fell, watching the two deer approach the water with the younger a good stride behind the other. The Gerudo could see the shaft of an arrow sticking out of it's back leg, the injury not being fatal to the fawn, but only in that moment. The two beginning to drink, the fawn having difficulty keeping itself on the slanted shoreline, the hidden man knew he wasn't going to to use his spear tonight. He turned away to leave, but his large body mad too much noise in the grass to go unnoticed. The does head immediately shot up, bolting away as soon as she saw the hidden possible assailant. The fawn however, lost its footing from the surprise and fell into the pond. The young man rose to his feet, taking a few strides to the fawn in the pond as it struggled to get out and up the basin surrounding the pond. The mother seemed to already long gone, a sting that the Gerudo felt himself.

  
It was like she knew the fawn wasn't worth the effort anymore. Watching it bleat and flail off the stones, part of him knew that it would be merciful to put it out of his suffering...

His arms grasping and raising the now petrified fawn up, its pathetic shivering eyes looking up at the cloaked creature that held it.

He couldn't.

How could he?

It was forced into its fate carelessly by someone else, and left to the mercy of it.

How could Ganon condemn it while it still fought to live?

He carried the now silent and shaking fawn back to his shack, the evening sun turning the sky amber. Up close, the arrow shaft had completely pierced its left thigh, the pole staying embedded while the metal tip seemed to have broken off a while ago, not before mutilating its other legs inner thigh. Vaba had made sure to teach Ganondorf simple first aid, his large size even in his younger years leading to a multitude of injuries as they traveled. Removing the pole would allow better movement and the possibility to heal better, but would also allow blood to escape. He set the fawn down in his cot inside. There wasn't anywhere else for him to place it, and he certainly wasn't going to dirty up Vaba's cot. The wet animal shivered, but it did not move once he released it. He knew it was more out of fear than it understanding his intentions, but it didn't stop him from gently stroking its tiny head with his hand.Its black eyes focused on the man, a soft bleat coming out as he took his hand away.  
  
When he was younger, Ganondorf had once misfired with a bow, the arrow snapping and piercing his forearm that held the bow. His Vaba had shown him how creating a poultice from chewing a Hyrulean herb and courser honey and filling the wound with it, it would seal from the outside and allow the herbs medicinal properties to work undisturbed. As long as you prevent it from getting wet, but that can be achieved by wrapping it. For that reason, the pair kept a jar of honey as well as the herbs hanging inside their shelter if the need ever arose. Grabbing the jar and setting it near the fawn, he plucked the hanging, dried herb from the ceiling and tossed it into a wooden bowl. Grabbing the bowl, he carried it over to the fawn before siting down and taking a stalk of the herb into his mouth. It was a bitter, unpleasant taste, but it wasn't a meal to be had anyways. As he chewed, he opened the jar to pour in a small glob of the honey, the fawn perking up at its strong sugary smell. It leaned forward to sniff it, only for the Gerudo man to softly push its nose back.  
  
Resealing the jar, he spat out the grounded up mess of saliva and herb into hand, shaking his head in disgust before wiping as much as he could into the bowl, mixing it with his fingers. The medicine was disgusting to both make and to look at, but its effects were... well, effective. Once the green and yellow had almost merged in the viscous material he had made, his right hand went to the fawn as he stroked it head again, its mouth parting again to make a soft bleat.

"This is gonna hurt, little Vehvi.."  
He told it as gently as he could, his hand itching as the fawn bleated again. The man took a deep breath, his hand moving to grasp the shaft sticking out of its leg. Still having a glob of the poultice on his fingers, the other hand went under it's leg, feeling for the other side of the shaft before slowly pulling the wood out. The fawn gave a pained noise before crying out another bleat, Ganondorf softly cooing the creature as he rubbed the substance on and in the hole the shaft had made on the other side of its leg. Pulling that hand out, he scooped a little move onto his hand before fully pulling the broken arrow out. The fawn gave another loud cry, the gerudo having to drop the shaft to free his hand for grabbing and holding the beast down as the other forced the medicine in and on the wound. He didn't quite make out what he was saying to the animal himself, it was words his Vaba told him when he was hurt or injured, but either way the fawn soon calmed.  
  
Wiping his hand clean of the poultice that remained, he looked back down at the fawn, its chest rising and falling heavily. There wasn't much blood at all, the Gerudo taking pride in how fast he worked despite not having much practice on others. He smiled, unwrapping the cloth he kept on his right hand. The back of the hand still itched, the triangular birthmark that lay there Vaba claimed was his curse's marker. He usually liked to have it covered, but the itchiness of it and need of a suitable bandage of sorts had him uncovering it and wrapping it around the fawns leg. Tying it tight, the Gerudo scooted himself back to the wall, in front of the doorway so the fawn had enough space for itself. The sun had reached the horizon line, and night was beginning to fall.  
  
All Ganondorf could do now was wait.


	3. Destined Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf finally receives news on his caretaker, and is visited by an old friend

In the week that had passed, the fawn had grown and healed significantly. It was hard to get it to eat at first, until he had noticed how it reacted to his birthmark. He'd collect herbs and berries he watch the adults of it's kind eat, but the fawn wouldn't take them. If, however, the Gerudo stroked its head with his marked hand, the mark would give off a faint glow, and the fawn would be spurred to eat. Ganondorf wasn't happy with this at first, as he thought he was forcing the animal to eat through his curse. But he started to notice it simply was too weak to move itself to eat without it. Trying to heal itself was taking too much energy, and his mark... seemed to be giving it enough to eat. If it was helping it, he could accept it. Vaba had yet to return the following day of the fawn incident, and upon gazing over the hillside to the great plateau in the distance, there were great billows of smoke from the entrance. He thought it might have been funeral pyres, but when the next day came around and he saw the extra squad of royal guards at Deya village below he knew he was wrong.  
  
Vaba talked of tensions between the Royal family and Gerudo, as a hundred years pass, another male Gerudo was born. When Ganon himself was born, Vaba said she had took it upon herself to make sure no one knew of his existence. His mother, Orunai, had died in childbirth, and afterwards his Vaba took it upon herself to save her grandson from the law of the Royal family's decree. Ganon always thought it was noble of her, if but hopeless at times, to try and raise him against the legends he was tied too. But as the next male child was born, the Gerudo people argued to have him stay. There was no birthmark the Oracle stated in her prophecy of the second Calamity, and the existence of the one born the last century had yet to be disproved.  
  
Vaba had said the settlement was that the child was to be raised within the confines of the castle, but it had been killed on the caravan after being attacked. Ganondorf himself was only a few years from turning 200, that would mean that another child bearing his fate is destined to be born. But did the Gerudo really attack the Sacred grounds? The more he thought about it, the less sense it made. The sacred grounds were a pilgrimage for all races in Hyrule, and Vaba said even carrying a weapon is frowned upon within the temples, leaving people to rest them outside. Why would his people, whom Vaba has stated to be the most honorable out of them all, attack a holy sight? The Gerudo was pulled out of his thoughts as he saw a familiar sight rise up from the hill crest, the blonde hair waving in the wind as the child approached.

He moved his marked hand out of sight, thinking of a way to unwrap his other hand to use it to cover the other. The child held a paper and a bag in their hands, their eyes seeming to ask if they could approach. The Gerudo looked back at the fawn inside his shack, the animal asleep on his cot, before turning back to the Hylian child.

"Why are you back? I don't have anymore work to be done..." The child quickened their pace as they hustled over, setting down the sack as they held out the paper with a soft noise. It was a notice by the royal guard, written in Hylian. Ganondorf wasn't the best in reading, but this seemed to have been written for commoners. It shouldn't be too difficult. He took out his left hand and gently took the paper, his eyes looking it over as his heart sunk.  
  
It was a memorial, as there was an attack by an unknown group on the sacred grounds. Several unidentified bodies were left, and paintings of them were made to help identify the remains. In the small portraits at the bottom, Ganondorf could see his Vaba, her crimson hair standing out among the Hylian and Ritos that were there. Ganondorf could feel his heart drop, but yet, he somehow knew this might have been the case. It didn't lessen the pain, however, but it wasn't... as sharp.  
  
"... you recognized her, didn't you?" He asked the child, the kids blue eyes filled with sorrow as they looked down. "You saw her go up and down this hill, so you assumed she lived here with me," Ganon could feel his throat strain, his body in agony to keep himself together. Despite the truth before him, part of him had hoped it was only his paranoia that said his Vaba had passed, and that she was simply just... delayed. That same childish innocence was the very same part of him that wanted to break down and cry. Goddesses above did he want to...  
"... you were right... thank you, kid..."

The child whined, watching Ganon as he reached up to wipe away his fallen tear. They tried to reach out their hand to the older man, watching him bite into his knuckles as a sad, broken noise came from his throat. They wanted to comfort him, but they could do so little with their dumb throat. They recalled the last time they touched and his reaction to it, and they slowly recoiled their hand. They both sat there in silence for a moment, Ganon's chest heaving as he fought to keep himself straight faced. After a long while, he released his teeth from his now bruised and slightly bloodied knuckle. The child watched their hand fall, staring at it before slowly reaching into their bag and taking out a large red apple. They held it out to the man, giving him a warm smile. Ganon looked at the fruit before looking at the child, chuckling softly before wiping his face again.

"Ya know... I don't think its healthy to eat when ones sad..." That didn't stop him from taking the apple however, the kids smile widening as his unique laugh rang out. Sinking his teeth into the fruit, it was almost like it was grown to be of comfort to someone. The crisp and sweet flesh was intoxicating, and to be honest, Ganon wasn't sure if it was that good or if he was just that spent. He truly didn't know though, how he missed the sound of metal clinking from the knight that had ran up the hill.

"Kid! There you are, you cant just leave the barracks without telli- er..." The guard stopped himself from making the poor statement, just before noticing the olive skinned man that sat beside the child in question. "Oh, I apologize sir, I was not informed there was a residence up here..."  
Ganondorf looked up at the Knight, cursing himself silently for not listening better. His hood was down, revealing his ruby hair he had been planning to cut short for a while. A Gerudo's facial features were already distinct enough, but the addition of the hair...

"That's because we didn't want to be part of the town... taxes and all that." The knight narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, taking off his helmet as he walked closer to the pair.

"I'd assume you know the boy is a mute, so would you care to explain why our newest squire ran off to see you, mister...?" 

"... Andor," Vaba always thought the alias she made up for Ganon was clever, citing it was simple enough for child him to remember. "And he came up here to inform me of my mothers passing..." Ganon held out the slightly crumpled poster to the knight, making sure he kept his right hand facing away from the knight. He had no clue how the hell he was going to escape this, his hair was exposed, his mark could be seen, if it wasn't for the child next to him who rose to his feet, he would have felt cornered enough to fight.

"Hylias grace, my apology for your loss! You don't mind informing me of whom they were off the list? We're planning on sending them to their homes to be buried appropriately."

"... Her name was Horai, she is the lady on the bottom line. She adopted me on her travels to Lurelin, after the monsoon came in years ago..." The story was believable enough, the fishing village was devastated by the storm season a few decades ago, the royal family themselves going to send aid in the form of carpenters to rebuild. The knight seemed unconvinced though.

"So your saying that the old Gerudo here, miss Horai, adopted a boy outside her people, as she was traveling for trade...?" The Gerudo's hand twitched, desperate to ball up and punch the guardsman in front of him. He was trying to bait Ganon, as the code of honor decreed there must be indisputable reason for an arrest. Ganondorf was trying his best to outplay him, but his mind was a mess. He could still feel his arms shaking from his fit of taking the news the child gave him, he was surprised the half eaten apple hadn't fallen yet. The child himself had moved to be partially in front of Ganon, looking back at the man and the Knight as they spoke.

"She was a stout worshiper of Hylia... and practiced the belief of 'love without end'."

"Ah, so she would have traveled to the Plateau often then?" 

"Monthly."

"Why didn't you go with her? Surely a strapping young man such as yourself would be able to make the trip if his aging mother could, hmm?" There it was, the bait. Ganon hid the deep breath he was taking as he took another bite out of the fruit he held, still hiding his right hand behind his leg.

"I'm sure you can understand my not wanting to leave my home so often... seeing that my appearance grant's me such suspicion from others.." His parry was made, but the guard didn't seem all to phased by it.

"So you let your aging mother go by her lonesome on the pilgrimage she only makes every month? Certainly there's got to be a better reason than that." He was out of cards to use for that play, the Gerudo looking at the apple as he tried to stall for time by taking another bite. His saving grace came in the loud bleat that came from his home behind the three, Ganon snorting before his tension left through the oncoming laugh. The two Hylians looked bewildered at the doorway and then at the man who walked through it, speaking softly as he walked out with the now dog sized fawn in his arms, its bandaged leg kicking softly.

"Since you must know my all of business, Sir, I stayed as to care for this creature here." The soldier's bewilderment made Ganon laugh again, the child looking amazed as he slowly approached the babe Ganon held. The deer bleated again, the Gerudo shushing it as he motioned his head for the kid to pet it. They obliged, their eyes almost shining with delight. "Living always from town here, we see a lot of animals, and this here fawn was struck by an arrow, probably from some kids or a loose poacher. After seeing it again and again, we decided that if Hylia had blessed it with such vitality, we should see to its care, even if other would see it as pointless.." He knew the additional jab would seal the deal, after all, an injured leg is a death sentence for most. And to question the idea that it was a blessing from the goddess herself? The knights awkward step back solidified Ganon's victory, the fawn giving another noise at the child, who giggled in return before going back to stroking its neck.

"My... my apologies mister Andor," He bowed his head, holding his helmet in one arm still. "I'm sure you can understand my suspicions, a-as it is my job... and with the recent attack.."

"All is forgiven," A partial lie, but Ganon couldn't put blame onto the man, he didn't make the rules. "Just make sure to send her remains to her people.."

The knight nodded, placing his helm back on before placing his arm over the crest on his plackart. "I assure you, that we of the Royal Guard will find and deliver justice to those who caused this tragedy. I swear upon the King himself, with the goddesses as my witness." The Gerudo gave a nod to the knight in thanks, more or less just wanting him to leave at this point. The guardsmen did step back, but turned back to the child.   
"Link, come on, you have training to do." The child smile faded, looking at the fawn somberly before turning around and sprinting to the knights side. Ganon raised a brow at this.

"Training? I thought you said he was a squire? An extremely young one even at that.."

"I'd agree, but you see here mister Andor," The knight held out his hand to the child, then child giving him his right hand, which the Knight faced to the silent Gerudo. "Young Link here, has been blessed by the goddess themselves with the mark of the Hero!" The child looked sheepish at the statement, looking at the Gerudo in apology. "For almost two centuries no child has been born with it, despite many parents marking their child at shrines for blessings."

"... so how is his real?"

"Because his displayed the goddesses power!" The knight released the boys hand, the kid rubbing its palm and back before looking up at Ganon again, his focus unwavering. "A few nights ago, I'm sure you heard the storm, but our barracks was struck by lightning after some fool left his spear outside!"

"Really now...?"

"Link here, our orphan stable boy here, rushed to spur everyone up and out as fast as we could as we began to rush to the well! Our captain however, had tripped upon debris, just as a beam had broken and moved to crush him! And then!!" The knight swung his hands as if he held an invisible sword, adding a whooshing sound effect that just added to the child's embarrassment. "Link rushed in, out stretching his hand as if to try and block the flaming timber! And his hand glowed with a golden light! I saw it with my own eyes!" Ganon finally looked back down at the child, the boy looking like he wanted to hide in a hole. "The log shattered into pieces from the gust of wind that blew from his hand, as well as half the flames on the building! It was unreal!"

"It does sound like it.."  
The soldier scoffed at that, adjusting his paldrons before scowling at the gerudo. "We've already sent a hawk to the Royal family... they have replied and have sent an entourage to meet us tomorrow to test the child." The news shocked both the child and Ganon, the knight giving a smug smile. "I'll save you a seat, mister Andor, for this boy is no mere child. He is the Hero of our time, the next chosen one to slay the Calamity that has been laying in the shadows!"


	4. Life Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf prepares to leave the home he once resided in, as he always must upon risk of exposure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took some creative liberties here! 'Vehvi' is gerudo for child, assumed to be female. so i made 'Vehoe' the male equivalent!

The crisp morning air trickled down the mountain side and over the grass on the hill. Amber light stretched around the peaks, just beginning to push away the violet of the night sky. Hyrule was still asleep in their bed, but Ganondorf still moved. He couldn't sleep, not after both the news and the ordeal that followed. Moving aside rolls of leather and cloth within his home, he kept searching for the last item he needed. Eyes running over everything his hands touched, as soon as the brown and red fabric was seen his hands clamped down and pulled it out. His pack.

Two riders followed the worn and chilly road of the Tabanthain fields, the Hebra mountains looming in the north. The leader was an older Gerudo, her eyes blue and cold as the ice on the mountain, with hair rich in a ruby shine. Her mocha steed complimented this, making her stand out among the dying brush of the frontier. The second rider was a boy, his hood pulled up over his face despite the cold not yet befalling them. His horse was a beautiful paint, its hair half braided starting from where the child hands could reach the easiest.

"But Vaba, I don't understand!" The little boys whiny voice rang over the hoof beats the two Gerudo's steeds made, much to the older ones annoyance. "You did it was safe! You said we could stay!"

"Hush, vehoe"

"You promised-!" The lady yanked the reigns back on her horse, the steed reading back and bumping into the child horse that closely followed. Pulling it around as the child tried to calm it's own steed, the woman's hand latched onto his jaw, digging her nails in as she forced his head up. A soft whimper came out of him, his body shaking as he resisted the urge to try and move away, in fear of those claws digging any deeper.

"Do NOT twist memory or words, little voe..." Her words power made the Gerudo child quiver, another pained whimper coming out of his throat as he stared into her cold eyes. "I said that their isolation made it possibly safer then the last outpost... and that was IF you kept your mouth shut and stayed in the tent, like I told you to." She pushed the child head back as she let go, his hands immediately going to cup his cheek. She spurred her horse away from the teary eyed child, not waiting for him to follow, she knew he would. His horse slowly followed after hers, the child sniffling softly as he tried wiping away the tears before speaking.

"S-she asked to play with a ball... i-i thought it woul-"

"We haven't fixed your clothes yet, and your features are becoming too Gerudo." She barked, not even turning around, yet still making the boy sink into his horse. "I told you to stay in the tent until I returned with the fixed coat and veil, then you would have been fine to play with the Rito vehvi. But not only did you go out to play with her, but you TALKED to her about you being a voe Gerudo in disguise,"

"I d-didn't..." The boy saw the flash of her hair wiping to the side, his head immediately looking down and silencing himself as he avoided her glare. 

Ganondorf never liked moving. He and Vaba never really had a true 'home' to feel secure in most times, but leaving a place he learned and grew to love always stung. Looking around the shack he had just recently improved, the time spent on making this one more livable made it even harder to go. The Gerudo sighed, his eyelids heavy as he opened the old pack, grabbing the jars and other items he had been collecting throughout the night and packing them in. Farosh hills was definitely the longest place he had stayed, the vicinity to the Necluda mountains range as well as the thunderstorm plagued Faron woods made it rarely visited by many travelers.  
  
Yet its walk able distance to Deya town, a roadside Hylian village, made it a godsend to the pair. Easy distance to get supplies unable to be crafted or any news, but far enough away to keep out of peoples minds. They had spent almost a decade on the hill top, Ganondorf learning every rock and tree, every fox hole and every birds nest. It was the best home hes ever gotten. But if the Knight was correct, the Hylian royal family was to arrive by the days full sunrise, to test the boy of his potential. The child he had befriended, Link, bearing the mark of the hero. Ganondorf's life truly had a cruel irony plaguing it.

The pair rode in silence, the child head hanging low in shame. His hands played with his mares mane, unbraiding it so he could redo it once again. He had bought the horse with rupees he had made by selling the jewels he found on their journeys, having to save enough to also buy Vaba one as well to even think about getting his own. She was gentle and was a beautiful pale pink, the little gerudo falling in love the moment he saw her. Vaba told him not to get attached to it, but the stable man told Ganondorf its name and he couldn't help but grow to love her even more. After all, how funny was it that the horse he bought for selling gems was named Gem?

"... Vehoe." His smiling thoughts were cut off by Vaba's voice, his eyes shooting up to look at her back. "I thought you understood why you had to keep yourself a secret."

"I..." He swallowed, pulling on Gems hair to ease himself enough to speak. "I do... it's because a family wants me-"

"No, little voe." She cut him off, her dominant voice making him shrink down. "Its not just a family, its THE family, the Royal family. They're-"

"Old, fat hylians who sit in the castle, making rules for everyone to follow..." Vaba stopped her horse, looking back at the child as he somberly played with his horses hair. "... that's what everyone kept saying at the outpost, you even laughed and agreed... they didn't like them, they didn't care, so why did we need to leave?" The child looked up at the older gerudo who wordlessly stared at him. He was tired, he missed the friend he had made, and the voices of the others who lived there. How was some old man who lived far away going to hurt him there?

"... off your horse, vehoe, I need to teach you something.." The Gerudo child dropped his shoulders, giving a soft noise as he slid off Gems saddle. Vaba had gotten off her own, leading it to a tree where she tied its reigns too. Turning on her heel, she walked over to where he stood. Holding gems reigns in his hands, he stood close to the horses warm body as his Vaba approached, kneeling down to stroke his cheek. "That family holds power, little voe," Her left hand rested upon the hilt of her scimitar, fingers rolling into the handle. "People in this land are bound under their word, no matter what." She stood back up, taking the reigns from the boys hands as she guided the horse away from him. "If the royal family were to say this horse was to be executed for helping a known fugitive..."

The child barely had a moment to react as the flash of gold and silver streaked across the mares exposed neck, the flash of red urging out a shrill shriek from the boy. The horses eyes widened, desperate trying to yank itself away from Vaba's grip despite its legs beginning to quake and buckle as the sea of red escaped from the gaping slash on its throat. The child kept screaming, trying to move forward to his Gem only to be blocked by the blood stained blade aiming for his own throat now. Tears streamed down his cheeks, his Vaba's cold eyes keeping him in place as the horse finally crumpled to the ground, its legs twitching as its life left its body.

"The people would do so without care, for if they don't, it would be themselves in their own blood..." She dropped the reigns, lowering her sword as she moved to her own steed, whom was frantically dancing around as she approached. The child fell to his knees, eyes fixated on his beloved horse laying in the crimson pool in front of him. Vaba turned from her steed, whom she had calmed after cleaning her blade on her shawl. "Grab your things off of the horse, vehoe. You will travel on foot from here, maybe that will make the lesson sink in." 

The sun had started to peak over the mountains by the time Ganon had gotten the items he needed out of the house. His pack could only carry so much, and for once, Ganon's lack of property was a blessing to him. The fawn had woken up an hour ago, silently watching him pack before standing up on it's own to follow him around. Ganondorf was amazed by its growth and recovery, it having already grown another inch after he took the bandages off last night. It was walking around on it's own, making it easier for the Gerudo to leave the house, as there was no reason to stay. He should have known, however, upon exiting the house that the child would be standing there. Ganondorf looked down at him, his blue eyes returning the stare before he started to whine.

"No... I'm not going to your ceremony, kid." The Gerudo turned to walk around the house, towards the Faron woods, the fawn skipping out and moving to his side to follow him. Link seemed confused, moving to run to the man and try to stop him, reaching out and grabbing his hand. Just like before, green and red sparks flew from the contact, both Hylian and Gerudo jumping back from one another at the contact. Ganondorf growled, readjusting his pack as he lifted his right hand. The triangle that marked his skin was glowing a bright gold.   
"Don't you see, kid? I'M the monster you're supposed to kill," The child shook his head slowly, looking back and forth from his own mark to the Gerudo's. "I am Ganondorf, but I will not be the Calamity the world thinks I am... even if they wont believe me" He turned away back to the forest, leaving the child on the grass dumbfounded as the fawn trotted after him. The child looked back down at his hand, the burning sigil fading away as the man did.  
He couldn't believe what he had declared to him.  
How was he a monster?


	5. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the flashback from a previous chapter, young Ganondorf has trouble dealing with his guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School has started for me, so now its getting hard to divert time to thinking on this.  
> That and, well, the theory videos are running thin >>
> 
> Shoutout to Abinormal6 for their kind words, especially cause i'm very unhappy with my writing so far, and im glad to know that despite this, the piece is still enjoyable

"Now listen up, Vehoe." The tiny Gerudo stood to his feet at his grandmother's voice, the older Gerudo walking over to her horse. Adjusting the saddle straps, she began walking back over to the lean-to tent she had made for them both, grabbing her scimitar and its scabbard. "I have gotten a job from the Hylian voe, he needs one more guard for his shipment to the Rito village" The child nodded along as he listened, watching his caretaker go back to her stuff to grab her sleeping mat to roll it up. "Now, tell me what you are supposed to do, little voe?"

"Stay by the outpost, and only talk to mister Fadoe for food." Young Ganondorf's voice was monotonous as he recited the instructions his Vaba had given him days before, the woman looking pleased as she secured the newest item to the saddle. He knew taking him when he didn't have a horse himself anymore was stupid. He would just be a nuisance, and besides, in the bitter cold, he'd rather stay in the lean to by the fire then walking.

"Very good, vehoe. Fadoe is a busy voe, however, so you will not pester him for anything else, you understand?"

"Yes, Vaba"

"I think the rest of the rules goes without saying..." The biting words from her lips forced Ganondorf's head to sink into his shoulders, the child biting his lip as he nodded slowly. "Vehoe, where is my shield? You weren't using it again for your games, were you?" The child gave a soft panicked noise as he flipped around, going to his stuff whilst whining.

"N-not for games..! But when I was trying to clean it for you, it.." Ganondorf held out the jewel that fell out of the shields decorated face, the older Gerudo not seeming to care as she took the plate of metal from the child regardless.

"Emblems are nothing but decorative ways to state your name, little voe. They are made last minute, and do not effect the quality of the items they're on." Fastening the shield to the side of her horse, she grabbed her thick shawl from the tent pole and knelt down to Ganondorf's height. She gave a soft smile as she poked the jewel he held in his hand. "Vehoe, do you know what kind of jewel is that?" He blinked before looking at the smoothed, square shaped rock in his hands. It was a warm amber, and yet was cool to the touch. Wait, wasn't that color also a stone..?

"Is it amber?" He asked, Vaba's smile growing as she nodded, giggling softly as she patted his head and fixing his hood afterwards.

"Correct, very well done. What does amber do?" The child's eyes lit up, biting his lips for a moment as he searched his mind for the answer.

"It... holds the power of the earth, made by both Farore and Din... and..." He stared at the rock he held, looking frustrated as he just KNEW there was something he was forgetting. His Vaba seemed to be pleased by his answer, her lips placing a soft kiss on his forehead before she stood back up.

"You may keep it, if you like. If all goes well, I can weave you a bracelet for it, and it can be your piece of the Homeland." Ganondorf's smile soon returned as he nodded vigorously, watching as the woman grabbed the horses bridle and turned away. "I will be a week, little voe. Remember you need to finish reading your book I bought you as well." Ganondorf nodded again as he watched his caregiver walk off with their horse, going to the bigger cluster of tents by the stable where the traders lie. He is eyes kept watching her, his chest rising into a deep sigh before he slumped down. A week to himself, now without Gem, and his only space to be was the edge of the stable's pasture, and a thin strip of the woods closest to the stable.  
  
The child gave another heavy sigh, watching his vaba and the other men converse as they readied their horses and their luggage. He could climb the large tree they set their tent up against again, or maybe he could ask Mister Fadoe to help around the stables. He shook his head, whining as he started to rub the amber in his hand. No, mister Fado had two sons who helped him care for their live stock, certainly asking to assist them would lead to... well, talking of course. And at his age, the facade of him simple being a girl Gerudo child was broken as soon as his dropping voice was heard. His eyes fell onto the stone he held, twirling it in his hand as he thought. He heard the whinnies and hoof beats start up and slowly fade away as he spun the gem, head resting against the tree trunk. He watched his reflection warp and move on the polished surface, each dulled point of its awkward rectangular shape pressing into the fingertip that held it. It was just him for a week, all because he couldn't keep his mouth shut last time, and it cost him Gem. Ganondorf sniffled, wiping his nose with his sleeve before getting comfortable against the tree. The jewel twirled in his hand, the constant movement making it grow warm as he watched his face ripple and swirl. He could have sworn to have seen a different face on it before he drifted off.

The dream started as his most common nightmare does. The floor consisted of a endless, dimly glowing, shallow pool of water. The sky was black, and nothing seemed to exist other than Ganondorf and the floor. Usually, the nightmare would continue with seven golden figures rising from the floor around him, but nothing did. In fact, the room felt.. different. Ganondorf felt safe, secure, confident even. It radiated such warmth and power the child hadn't known before in his life, let alone his dreams. He took a step forward, looking down as his foot sent ripples across the endless surface. The warmth of the room grew, Ganondorf raising his head up before flinching back at the figure that surprised him. It had appeared so suddenly and silently, and yet Ganondorf's initial shock was the only negative response his body gave. The security of the room told him this dark figure, illuminated by the water below, was not here to hurt him. This wasn't a nightmare.  
  
Ganondorf stood there in silence, staring at the figure that towered over him as it stared back with red hued, empty eyes. Its body was a charcoal black, with lines covering one of its legs and crossing its chest to the opposite shoulder. A familiar looking rock protruded from the figures chest, the revelation making the Gerudo blink in confusion. In return, the others eyes blinked as well. The child watched as the figure slowly started to ripple like the water they stood on, a pained groan resonating in the air before it returned to silence. The figure slowly knelt down, bowing its head to the child that stood before him.

_'Forgive me, master Ganondorf, for I am not at my full grandeur that you deserve.'_ The voice reminded Ganondorf of the men who would try and catcall Vaba and him on their journeys, a comparison that the rooms atmosphere couldn't shake from his mind.

"Uhm, its... fine," The figure stayed knelt down after Ganondorf's reply, the child getting uncomfortable by the little satisfaction the simple gesture gave him.

 _' After your last imprisonment, the process effected me as well. I cannot materialize by myself at this time,'_ The others statement made the the child more uncomfortable, and the clashing of the rooms aura just made it worse.

"I... who are you..?" The figure rippled again, the room growing hot for a second before dying down. He didn't ask a bad question, did he? The figure raised its head finally, an apologetic smile going across its face. Somehow, Ganondorf believed that wasn't a natural thing for it to do.

 _' I deeply apologize, Master. I forgot about how your reincarnations work,'_ The figure seemed to finally take a look at the child, its vacant eyes hiding its emotions. ' _... and how young you are currently. But it is of no matter,'_ Its hand raised up and crossed over its chest. _'I am called Ghirahim, young master. I am the spirit of your sword, your defender, your protector, your-'_ Its body rippled again, Ghirahim cringing in pain. Ganondorf immediately lurched forward, thinking they were going to fall. Catching the Gerudo's arm, Ghirahim kept himself upright. Opening his eyes up again, he looked at what caught him and gave a soft chuckle. _'I apologize for scaring you, young master, I am fine.'_

"Its okay, i... just thought you were going to fall.." Ganondorf looked away as the other frightened himself again. He had a feeling his past self that this Ghirahim knew wouldn't have done that, seeing his surprise from it.

 _'Do not worry, young master,'_ Ghirahim's voice grew kind, juxtaposing its weaselly personality. _'I am not going to judge your choices in this life. I never have in my entire existence.'_ Ganondorf crossed his arms, the embarrassment and the aura growing more and more uncomfortable.

"... why are you here, this is a dream right? I don't have a sword, i-" The child held his head as the room grew hotter and hotter, Ghirahim standing up and moving to the child's side. Placing his palm on Ganondorf's back, the child blinked rapidly as he felt the room cool. The pressure from the room lessened, and Ganondorf lowered his hands slowly. "How did you do that..?"

 _"Your past memories stay inside you, young master. Inside your dreams are usually where they try and return, but..'_ Ghirahim stepped away from the child, Ganondorf turning to keep listening as they continued. _'You are very adamant on not remembering your past lives, consciously and unconsciously. The answers to your questions tried to come back to you, but you denied them entry'_

"... will I... eventually have to remember..?"

 _'Sometimes you did, sometimes you didn't, but as time went along it has been more and more often you recall the previous years'_ Ganondorfs shoulders fell, his hands going to pull on the edges of his cloak.

"So... no matter how hard I try, I'll eventually become a monster...?"

 _'I don't believe those words ever left my mouth, and I'll be damned if they did.'_ Ghirahim's snap frightened the Gerudo, the entity turning back around to face the child before kneeling back to down to his eye level. _'I said you would remember, young master. You are not a monster, that's just what lesser beings call things they don't understand,'_

"But I hurt people!" The child shouted back, tears stinging his eyes as his outburst silenced Ghirahim. "Vaba said because of me thousands of people died! Its cause of me my people are looked at in suspicion! Its cause of me Gem died, i-its-" The child fell into a coughing fit, the tears streaming down his cheek. Ghirahim stared at his young master cradle himself in his own arms, trying to babble more words out but only managing to repeat the one phrase over and over again. It's all my fault. The spirit sighed, hesitating for a moment before slowly embracing the child as he continued to cry. He hadn't made a habit out of forming before his master had awoken his powers, but he had a feeling why he did.

 _'Shush now, young master, it's alright.'_ The child arms immediately latched around Ghirahim's waist, the spirit cringing for a second at the pressure. Gently patting the child's head, he sighed as he continued to soothe them.  
_It's a shame_ , he thought. _The twisted seal they used on Master had such a deep effect in such a short time. Now he's born too soon, and the Goddess' followers were already ready for him._ Ghirahim looked down at his master, the sobbing child looking no more that a preteen at best. _I use the simplest of power to summon, and it already so draining to appear without a conduit, who knows how deeply they have damaged Master?_ Looking up, Ghirahim could feel the dream fading, the water around them draining away. He kept stroking the child's back, exhaling deeply as the scene faded away.  
 _Maybe the best thing for him, was to simply to survive._


	6. Imaginary Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tying the past to the future, Ganondorf makes his search through the heart of Faron woods to find a new home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me tell you, i have this image of ganon riding a full grown Ordon and lemme just say  
> THE MATH I HAD TO DO  
> FOR A HORSE TO SUPPORT THIS MAN  
> rip my hopes and dreams, unless Ordon grows to the size of a Moose with the build of a Clydesdale

Ganondorf slowly opened his eyes to see the full moon above him, his cheeks cold from the tears that fell in his sleep. His eyes moved to his fire pit, watching the dying embers glow like fireflies, only for the cold wind to smother them again. The Gerudo knew he needed to get more firewood, the Rowan plain was already bitter cold during the daylight. The child whined as he rolled away from the tree he was resting, moving to his bag to grab his blanket as he heard something thud against the grass under him. Curious, he started to run his hand over the ground under him, before finding the amber he had from before. The stone was warm to the touch now, probably from him grasping it in his sleep. This time, he moved it to his belt bag, storing it inside before finally reaching his blanket. Standing up, he wrapped it around his shoulders before walking around the tent. He remembered the small grouping of tree were behind him, Vaba having chopped some wood over there earlier. He was slow as he moved, cautious as he noted the moon rose behind the trees, illuminating their outline, but making the path to them pitch black. Oh tears of the goddesses, this was going to be fun.

 _'Watch yourself, young master, you are two steps away from an exposed tree root.'  
_ The child lurched back, surprised by the voice.  
Was it... not a dream?

_'I apologize for startling you, young master, it was not my intention.'_

"Where are you??" The Gerudo whispered, whipping his head around to find Ghirahim.

 _'I told you, young master Ganondorf, I am unable to form myself properly, so I'm am using a conduit. Amber is easy to store and conduct magic through, if limiting to the amount...'_ The child immediately went to the stone in his belt pack, the stone still warm to his touch.

"You're... you're a rock now...?" Ganondorf could feel the stone vibrate as he heard the sigh.

 _'No, young master. I am simply using the stone, so I may assist you. No one but you can hear me, and I am now easily hidden. Now, we need to get firewood, correct?'_ Ganondorf stood silent for a moment, thinking as he looked over the stone in his hand.  
  
"You can see..?"

 _'I use magic, not eyes. I can see the life of the plants around you, and the parts devoid of it. It's enough for me to guide you in the dark, young master. I apologize if this isn't enough.'_ The child smiled softly, gently putting the stone back into his pack and he made sure to step over the before mentioned root.

"Does this mean you'll talk with me when I'm lonely, Ghirahim?"

_"Of course, it would be my pleasure, young master.'_

"Does that make you my friend?" He could feel the stone buzz inside the bag, the shrill laughter Ghirahim gave making Ganondorf flush with embarrassment.

_"If you would like to think of me as a friend, I would be deeply honored, young master Ganondorf!'_

"... thank you, Ghirahim"  
  


* * *

  
  
Traveling with the fawn was easier then Ganondorf first assumed. Once he had started to descend the steep hillsides to enter the Faron woods, the fawn kept up with ease. Its leg held out, and it skipped and ran around him among the large palmed trees they traversed. Its unintentional joy kept Ganondorf's smile pinned on his face, even as the sun rose higher and the trees trapped the moist heat below. During his hunting ventures into Faron, he had found a trail leading to some stone works. The underbrush grew thick as the trail progressed, making it difficult to find if he wasn't looking for it. Once he found the stick mark he had left months before, he made sure to toss it away before beckoning the deer to follow again. He felt guilty taking the fawn along, as he was unaware if Faron would be the right home for it. Its jovial reaction to just moving around in the trees said otherwise. He couldn't help but laugh as it began to playfully rub its head against his side as it ran past, the Gerudo pushing it away only for it to run a lap and return.

"What am I going to do you you, huh little Vehvi?" The fawn ran back over, slipping on some mud before charging back at Ganondorf like nothing happened.  
  
 _'Depends really, are you going to name it?'_ Ganondorf chuckled, looking relieved as he pushed aside a low hanging branch to pass under.

"Glad to have you back, Ghirahim"

 _'I apologize for my prolonged absence, master Ganondorf,'_ The amber was woven into a band that Ganondorf wore on his upper arm, the stone growing warm as Ghirahim spoke through it. _'I tried to gain enough strength to return at once as soon as I heard about Horai's death, but I just-'_

"Don't." He cut the spirit off, the fawns ears perking as the other conversed. "You've explained before how the amber is hard to sustain yourself in, and you need time outside it. You couldn't have known,"

 _'... I could have at least mustered enough to come back during her prolonged absence... or at least have warned you about the boy...'_ The Gerudo stopped.  
  
"... you knew?"

_'As soon as he touched you, in fact, I suspect his contact prevented me from coming back sooner. I've personally dealt with that boy at the very beginning, and I apologize to say, Master Ganondorf, I am not at all fond of him. Actually do believe I promised to decorate him with his insides all those years ago...'_

"But not this child." He said, sighing and he griped his backpacks strap before slowly sliding down another drop in the path.

_'... under the technicality, yes. I apologize, sir, but I have good reason to despise him'_

"I'm not saying you're not allowed to, I'm just saying you shouldn't kill this one for what the past one did..."  
  
 _'Mmm, I suppose I'll just wait until he's old enough to wield a sword against you. As soon as he does-'_

"Ghirahim.."

 _'Master, my burning hatred aside, when that boy grows up, hes going to be fully trained by the Goddesses bloodline themselves!'_ The spirits exasperated voice gave the Gerudo a mild headache, groaning as he continued to follow the most covered stones. ' _There is no evidence that in the future he wouldn't hesitate to-'_

"Then let it be the future's problem, Ghirahim. For all we know, I could find a perfect hiding spot and live my life to a ripe old age."

 _'I've never seen you as an old man...'_ The spirit hummed, the fawn coming back to Ganondorf to sniff the bracelet his stone rested in. It seemed to be able to sense him now. _'I have to wonder, would your hair turn white as you age? Or would it stay the burning red?'_

"I'd hate to steal your hairstyle, so let's hope not."

 _'Oh master, you are_ too _kind.'_ The Gerudo snickered at his companions sarcasm, looking around as he started to notice pillars of stone replacing the trees.

"Ghirahim,"

_'Yes, master?'_

"Passed here is more ruins, can you help me find one best suited for us?" The fawn ran back over from another lap around the Gerudo, sniffing the amber on his arm again before rubbing his head against Ganondorf's leg. He heard the spirit hum from within the gem, feeling its warm through his sleeve as he searched.

 _'I'm familiar with this place, at least back in the beginning of the ages. There's a sacred place deeper in the heart of the woods,'_ Ganondorf felt a pull towards the left, moving his gaze as he assumed that's where his companion was leading him. ' _Animals and monster's alike avoid the spring's vicinity, and from what I feel, there is copious amounts of architecture surrounding it. The closer we get, the easier it'll be for me to find anything suitable.'_ Ganondorf nodded, starting back up again as began to follow the path Ghirahim urged him to follow, the fawn following him with a spring in its step.

"So it's a spring? A fresh water source?"

_'I wouldn't recommend drinking it, the water is still. Not to mention it's a spring of the Goddesses, specifically for Farore, making it the Spring of Courage. It'll most definitely taste of iron and dragon sweat, which I'm sure isn't a very pleasant combination, even with the amoebas living in it..,_

"Would me being there cause any issues?" He asked as he came cross a fast moving river, calling over the fawn before scooping it up. Looking over the riverbank, he stepped in and started wading through.  
  
 _'There shouldn't be... you refuse to access or practice any magic, so your presence shouldn't be too jarring.. watch yourself, the riverbed turns to mud in the center.'_ The Gerudo lurched forward as his foot slipped, splashing around before finally righting himself. The fawn brayed out, shivering as the two were now mostly wet. Ganondorf groaned as he felt Ghirahim suppress some laughter.

"Thank you, Ghirahim... why don't you think of a name for this little vehvi?" He grumbled, moving back to face the side he wanted to cross to and making sure to watch his footing as he moved.

 _'I believe it is a male, master, it is developing growths on its skull. That should help narrow down names,'_ Once Ganondorf had reached the other side, he set the fawn down. Gently stroking its head, nodded in surprise as he felt the bumps on its head. The fawn nuzzled into his hand as he did so, braying again before it scampered away to shake itself dry.

"Huh, so he is..."

 _'There's only a few names I can think of, though I don't believe you'll enjoy my first choice...'_ He hummed, Ganondorf waiting as he followed the spirits guidance. _'There used to be a village in these lands with the name of Ordon, their patron was another horned beast,'_

"That's a fine name, though may I ask what your first choice was?"

 _'After your first life, my great master Demise.'_ The Gerudo snickered

"Well, you were right about that, Ghirahim."

 _'It was a ill advised and rash suggestion anyways, mountain bucks are way to frail and weak to share a name with the great Master._ ' Ordon gave a loud bray as he ran back to Ganondorf's side, headbutting his thigh playfully, much to the Gerudo's enjoyment.

"In that case, he could be a Ghirahim junior."

 _'Master, you wound me.'_ Ganondorf cackled at Ghirahim's reply, the mans smile wide as he continued moving. The journey through the foliage went on until the sun passed its peak in the sky. The Gerudo man taking out his water skin for a moment for a drink, pushing aside a smaller fern before Ghirahim spoke up again. ' _We're here, master._ ' Halfway through his drink, Ganondorf almost choked as he looked in awe at the large monuments before him. The river he had crossed earlier snaked back, forming a jaw like shape over a central platform of the basin. The walls surrounding it were decorated with intricately designed dragons, their beauty not lost by the moss that laced their bodies. The basin itself however, seemed to be little more then a funnel, as to the north pillars led to a massive dragon head. Its mass wide open as a iridescent light illuminated its inside.

"I... how did this place get forgotten..?"

_'Master, I have many unanswered questions for mortals as it is.'_ Ghirahim sighed, Ganondorf assured he was most definitely rubbing his forehead. ' _I believe the people died out, and its hidden state led to its forgotten life._ ' The Gerudo slid down the side of a rubble pile that led into the basin, Ordon watching him before trying to follow. The fawn stumbled and fell onto its side, only for Ganondorf to catch him. Setting him down on the sturdy stone floor, Ordon started bucking around and exploring the area. _  
_ _'There's a wall to the eastern edge over there, Master Ganondorf, with a slab covering a doorway,'_ He followed the directions to find what Ghirahim was talking about, finding a large slab roasting next to a pile of rubble. ' _If you push it at the top, it should fall flat, and the room is your's._ ' Ganondorf nodded, walking over to the slab and looking it over. It was taller than, and for sure heavier. It was pushed away from the wall just enough, however, for the Gerudo to slip behind it into the doorway.

"Is Ordon out of the way?"

_'You're clear, master.'_ Taking a deep breath, he pressed his hands against the highest point he could reach on the slab, pushing it away from the wall it rested upon. It took a second before it gave and began moving, but once it did it followed the rest of its path with ease. Slamming to the ground and shattering, the destructive noise sent birds into the sky, and Ordon to Ganondorf's side.

"Sorry, Ordon." Stroking the fawns head, he turned around to look in the room he exposed. It wasn't large, but it was big enough for him make a cot in and then possibly some storage. This time, it seemed he didn't need to worry about building much.

_'Master, there's a storm coming from the east. You might want to collect some firewood before it begins.'_


	7. Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in the present, a teenage Link accompanies his Princess to the Lakeside stable, awaiting a guide to the spring of power

"I just cant believe that mother is sent me to the Faron woods to find the Spring of Courage, when she doesn't even know where it is!" The speaker, adorned with royal blue garb and golden wrist cuffs, threw her hands in the air as she spat her complains to the wind. Her white mount was followed closely her escorts own stallion, both creatures seeming unenthusiastic about her monologue. "No escort other than the mute, him only bringing his horse and sword, it's almost as if she WANTS me to die!"  
Link watched his princess whine and complain before him, his lips curved into a cheeky grin as he tried not to laugh at her gripes. He had met her almost a decade ago, the girl only being a year younger than him, but always making her status known to him. In his younger years it had upset him, as he wanted to know what he did to deserve her harsh words, but as time went on he learned that this was just the way the princess was. Though, his inability to speak also made dealing with her much easier than most of his fellow knights.  
"First daughter of the bloodline born with the sacred mark in two hundred years! Eight generations of failures, my Fathers siblings resorting to incest to try and conceive a blessed child, and my mother has the audacity to put me in such danger?!" She gave a big huff, shaking her head in annoyance before turning her heard around to catch Link smirk. "Damn you, you are laughing at me again!"  
Link was quick to sign his apologies to the princess, the girl giving a noise of disgust before spurring her horse to speed up and away from her knight. Link couldn't help but snicker at her childishness, pressing his own horse to follow with their speed into the beginning forest. Aside from her spoiled nature, there wasn't much Link could complain about. Despite his disability, the royal family took him in to train him as this "hero of legend". They gave him clothes and board, hell, they even had royal scholars create a silent language for him to speak to communicate to others, Hylian Sign now being the second most spoken language after the rice blight finally ended its tyranny over the people. It was much more than what he ever had from his life in Deya town, even before it took his parents. His horse easily caught up with hers, the two stallions galloping towards the thickening woods. Over the canopy line, he could see blackened clouds flashing ever second or so. He couldn't help but sigh.

 _Oh boy,_ he thought. _Princess is gonna love her welcoming gift._ He turned to her, maneuvering his horse in front of hers so he could try and get her attention. As soon as she saw him though, Zelda turned her head away with a _hmph_. He rolled his eyes, slowing down to move to the other side of her steed, only for her to repeat herself.  
Well, he tried.  
He pulled up his hood, slowing his horse down to return back to his following position, looking back at the disappearing skyline above the green canopy 

As expected, his princess was less than enthusiastic about the rain, even more so when the thunder started up and scared her off her horse. Now soaked, and looking absolutely livid, the Princess rode in silence as Link led the way to the Lakeside stables. Link wasn't too concerned with her, he knew that she was mad more or less from her own doing. She'd learn from it, and if not... well... at least he'd get some petty satisfaction, as bittersweet as it is. Fortunately, the storm only got worse as the lights of the stable were in sight. Zelda immediately spurred her horse forward, passing her knight as she was desperate to get out of the cold rain. Link let her go, more focused on the familiar sight passed the trees over the bridge. A stable hand met the princess outside, gesturing for her horses reigns as she jumped off.

"Ah, your majesty waves been expecting your arriv-"

"I want a fire going in my room IMMEDIATELY, I am soaking wet and freezing!"

"Apologies, your highness, and we had a fire going as soon as the thunder started up." The elderly stable man pointed to the doorway for Zelda, her wasting no time to getting there and slamming the door. Link had arrived shortly after, moving his own horse into a stall before walking away from the building to the fence line. Lightning flashed again, the lake erupting as the great silver dragon erupted out of the water in sparks. Link had only watched from the yellow dragon dance from afar in his younger days, on the hills overlooking Deya town by the big sycamore. Before he lost his voice, he would tell the other kids about the water dragon that played in the lake at night, only a few ever going out to see it with him. Seeing it up close, it was breathtaking.

"Sir Knight, aren't you cold?" Link turned around to see the old stable man had approached him, hand struggling to keep his cap on his head as the wind and rain picked up. "Come now, the dragon god will be here a while, he comes every night nowadays..." Link nodded, following the elder into the building. It wasn't the best of stables, but its proximity on a major road gave it an advantage over some others. The main room held the counter, as well as the cheaper beds hidden behind curtains by the far wall on the right. To the left, two doors were set a strides away from the small stone fireplace, a cooking pot sitting nearby broiling a meal. Outside, a bolt of lightning stuck a tree nearby, the boom shaking the building and only seeming to startle Link...  
Scratch that, Zelda screamed as well.

"Seems he decided to welcome you, Sir Knight. As bad as it seems, the dragon gods blessing is a fine one." The stable man beckoned Link over to a table by a door, offering him a chair. "The princess is already in her room, I'd assume drying off her clothes. Do you wish me for to do the same for your cloak?"  
Link shook his head.

 _'I can do it myself, but thank you._ ' He signed.

"Ah, you speak in hands? My son learned as well, helped immensely when he leaves with his sister for trade!" Link smiled at the old mansion story, taking off his boots and cloak as he walked them over to the fireplace, placing them nearby to dry. "Oh, dearest me, I forgot to give you my name, didn't i?" The old man chuckled, moving towards the cooking pot near the fireplace "My name is Rohan, and my wife Thalia is currently taking care of the horses, seeing to it that they are dried and well fed." He started stirring his meal, humming as he checked it over. Link could hear Zelda grumbling and complaining from her room, looking over to the door as he thought about knocking. "We are cooking some stew for you two tonight, I apologize if it is not enough,"  
Link was quick to sign back.

 _'Stew sounds amazing, the Princess will adore a warm meal after the weather we traveled through.'_ Rohan smiled back, humming as he continued to stir the contents. It took a few more minutes before Zelda came out of the room, her clothes dried and hair up in a bun. She refused to look at Link as she sat down next to him, the knight just smiling as he wiped his blade clean. Rohan turned and smiled to her, bowing his head before speaking.

"M'lady, I hope your journey was safe,"

"Mostly." She spoke under her breath, too softly for anyone but Link to hear.

"I have been slow cooking some boar meat for a stew of the best quality I could guests as esteemed as you. I hope it's to your liking." Zelda sighed as she nodded, fixing her dress before speaking again.

"Is our guide outside taking care of the horses?"

"Oh, no that would be my wife!" Rohan chuckled as he took the ladle and a bowl, carefully filling it up as another flap of thunder illuminated the outside. Zelda flinched, clinging to Links arm with a soft peep. Link... wasn't too surprised by this, but now he couldn't really ask her to let go, nor continue drying his sword. Rohan set the bowl down in front of Zelda, offering her a wooden spoon as well. "Your guide should arrive tomorrow." Link was immediately staring at the stew, the intoxicating aroma making his stomach give a longing growl. The noise made Zelda release him, the princess scoffing as she took the spoon and her bowl away from his sight. Rohan turned back around, grabbing and filling a second bowl. "He's a hermit, you see, saying he's living deep in the woods for enlightenment."  
  
"Has he found the spring? And if so, why hasn't he come forward with the information?" She spoke after she swallowed her first bite, giving Link a side eye as he stared adoringly at the bowl he was given by Rohan. Signing his gratitude twice, he happily began eating.  
Oh, goddesses above was it good!

"Well, we assumed it was because its sacred to him. He said he had left Lurelin for his enlightenment, so we assumed he was one of the few who practiced the ways of the Zonai still."

"But you don't even know if he has found it?" Zelda set down her spoon, eyes wide as he barked at the old man. "You had the audacity to inform my father of a guide to the Springs location from an assumption??" Another crash of lightning shut Zelda up, Rohan looking apologetic and he pleadingly held out his hands.

"My lady, mister Andor is a kind man. He has helped many a traveler who have gotten lost in these woods, sending them back to the road, scaring monsters away, he even saved my wife from drowning." Link looked back over at Zelda, the princess scowling as her bowl as she silently listened. "I asked him when he last came around if he would return in a weeks time to help guide some important guests for us, and he agreed to. If there's anyone who would know where the spring is, it would be him.." They all sat there in silence, the ferocious rain beating on the roof above. Link moved his hands up to speak.

 _'Thank you sir, I trust your friend will be of great assistance to us._ ' Rohan smiled, bowing his head before heading back to the cooking pot. Thunder rolled again, the old man chuckling softly before speaking.

"Ehuhuhu...! Sounds like the dragon god is enjoying himself tonight, did you see him princess?" Swallowing the spoonful she had, her glare didn't look up from her bowl as she replied.

"I'm not a child, I know the dragons aren't real."


	8. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decade has passed, but has memory remained?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so short, tbh this should have been apart of the last chapter, but like?  
> idk how to make the timeline jumps work without looking cheap and bs  
> ...  
> more than it is currently

The sea.  
Ganondorf had never been to the sea in his travels. He had heard stories about it from Vaba. Endless water, ever moving and wild. When he was younger, he had hoped to see it one day.  
Now, he saw himself standing on a ledge above it. Looking down from high above, the endless expanse of water spectacular to the man, humbling even. Those feeling felt subdued however, like they were submerged beneath the waves of his mind. He was here, but he felt like a spectator to himself. The power and pride his body held was intoxicating to the Gerudo, and the feeling only grew as the wing beats approached. The massive bird slowly descended, in its talons held a familiar child.  
A child Ganondorf had not seen for ten years,  
with a fury unlike any other burning in his eyes.

Ganondorf rested upon a stone sitting submerged in the flowing Droczu river, half dressed as he splashed the water into his face.

 _'You don't normally bathe in the morning like this, master._ ' The Gerudo ran his hands down his face, groaning as he looked up at the stag walking towards him. In the decade he had spent in the Faron woods with Ordon, he became somewhat of a pet to Ganondorf. The fawn quickly growing to a buck within a year, and then more so after that. Ghirahim has suggested that his influence might have had effects on its growth, but Ganondorf would have never expected it to grow larger than a moose. Its size and bulk helped it survive in the forest however, the tusks its sprouted from its mouth intimidating any monster that dared tried to hunt it. In fact, its mobility and strength was one of the reasons Ghirahim requested Ganondorf to place the bracelet onto Ordons antler. For reconnaissance, as he put it. _'What's the matter? Another memory resurfaced?'_

"I believe so... i.. I was at the sea..." The stag grunted, walking around the water before resting beside where Ganondorf sat in the water. It gently sniffed the Gerudo's hair before gently chewing it. "It started off nice, I was at sea..."

 _"Ah, the era of the wind..'_ The spirit exclaimed softly, the jewel humming with its voice and making Ordon's ear flicker.

"It ended with me having a sword plunged into my head..." He cupped his hands into the water, splashing himself in the face. Ganondorf's forehead burned since he woke from the dream. The center was sore to the touch, as if the wound had yet to fully heal, despite being from so long ago. He heard Ghirahim sigh, Ordon letting Ganondorf's hair go as the stag looked to the water, debating on to drink or not.

_'Yes... that was one of your least pleasant ends, Master.'_

"Ghirahim, this is the fifteenth memory I've had where I've had a sword plunged into me... how were any of those pleasant?"

 _'Six of those you didn't fall to, Master Ganondorf,'_ The spirit corrected, the Gerudo glaring at the water as he continued to speak. ' _and you have to remember, in past lives you were a leader who was used to combat-'_

"How can anyone be used to getting metal forced inside you? To feel it move your insides?"

_'Well, personally as sword myself, you get used to the wet feeling,'_

"You're gross, Ghirahim."

_'You say that, and yet you're suppressing laughter.'_

"Because I'm uncomfortable!" Ganondorf rubbed his temples as he let a chuckle escape him, Ordon shaking its head excitedly and accidentally smacking the back of the Gerudo's head. It lurched back after, looking extremely apologetic as the Gerudo groaned and rubbed the bump forming on the side of his skull. Looking up at the stags warm brown eyes, he couldn't help but sigh and rub its nose gently. "No worries, Ordon... how was your morning walk anyways...?"

 _'Other than his continued obsession with trying to eat hearty durians...'_ Ghirahim started, the stag bellowing in protest at the others comment. _'We patrolled the route to the stable's and back. The two encampments of Bokoblins and Lizalfos have retreated away from the trail, but the reptiles were testing their limits,'_

"They always seem to be..."

 _'And Ordon had to trample the newest leader after it tried to shoot him.'_ ' The stag grunted, rising to stomp his hooves and strutting around with pride. _'He is unharmed, the arrow didn't pierce his hide, and the remaining reptiles slinked away to the camps away from the trail._ ' The spirit paused, humming briefly before continuing. ' _Though I still hold my belief that if you simply command them to behave instead of this rigmarole it would be more effective...'_

"And I still go by my choice of not forcing them under me, whether they're monsters or not. As long as they behave, they can live their lives on their own." Getting out of the water and walking to his clothes, Ghirahim scoffed as Ordon followed the Gerudo.

 _'Of course master, as it is, your choice is final._ ' Ganondorf gave the jewel on Ordon a side eye for that comment. _'Now, you're taking me with you to pick up these rich folk the stable man asked you to guide?'_  
  
"Yes, I need you to keep helping me with the guise you made. If they're as rich as Rohan says, they're most likely nobles."

_'Or intelligent men, but the latter is less likely.'_

"Ghirahim..."

 _'Master, I do believe I have the right to belittle hypothetical people._ ' Finally putting on his cloak, Ganondorf sighed as he walked over to Ordon to stroke his head and neck. Taking off the amber bracelet from his horn, he put it on his own wrist before patting him goodbye. The stag grunted before skipping off on its own.

"I don't recall you ever being this mouthy in any memory you're in."

 _'You've never requested me to be a companion like you have in any past life, Master Ganondorf. I am but merely emulating what it is like to have a being close to my perfection, as impossible as that it, as a friend.'_ The gerudo nodded, rolling his eyes as he grabbed his spear and hung it from his back.

"Uh huh, and why do I have a feeling you enjoy yourself way to much while doing it?" The spirit gasped

 _'Master, your correct accusations wound me!'_ Ganondorf almost rolled his eyes out of his head this time, turning towards the trail he intended to take. It would take half the day to get to the stable by himself, and he didn't wish to make Rohan wait. He could only imagine the irate, spoiled noble that awaited with him.

* * *

Zelda sat outside the stable near the campfire, her arms crossed as she passively watched her knight pass the time practicing with his sword. She was irritated to say the least, waking up only to be told she would need to wait for this mister Andor to arrive.

"Damn it all," she swore to herself. She didn't even want to be out here, finding these stupid springs. She was so close to making her father repeal the ban on the arcane arts, so she herself could request to learn them. After all, she held the sacred birthmark, the others in her bloodline who shared the same mark were glorious mages of their times! Watching Link slash and hack at the short and stout palm with his broadsword, she couldn't help but smirk. Goddesses above, how she'd love to prove to her father how she doesn't need a knight to protect her. She was a goddess herself after all, that's what he had always told her. What could a Moblin's club do against a flurry of fire?

"My lady," Zelda jumped a little at the stable masters words, her head snapping around to see the old man bowing his head. "M-my apologies, I didn't mean to startle you," The Princess was quick to fix her hair, resetting her demeanor before replying.

"You are forgiven, now what is it? Has he arrived?"

"Not quite," Rohan bowed his head slightly, his apologetic expression staying. "B-but I wanted to let you know he usually arrives around this hour, depending on the weather." Zelda heard the sound of metal sliding against leather, turning around to see Link walking to her side with his weapon sheathed. He smiled at the old man, signing a greeting before asking a question.

_'Does he know hands? I would hate to have issues communicating with him.'_

"Ah! Don't worry Sir Knight, Andor learnt hands from my son! Vern would often get lost in the brush searching for truffles, so Andor often had to help him home." Zelda listened to his story, sighing as she raised her hands to braid a lock of her hair. It was getting humid, better to keep less hair on her neck.

"Sounds like you owe him alot..."

"Indeed, milady! He came around the time my son was but a wee boy, asking for jobs in exchange for tools and cloth. He is exceptionally strong! I believe it's the reason why monsters keep their distance from him?"

"Oh?" Zelda raised a brow, intrigued by the assumption. "You're saying monsters are smart enough to judge him without attacking him?" The old stable master hummed, stroking his chin for a second as he amassed his reply.

"He had said he had never killed a monster, only ever setting boundaries for them. Ya see, he's a large man, and his size is incredibly intimidating on it's own. If I didn't know the lad personally, I'd be terrified to test him meself!" The old man laughed, looking amused as his own joke. Link gave the man a polite smile as a weak chuckle escaped his throat, Zelda looking away as she lost herself in her thoughts. Looking up from the old man, a soft grunt escaped from his shocked face, Zelda tearing herself away from her thoughts to where his gaze led to. Rohan turned as well, a happy greeting coming from him as he walked over to the towering figure that stood at the edge of the stables fencing.

"Andor! I'm so glad you made it!" Zelda was baffled by the giant of the man that towered over the stable master, looking back and forth between him and Rohan before shooting her head back to Link. He stood there staring at the giant, a shocked expression that forced Zelda to ask him.

"What is it? Do you know him?" The knight blinked as he shook his head, Zelda scowling as he signed back to her his reply.

_'Nothing. He just looked familiar.'_


	9. Pilgrimage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio make their way into the deep of Faron, Ganondorf keen on keeping himself hidden from the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely Misstwila! who is my new hired Grammar Nazi!  
> giv eher a beer, she needs it XD

_'Master, now is the BEST time to employ your reasoning of running away from a fight!'_

_'Not suspicious at all, to run from the Princess and her chosen Knight.'_

_'MASTER, YOUR LIFE ISN'T WORTH THIS OLD CODGERS FAVOR'_

"Something wrong, Andor?" Ganondorf snapped out of his internal argument with Ghirahim, looking down at the old Hylian before him. He muttered for a moment, scratching his hand that burned under his glove.

"Yeah, you didn't tell me the rich folk were going to be the princess herself..." The blonde Hylian rose from her chair, eyes transfixed on the hidden Gerudo man as she stormed over. The boy, her knight, Link, stuttered for a moment before rushing to follow her.

"And why is that a problem, Mister Andor?" Her voice was way louder than it needed to be, Ganondorf cringing a little at the pathetic authority it tried to muster. "Shouldn't it be your greatest honor to escort your princess to the sacred spring you've been keeping secret?"

 _'Oh, Demise smite me now!'_ Ghirahim’s voice rang out in Ganondorf's head. ' _She's even worse than last time!'_ Looking down at her, he stepped back a bit as the heat rose in his hand.

"It’s a problem, because not only must I take care of two unseasoned nobles in the harshest part of the woods," He had to clench his jaw to keep himself from getting to loud and aggressive. He could feel his whole body tensed and in a fight or flight mode. It was hard to look at the two before him, their faces staining his dreams with so much blood... "But I am also responsible for the king’s only daughter’s safety."

_'Relax yourself, Master! Looking guilty isn’t going to help!'_

_'You don’t say?!'_  
The princess scoffed as she stomped her foot, glaring up at the man before her. While his hood was up, Zelda could see his amber eyes and distinctive nose. Of course, she didn’t want to make a fool of herself and racially accuse this man of what she suspected, but her hand tingled! More so then it does when Link is around, there had to be something about him!

"Well, you needn't to worry then, Mister Andor. I am accompanied by my chosen knight, whom not only is named after the legendary hero, but bears the mark as well," She fixated on the man’s face, hoping to find some micro expression that would justify her thoughts..!

"Isn't half the male Hylian population named after the hero of old..? I've led a few to Rohan’s stable..."

"Six, to be exact." The princess growled, throwing a glare at the stable master before snapping back to the giant before her.

"It doesn't matter about his name! Fact is he can worry about mine and his own safety! You just need to worry about leading us to the spring, IF you even know where it is!"

"I know where it is, it would be a day’s journey to the location." Ganondorf looked over at Link, the Hylian returning his stare. Despite his age, the intensity of his eyes remained. He couldn't tell if he remembered him or not, the unwavering expression not giving way to anything.

"Perfect! We will leave as soon as our horses are ready."

"No horses."

"Excuse me!?"

 _'Oh, fuck my ass, curse my inability to slap her!'_ The Gerudo bit his cheek at Ghirahim’s complaint, staying level and calm as he repeated himself.

"No horses."

"And why not!? Do you expect me to walk the whole way there!?"

"Yes. The road is not suitable for horses, not to mention the impracticality of them crossing the river rapids." Zelda sputtered on her words, not making out a single word before groaning in disgust. Ganondorf and Link watched her turn on her heel to the stables, Rohan following her as he offered up a meal before they left. The two standing alone, silence fell as Ganondorf refused to look at the Hylian's face anymore. What were the chances he remembered him? What if he remembered him by past memories even? Was he just waiting for a reason-

 _'The boy’s hands are moving, master. He is speaking._ ' Ganondorf looked down as Links hands signed to him. ' _He is asking if you understand him._ ' Ganondorf nodded, exhaling as he moved his own hands for Link upon Ghirahim’s guidance.

 _'I do understand hands, do you have a question about the trip?'_ Link's lips twitched as a polite smile rose on his face, his hands moving again as he spoke.

 _'Do you still have the deer?_ _'_ Ganondorf’s eyes swung to the Hylian's, looking over the face he had watched time and time again slaughter him, the face of the same kind boy from Deya village all those years ago. Link signed again. _'Monsters don't help baby deer.'_  
The Gerudo stared at Links hands, confused thoughts colliding in his mind as he processed his words.  
Was he that naive..? Or did he still not believe...?

 _'I do, he is back where I reside in the forest.'_ Links smile grew, a familiar chuckle rising as he was quick to reply.  
  
 _'Then relax, they tell me I am to slay a monster with a magic sword, not a man.'_ The knight nodded as he headed towards the stable, leaving Ganondorf standing there in silence. Zelda could be heard barking to him once he arrived in the building, leaving the Gerudo alone with his hidden companion.

_'That was unwise to reply honestly, Master. It could have been bait.'_

_'The Hero didn’t ask me that, the Boy from Deya asked me...'_

_'Master Ganondorf, excuse me for my aggression but don’t you understand they are one in the same!?'_ Ghirahim’s raised voice made Ganondorf rub his temple, groaning softly.

_'You saw him rubbing his hand the same as you! Oh, for the love of the unholy, if his sleeping princess wasn't so daft and useless-'_

_'Elaborate?'_  
The spirit hissed his reply.

_'If her marked hand wasn't resonating alongside your own, I would have never thought she was the damned Goddess herself! Gods be damned, I've never seen her so pathetic and useless, of course it would be in the life where you do not wish to conquer!'_

_'Ghirahim, you’re not explaining yourself,'_

_'Iwasgettingtheremaster- UNLIKE you and the boy, she has yet to awaken a single shred of her inheritance! I'm sure the kingdoms lack of acceptance to magic is the reason why, seeing in the past the bitch has been... quite the witch. HA!'_ Ganondorf looked back at the stable, watching Link show the Princess how to efficiently pack clothes into a travel pack, the girl watching with absolute disdain. A part of him knew Ghirahim was right, she felt... normal. His hand burned around them both, but it flared the most when Link approached, not much at all with Zelda. _'Okay, the joke was bad, my apologies...'_

_'You think she’s aware?'_

_'Of you? The wretched child is suspicious, yes, but she seemed to be baiting you for confirmation,'_

_'Do you think we're safe?'_

_'Are you assuming the boy is being sincere with his assessment on you?'_ Ghirahim scoffed, the jewel warming against Ganondorf’s skin.

_'I think... if the boy is that much of a blind fool, and then if the wench doesn't get anything from us... there is a possibility we'll be safe...'_

_'Let's keep ourselves focused then.'_

_'MasterfortheloveofDemiseIbegofyoutoreconsider'  
_ Ganondorf took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, watching Zelda put on her pack before Rohan walked back into view with a messenger hawk. Zelda took a piece of paper she had left out, and went to the inns desk to scrawl onto it. Once finished, she gave the letter to the hawk, and it took off into the sky. Link came out of the building first, carrying his own light pack as he headed to stand by Ganondorf. Smiling at him, he turned to wait for the scowling Zelda, who glared up at the man before her.

"Who was the hawk for?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I am not going to start tours, I simply am guiding you as a favor to Rohan."

"I didn't send word to my father offering you as a tour guide, Mister Andor," She crossed her arms as she rose her chin up. "I simply informed him of how long my trip would be, so he needn't have to worry." He studied her for a moment more before sighing and turning around to the forest. Extending, his hand out he pointed downriver to where the trees thickened.

"We head towards the heart of the woods, and we don’t stop until we hit the clearing."

 _'You know, if they get lost and perish, that wouldn't necessarily be our fault if the boy lives...!'_ Ganondorf sighed as he trudged forward, ignoring Ghirihim’s comment.

"Why did we come so bloody far into the woods if we’re going to be going back?" Zelda huffed, tying her hair in a ponytail before stomping forward after him. Link trailed behind her, following the two as his eyes scanned the wildlife around them. The trail Ganondorf had planned on taking them was longer than the one he traversed to and from the stable, but it was safer and less intensive in climbing. He had assumed whatever noble he was stuck with would have been fat and unfit, and even now he had a feeling it was still a wise choice. The mosquitoes filled the air like a cloud, the bugs trilling towards the group as they were identified as potential food. The Gerudo was quick to slap any that got close to his exposed face under his hood, and behind him he heard the struggles Zelda made against the pests. Her spitting and whining made it obvious without turning to see that she had gotten one in her mouth. Joy.

"If you'd care to indulge me," She coughed mid-sentence, hacking up something from her throat and spitting it out on a passing palm leaf. "We're not going through the Zonai ruins are we? That path is blocked by the river rapids last time I checked, and monsters have been noted to inhabit the area." Zelda stared at the back of the man’s hood, still fazed by his enormous size and stature. Among the thick, towering trees, she felt like a child again looking up at him and the foliage. It kept herself close to Link.

"No, we're following a game path."

"A game path,"

"Boars and goats run along this all the time, boars more often as the goats tend to be more reckless..."

"And following the trails of a common food source wouldn't attract monsters somehow?" Zelda raised her brow as she asked, watching as the man crouched down and slid off the edge of a short drop, taking a few steps forward to allow her to follow.

"Why would I offer to lead people if I thought it wasn’t safe...?" The princess scowled, muttering to herself as she knelt down herself and hung her feet off the edge. The drop was much greater for her than compared to the man, and out of habit she looked to him and waited. Ganondorf returned her stare, looking confused and uncomfortable as it continued. "...Yes?"

"Aren't you going to help me down?" He blinked, genuinely confused by her question. Link meanwhile, had slid down next to her, jumping off the drop with ease.

"I can’t make this jump! And you can reach me!"

"... I don't feel comfortable grabbing the Princess of Hyrule..." Link already awaited before Zelda, arms up and waiting as she glared at their guide. Ganondorf scratched at his hand, groaning as he turned away from them to keep walking. Zelda slid down, falling into her silent knight’s arms before being set down, Link smiling with a nod before she brushed him away to follow Ganondorf. Link sighed, rolling his eyes as he followed her whilst signing to himself.

_'Oh, thank you Link._ _Oh, no problem my lady.'_

"I apologize if I'm being rude, mister Andor," Zelda ran up to walk besides him after spitting out her words, Ganondorf doing his best to not see her while avoiding stepping on her. It was glaring how selfishly unaware she was. She placed herself closet to the ravine wall as they traveled down the cliff side path to the riverbed, the Gerudo forced to stay dangerously close to the edge to give her a distance he was comfortable with. "But I don’t think me inquiring about my safety as I follow a mysterious man in the woods where monster activity has been notably high as of late is all that unreasonable"

_'Master, if I may-'_

_'No Ghirahim, I already have to deal with her, I don’t need your comments as well...'_ The further they went down, the more Zelda pestered the man with questions. Ganondorf denied her an answer for almost every single one as they reached the river bank. He stayed silent as he pointed to logs that piled over the rocks that jutted over the rushing water. Leading them over, he stopped halfway to wait and watch Zelda cross with Links aid

_'Master, I need to say-'_

_'Ghirahim, I really don’t wish to hear any more remarks about her...'_ Once the two Hylian's crossed, he continued up the cliff path with them in toe, the sun falling behind the western shores tree line. Link looked up, birds cawing and screeching as they flew away from the clifftop, humming to try and get Ganondorf’s attention. The Gerudo turned his head, looking up to where he pointed. "It’s most likely my companion, don’t worry."

"Companion?" Zelda chirped, snickering as she thought of what ugly beast accompanied him. "Do you have a boar up there? Or is it a bear?"

"It’s a stag, actually." He snickered, seeing Links expression brighten with his smile.

"Don't take me for a fool, Mister Andor! Deer do not live in deep Faron!"

"This one does." The path ending as it merged back into the clifftop, Ganondorf stepped away from the cliffside as he looked around. The birds that were left were silent, and the trees were still. Something was off. Link and Zelda came up after him, Link noting Ganondorf tension and putting his hand on his sword.

"Link? Mister Andor? What is it? What's wrong?" 

_'Master, I apologize for speaking again, but there is a serious issue here.'_

_'What? What is it?'_ With a great bellow, Ordon burst through the ferns to the left of the trio, startling the Princess as it skidded to try and hide behind the Gerudo. Ganondorf turned to his friend to see a large arrow sticking out if it’s fore leg. A roar broke out from where it escaped, Ganondorf snapping his head around to see the bright glowing eyes admits the lavender mane. The Lynel stood tall as it looked down upon the four, Links sword protectively drawn.

_'There appears to be a pubescent Lynel crossing the forest, Master Ganondorf...`_


	10. Wielder of Malice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this life, Ganondorf has always taken a passive approach, but now faced with a threat he cannot avoid, a part of him he did not wish to have surfaces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to any Blue Lynel stans out there  
> but after 3 attempts in my BotW Masterquest play through, i had to find a way to kill him somehow

The Lynel's jowls parted as his snarled at the trio before it, its eyes twitching as it studied them. It only had a leather chest piece over its lower torso, a mighty bow and quiver set strapped to it's back, and a stained sword in its left hand. Zelda shrunk behind Link and Ganondorf's figure, her body trembling as she spoke.

"Oh goddesses above, it's in blue...!" Ganondorf slowly pulled out his spear, the bone tipped weapon looking pathetically hopeless against this foe.

"Lynels... have never crossed the Floria falls since I've been here.."

"What a convenient time for us then, Mister Andor!" The Lynel lunged a short length forward, slamming its sword into the ground before it as it gave a quaking roar. Zelda jumped back, shrieking as she almost fell off the cliff below them if it wasn't for Ganondorf's quick hand. Swearing to himself as his hand burned at the touch of her skin, he lifted her up and onto the back of Ordon. The stag gave little protest, only shuddering a little at the added weight. Zelda held where he had gripped her, fear and confusion filling her eyes.

"Don't get off him until we say so. Ordon, keep her safe." The stag grunted softly, its eyes wide as it kept focused on the Lynel, even as Ganondorf pulled the arrow out of its haunch.

_'Ghirahim...'_

_'It's a young stallion, Master. Most likely driven away from its territory across the river once it became of age,'_ The spirit paused for a moment, groaning after a deep sigh. _'And from the looks of its body language, I would deduce it is most definitely mating season for its kind...'_

_'What'_

_'Probably why it was chased off, a horny teenager butting heads with all the other older silver backs...'_

"For fucks sake..." He swore aloud, Zelda snapping her head back to him. The Lynel slowly started to inch forward, Link and Ganondorf slowly receding and pushing Ordon back, trying to turn themselves so their back was to the trees more than the cliffs edge.

"What's wrong, Mister Andor?"

"It's young, and in season..." The monster snarled again, eyes darting from human to human as it started to circle around them like a cat. "I don't think it'll allow us to leave... unscathed..."

_'Well, drop the girl and maybe-'_

_'Ghirahim, this is not the time.'_

_'Master, now is the PERFECT time for me to intervene!'_ Ganondorf grimaced at his shrill voice, his grip tightened on his spear. _'At your current skill level, you are hopelessly unsuited for this duel! Even with the boy at your side!'_ He paused. ' _Even less since he has a normal broadsword!'_ The Lynel lurched forward again, closer this time. Ganondorf growled as he thrust his spear forward at its hand, cutting the palm and making it snarl and recoiled back. _'It's toying with you, master! It knows your protecting the wench, who almost definitely is its target after the walking feast that is Ordon!'_

_'I'm not going to-'_

_'You owe her nothing!'_ Ganondorf felt the amber singe his skin with the heat it radiated. ' _I didn't spend the last century keeping you alive for you to fucking DIE to the miserable flesh mop of Holy entitlement!!'_

 _'And I'm not going to let her or Link fall victim to this monster while I could have helped.'_ Ghirahim screamed in frustration, the jewel starting to glow now and attracting both Zelda and the Lynel's attention.

 _'If you MUST, Master, you are NOT going to fight it on your own,'_ The lynel snarled softly, adjusting its grip on its sword as its body shivered. _'Relax yourself, and grant me permission, Master Ganondorf,'_

_'What?'_

_'And tell the boy to get behind you.'_ Ganondorf shook his head, clenching his teeth before growling out an exasperated sigh.

"Link," He saw the Hylian's ear twitch. "Get behind me." He relaxed his shoulders, the Hylian slowly shuffling around the other as he kept his eyes on the beast. The Lynel's eyes narrowed, lips curling as it hissed.

 _'Ghirahim, I grant you permission-'_ As soon as the thought was made he felt his body move on its own, kneeling down as the spear was pointed straight towards the beast. The feeling was reminiscent of how Ghirahim would guide him through the forest, only this time it was telling him how to stand, how to hold the spear, how to breathe.

 _'Tell the boy to jump onto you,'_ The Lynel's front hoof scraped through the ground, the beast shaking its mane and body before roaring again.

"Link, on my back! Ordon, go!" Link had no hesitation as he launched himself onto Ganondorf's back, Zelda shrieking as Ordon reared up and bolted away into the trees behind them. The Lynel charged forward, raising its sword arm just as Ganondorf launched Link up and over the Lynel from his back. Lurching to the side, Ganondorf spun the spear into the Lynel's armed hand, the serrated edge of his spear slicing its forearm as Link landed upon its back.

 _'I fucking HATE spears... so primitive and useless in combat!'_ Ganondorf watched as Link sliced at the Lynel's back, sending shredded, matted hair flying down with the broken quiver and arrows. The Lynel gave another bellow as it started to buck, trying to swing its sword arm back to get Link, only to tear the wounds that Ganondorf gave it tear further open. Ghirahim kept Ganondorf moving despite its preoccupation with the hylian, the gerudo feeling the spirit analyzing at the creatures body as they moved. Link kicked himself off of the Lynel, the beast catching him with his claws before he hit the ground. Ganondorf took this opportunity to jump forward with his spear, crying out as he aimed to sink the tip the furthest he could in its soft stomach.  
The bone tip sunk halfway into the beast before its roars of pain turned it attention back to Ganondorf. He tried to pull the spear back out as he dodged back, but the serrated tip was stuck in the Lynel's exposed fat and muscle. The Lynel's swing from his sword arm broke the spear, an arrow length piece staying embedded in his abdomen, adding to the blood flow from the slashes in its arm. Link had rolled back to his feet, wincing as he let go of his bleeding side to charge forward again, aiming under the Lynel. Ducking and rolling under its legs, he slashed at its underbelly, narrowly missing its crushing hooves as it flailed around trying to stomp him.  
Ganondorf needed to get the spear tip back, both the gerudo and the spirit guiding him both focused on the piece sticking out of the monsters side. Once Link had rolled away from the legs of the beast, Ganondorf gave a mighty cry and he ran forward, springing up as he grappled the beast as Link had earlier before. The Lynel bucked its head back, trying to headbutt him as its arms flailed back to grab him. Its sword arm failed to bend back enough before its cut muscles finally gave out and tore completely, the arm falling limp and dropping the sword. The remaining arm clawed and tore through the hood Ganondorf had over him, the gerudo reaching his arm around to grab the spearhead he knew was there. He felt the beasts claws tear through his clothes on his back and shoulder, the area growing warm and wet. Once he felt the splintered wood in his hands, his hands clamped onto it as he pulled it out and began plunging it into the Lynel's torso over and over. The beasts roars filled the air, only ever interrupted by Link and Ganondorf's own. The beast finally was able to sink its claws deep enough into Ganondorf to pull him off, the Gerudo falling to the bloodied dirt in pain.  
He looked back up, expecting to see the Lynel coming for him, only to see Link between him and the smoking body of the monster. The gerudo's chest heaved, his eyes going to his hand that still held the spear tip, his right hand glowing through the cloth he had wrapped around it, and the spear tip glowing a sinister indigo.

_'G-ghirahim...'_

_'That is not my doing, Master.'_ The Lynel stood still, blood trickling out of the many holes of it's right side. The purple energy that was in Ganondorf's blade trickled out of the wounds like pus, the thick liquid staining the pool of red below it. Its legs buckled, losing the strength to support its weight as it fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Ganondorf and Link both continued to watch it as it slowly fell to its side, it's two chests slowly growing still as the blood flow from its body slowed. Ganondorf felt his stomach churn as the familiar sight of such copious amounts of blood, tears burning in his eyes as he felt his breath hasten.

 _'No, master...! Master Ganondorf, its alright! It's done! It's not the horse, okay!?'_ Link lowered his sword, wincing in pain again as his free hand gripped his bleeding side. The hylian turned to Ganondorf now, his cheeks speckled with blood that only seemed to exemplify his fierce, sapphire eyes. These same eyes however, saw the injured man before him, succumbing to whatever stress and pain he had. Sheathing his sword, he immediately knelt down besides Ganondorf, frantically looking the larger man before whipping his head around to find where he discarded his bag to.  
 _"You need to breathe, Master! I need you to listen to me, listen to me!'_ Ganondorf felt Ghirahim force his head away from the Lynel's corpse, his shaking breaths shuddering as he slowly felt unable to breathe. _'You are fine, you are able to get enough oxygen, you just need to force yourself to breathe harder!'_ Finding his bag, Link quickly signed something to the gerudo before sprinting off, slowing down halfway as he gripped his side. _'Look! Master, look! Ordon is back! He and the Princess are safe! Your Ordon is safe!'_ The stag galloped back into the clearing, Zelda sliding off as she covered her mouth in horror at the sight around her.

"Oh gods... oh gods..." Her other hand fell to her stomach, her wide opened eyes shooting to her injured knight running to Ganondorf's side. "Oh gods... oh gods, Link..! Link is he..!?" Link sat back down next to Ganondorf, the gerudo starting cough as his erratic breathing continued. Ordon gave a sorrowful bell, kneeling down as he gently rubbed its head and nose against his friends face.

 _'There! Focus on Ordon, master! Focus on his fur, and my voice! Don't think about anything else!'_ Zelda staggered behind Link, her hazy eyes looking the wounds the two possessed over in disbelief. Link had torn open his bag, pulling out a large roll of gauze he was given upon leaving the castle. He has thought its size unnecessarily large at the time, but now it was a god sent. He tried to push Ganondorf onto his side, groaning in protest before stopping to breath. He immediately turned to Zelda, signing quickly to her.

_'Tell him to roll over for me!'_

"H-his hand..."

_'Tell him to roll over so I can help him!'_

"Its... the same mark..."

 _'Master, the boy needs you to roll over to your left side! C'mon now, let's go!'_ Despite the worry and panic in Ghirihim's voice, Ganondorf found it the be the most grounding thing for him besides Ordon. Closing his eyes, he gave a tremendous groan before rolling on his own to expose his right shoulder and back. Zelda staggered back, both hands covering her mouth before he ran to the cliff side, expelling her stomach into the river below. The beasts claws had also tore into Links own side, but compared to Ganondorf's, his was but mere scratched. The skin around the edges of the deepest cut was almost black from the bruising, the rest of his shoulder looking more like a scratching post than skin. Grimacing, Link pulled the roll open and encircled Ganondorf's shoulder, tying it tight before holding the roll with his teeth.

 _'Where is it, I know I packed it..!'_ As soon as he saw the metal canteen, Link ripped it out of his bag and quickly unscrewed the lid. The Royal Nurse called it Tears of Din, a disgusting yellow orange paste that they put on any wounds before dressing them. From burns to scalping, Link had seen it heal the wound faster than the body naturally would, and so he wasted no time lathering it into every carved piece of Ganondorf's back. Ganondorf immediately seized up, his teeth clenching as the act almost fully jolted him out of his panic from the sheer pain alone.

 _'Its okay, master! It's a poultice, the boy is bandaging you!'_ Once Link was satisfied with his work, he took the roll he had been holding with his teeth and wrapped up his arm. Able to push Ganondorf forward enough to push the roll under him, he continued to wrap the Gerudo's wounds as Ordon watched with careful eyes. Once he was done, Link slumped back and coughed, looking absolutely exhausted. Ganondorf slowly rolled back to his back, his breath shallow and slow, but out of the pocket of his mind he was trapped in before. He licked his dry lips, gasping for a moment before speaking.

"... give me a second, I'll help you wrap your side up..." The hylian looked over at Ganondorf with a smile, shaking his head as he signed back.

_'I got it, but thank you.'_


	11. Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The damages done, each one has something to process, an old memory to be haunted by, a fear to be dealt with, a choice to be had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> getting to the juice my doods

Despite the protests from his own body, Ganondorf knew they couldn't stay there with the corpse. Catching his breathe as Link dressed his own wounds, he lifted his good arm to grab and tug on Ordon's neck fur. The stag grunted, slowly walking backwards as he helped pull his friend up. The spearhead fell to the ground, the purple substance splattering to the ground like jelly, causing Link to look up at the man now.

"We can't stay here..." He sputtered out, eyes twitching as he forced himself to try and bear his weight. Ganondorf's head was spinning, dizzy from blood loss no doubt. "The sound of the fight alone would attract monsters to scavenge the remains of the loser... and as the night goes by the smell definitely will.." Link nodded, grimacing as he finished up tying himself up. Sliding his torn and bloodstained shirt back on, he stood up and walked over to Zelda. She was sitting with her knees to her chest, looking over the cliff side silently. He waved her hand in her line of sight, her eyes slowly drifting over to him as he signed.

 _'We're gonna go find a better place to camp. Are you okay to stand?'_ She blinked before nodding slowly, Link not leaving her side as she pushed herself up. Ganondorf watched as he leaned against Ordon for support, watching the pair before he spoke again.

"I'm glad you're safe, Princess... I apologize for this..."

 _'Don't waste your breathe, master..'_ Ghirahim spat out, Ganondorf watching sadly as the girl simply nodded in response to his words. The forest was quickly growing dark, so Ganondorf wasted no time turning around to move away form the stench of the corpse.

"We wont travel far..."  
 _'Ghirahim?'_

_'The rendezvous is just close enough for us to reach before the sun full sets, the luminous stones you left should illuminate it enough to make a fire anyways...'_   
  
  


The outcrop Ganondorf had left wood for prior to arriving at the stable was found just as the stones started to glow brightest. Ganondorf and Ordon slid into the crack of the earth, the man sliding off the stag with a groan. The stone path had started above them, the outcrop being formed from the water eroding the dirt away from the harder shale rocks below, creating a perfect family sized pocket with its own roof. Once he had guided Zelda into the shelter, Link immediately went to the woodpile he saw and went to setting up a fire. Ganondorf watched before sitting up straight, groaning before Ordon walked behind him. The buck bedded itself down behind the gerudo, minding its antlers as it nestled into the dead leaves that collected by the wall. Once it was comfy, it pulled on Ganondorf's hair to pull him back, the Gerudo smiling as he realized the creature set itself up as a cushion for him.

"What a good buck, huh...?" He brought his good hand up to scratch and rub the deer's head, a soft humming noise coming from its throat as thanks. The clanging of metal on metal broke out, and before Link a fore broke out. The hylian put away his small dagger and flint piece, immediately building the of the fire more before going back to Zelda's side. She remained silent, watching Ganondorf and Ordon up until Link had started the fire. Link signed to her, asking for her bag, but she simply shook her head and turned away. Using her bag as a pillow, she curled her legs in as she seemed to try and go to sleep. Link sighed, going back to his bag as he pulled out a the blanket he brought, laying it over her before going back to the fire. The pair of men sat in silence for a long while, neither of them seeming to be able to escape into sleep like Zelda had after their fight.  
  
 _'.... Ghirahim,'_

_'Yes, master?'_

_'Thank you...'_

_'Master Ganondorf, I was simply doing my job as your sword.... but appreciate the gratitude.'_ Ganondorf could feel how weak and tired Ghirahim was, the amber jewel losing any heat it once possessed.

' _Ghirahim'_

_'Yes?'_

_'Go to bed.'_

_'Sir, I beg-'_

_'You spent a lot of energy today, and I don't want you to fade tomorrow when and if I need you...'_ The spirit held its tongue, but Ganondorf could feel its apprehension. _'I promise I'll be fine tonight, but I need you to rest.'_

 _'... as you wish, Master Ganondorf.'_ The gerudo nodded slowly as he felt the spirits essence fade, his amber eyes watching the fire as he and Link stayed awake. His hood torn to shreds by the beast, Ganondorf's red hair was hanging loose and down, his amber eyes and overall gerudo features out in the open. He felt exposed, a part of him dreading if the Princess got a good look at him.  
Actually, he thought to himself, he was a fool if he didn't think she saw him.

"... is she asleep...?" Link looked over at Zelda, slowly nodding as he went back to watching the fire.

"... she knows now, doesn't she...?" Link stared at the fire, the dancing flames illuminating the walls around them, before signing back.

 _'I think she does.'_ Ganondorf's chest fell, eyes heavy as he continued to stroke Ordon's nose. ' _We will have to turn back tomorrow. Your wounds are too deep to heal normally, even with my medicine.'_

"I'll be fine..."

_'You need a doctor to clean and stitch them.'_

"If she knows, what's the point of going to get help?" He spat out, his brow shadowing his eyes as he watched the flames with cold disdain. "They wouldn't heal me, no point if I am to be executed..." The luminous stones behind Link grew blurry in Ganondorf's vision, the Hylian himself looking frustrated as he signed back aggressively.

_'You don't know that she wouldn't have you killed! You saved her life today!'_

"You really think she'd consider that?" The hylian huffed, his fists balling as he glared at Ganondorf.

_'I am the only one supposed to be able to fully kill you, that is what they tell me.'_

"Good to know I would have lived if the Lynel succeeded.." Link scowled at that, giving Ganondorf a look he only ever saw with his Vaba.

_'If I choose not to kill you, no one else will in fear of botching it, as to not repeat the texts of Twilight.'_

"And what if your ordered to by your King? By your Princess?" The hylian's eyes shone in the force light of the fire, his hands confidently signing his words.

' _The King made me swear to a code to uphold over all men, to only the goddesses themselves, one of those rules was not to slay an innocent man.'_ He smirked, the gerudo's eyelids growing heavy as the stones started to blur again. _'What are they going to do? Kill me and risk you being unstoppable?'_ Ganondorf snickered, his head rolling back as he sighed.

"They might..." His eyelids immediately fell, his body heavy as lead as he felt himself succumb to the night, the silhouette of the luminous stones burning in his vision.

The dream started as they all did. His eyes opened into a body he was merely spectating from, moving in a room of darkness. He felt as he had before he drifted off, weak and in pain, but even more so. He felt his chest throb, the pulsation causing him to throw up. Voices arose, saying words he couldn't hear as the cloth that was held over his head was removed, causing the purple bile he purged to fall to the floor. His eyes went to the walls around him, the massive ceiling of the cave unseen by the light of the giant luminous crystal that lined the walls nor the torchlight of those around him.  
Ganondorf's eyes soon dropped to the figures around him, coughing up more bile as he stared at the shadowy figures. Bearing only a single crying eye on cloths covering their faces, their demonic whispers echoed around as another approached him, grabbing onto whatever apparatus he lay is and began assisting its movement. His mind started to fade, his vision soon filling with the eyes that donned the masks of the figures. Every bone in his body was screaming for him to run, to move, to do something, but his body was too heavy to move. The eyes around him grew larger, the details of the room blurring and the glow from the stones took over his vision. He felt something grab him, sink its talons in, and all he wanted to do was scream.  
But nothing came out.

  
  
Zelda watched the dying embers of their fire, her arms wrapped around her knees as she kept herself close to Link. After yesterday, she had to know what happened, why his hand was glowing like that, why his skin burned her. She woke up before either man, scrambling to her feet to sneak over to their guide as he slept. His injuries arm rested on his abdomen, and it took little effort to unwrap the cloth strap that covered the hand. Her own hands shook as red and blue static popped from their contact, her eyes wide as he stared at his hand.  
He had the same mark just as she and Link had, except his triforce had a filled in top.  
He was the Calamity.

She desperately waited for Link to wake up, praying to all three of Golden Goddesses that the Calamity wouldn't wake first. They had to leave, they had to somehow convince the Calamity to follow them as well though! If her hawk went through, the garrison at Lurelin her father promised to station should arrive at the Lakeside stable with the prison wagon, thank the goddesses for her intuition! And then...!  
From the corner of her eye she saw Link stirring, his eyes scrunching up as he made a noise. Zelda squeaked out, desperate to keep quite in her panic as she quickly jabbed and shook the knights side.

"Link, get up! You need to get up now..!!" His eyes shot open, the hylian lurching to his feet in an instant and startling the sleeping Ordon. Zelda covered her mouth, eyes wide in horror as she watched the sleepy deer raise its head up. Link shot her a confused look, the stag blinking slowly at the two of them before resting its head back down next to Ganondorf's arm. "Link, come here..!" She urged, the knight giving her a quizzical look as he knelt back down.

_'What's wrong? Why are you so antsy?'_

"Link, you need to get on guard, this...! He's a male gerudo, he has the same mark we do..!" Link waved his hands around, cutting her off as he shook his head.

_'Zelda, calm down.'_

"Link! My hand burned when I touched him! He created Malice when he killed the Lynel!" She hissed, trying to keep her voice low despite her growing frustration. "That purple energy perfectly matched the description in the historia texts! It's only made from the Calamity itself, it hasn't had any recorded sightings since the Calamity struck! Don't you get it you stupid fool!?" She slapped him the waded blanket she held, the knights scowl growing as he aggressively signed back.

_'He risked his life for us both yesterday! His arm could lose function if not-'_

"It could have been a ploy! You were injured too!! What if he's faking it!?"

 _'You don't fake bone damage!'_ The gerudo coughed suddenly, both hylian's pausing to look at Ganondorf where he lay. Ordon raised its head up again, gently licking Ganondorf's cheek as the gerudo groaned. Zelda quickly turned back to Link, quickly signing back to him.

 _'We are heading back to the stable and taking him with us. That is an ORDER.'_ Link watched her stand up and shove her things together, walking out of the bluff where they slept. Ganondorf himself slowly opened his eyes, his chest in pain as his entire right arm burned. He slowly turned his head to Link, the hylian looking sour. He could only manage a small wave from his good arm, the hylian giving a small smile back as he signed.

 _'Princess says were heading back to the stables. You need medicine.'_ He paused for a moment, his ears twitching before signing again. _'She knows.'_

The gerudo knew he wasn't dreaming this time, yet he felt more hazy and distant from himself than he ever had. His body burned, it was so unbearably hot that it was impossible to think. His arm was numb, and the rest of his muscles struggled to function in the chaos of it all. And the worse part was, the hylian confirmation of his greatest fear. Ganondorf coughed before chuckling, his good hand rising to cover his face.

"So what..? I'm just supposed to walk back with you both... as your prisoner..?" Link watched the man move, standing up and walking over to feel his forehead. After the initial release of sparks, Link could feel the intense fever of the other man.

 _'No, your going to ride back on Ordon. You're burning alive, you need a a healer.'_ He scoffed, doing his hand as he looked back at the Hylian in disbelief. Link had stroked the bucks head, waking Ordon up before trying to get him to help Ganondorf stand.

"Wouldn't it be easier for you to just leave me here then? If I die out here you don't need to worry about upsetting your little Princess..." Link immediately snapped his head to glare at Ganondorf, Ordon spurred to his feet which pushed Ganondorf to sit up.

 _'You are not going to be executed, on my blade I swear it.'_ Ganondorf stared back at Link with hazy eyes, coughing before chuckling again. He didn't help Link as the hylian pushed him into Ordon's back, only really moving as to not cause the stag to fall over. His loose hair fell over his face a shoulders, the gerudo barely able to keep himself sitting upright as Ordon followed behind Link. He saw the princess's figure approach, hearing her voice as Links arms moved.  
  
 _'Ghirahim..?'_ He called out to the spirit in his mind, his body growing weak again as their movement jostled his sore muscles. He waited for a reply, but he couldn't hear his friend. He slumped against Ordon's neck, the scenery blurring as he felt his mind drown in the fever.   
The teary eyes phased back into his vision,  
a cloaked figure out stretching a claws hand out to Ganondorf.

**_"You will finally become something more than a nuisance, Ganondorf."_ **


	12. Uses of Malice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf awakes to find himself in transport, Ghirahim being his only assured ally as he is headed into the dragons den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a beautiful discord call with much shenanigans, all side characters will be named by this generator  
> https://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/zelda-gerudo-names.php
> 
> tho I will resist making the male Rito named Kidloli a reality  
> that's too cursed, even for me

_'Oh, how delightful,'_ Ganondorf's eyes parted, slowly blinking more and more open as he looked up to a cream cloth over him.

"Ghira...?"

 _'Silence, master Ganondorf, we are not alone.'_ He felt Ghirahim pull his head to the right, his head rolling as he saw Link sitting on the edge of the wagon. The hylian's eyes brightened upon seeing Ganondorf awake, quickly scooting to his side as he began hastily signing. Ganondorf couldn't focus enough to see what he said, the gerudo groaning as he tried to adjust his sore back, before halting as the pain nearly cut him short.

 _'Master...'_ He coughed, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to ease through the pain. ' _Would you be kind enough to explain, why upon me waking up I was greeted to the boy and his fellow knights loading you into a carriage like a bale of hay!?'_

"W-water..? Do we have any...?" His eyes parted, just soon enough to see Link nodding as he shuffled over to the other side of the cart, opening a small bag. _'She found out...'_

 _'And so you LET them take you!? Cause I'm sure as hell they didn't fucking convince Ordon to move you with you resisting!'_ Link came back, holding out a canteen as he gestured to himself and back to Ganondorf. The gerudo gently took the canteen with his left arm, raising his head up to drink. The water was ice cold again his lips, his fever more apparent to himself then ever before. He took the entire container in one sip, hands shaking as he slowly lowered it back into Links hands.  
  
 _'What was the point in resisting...? I'm already half dead..'_

 _'If you REALLY think some fucking infected scratch from a blue Lynel would take you out, then I have fucking FAILED on teaching you!'_ Ghirahim's outburst caught Links attention, the Hylian staring at the amber bracelet on Ganondorf's wrist. _'Your body heals differently at different levels of injury, Master Ganondorf! This is why only the blade of the Goddess can kill you! Because while your wound would kill a normal man, your body reacts by-'_  
Ganondorf cut Ghirahim off as he lurched to the side, coughing heavily before spitting out a clot. The gerudo assumed it was of blood at first, but the purple light started to rise from it as it began writhing. Link furrowed his brow, grabbing an arrow from the chest behind him and using it to pierce and lift the glob Ganondorf hacked up.

_'What is...'_

_'It's called Malice. It's a byproduct of the power you possess,'_ Link flicked the glob off the arrow and out of the back of the wagon, trailing behind with the scenery. ' _It can create and recreate flesh and reanimate tissue given enough time, but your body is so unused to the substance that its freaking out, like you did when without my counsel...'_ Ganondorf growled, forcing his hand to his forehead as he clenched the lose hair in frustration.

 _'Just what could we have done!? Just...!!'_ Tears trickled down the side of Ganondorf's cheek. _'Where could we have ran..? Both of them found us! Faron was the only place left we knew of where to hide! What more could we have done...? What's the point an-'_

 _'Enough, the subject is dropped.'_ The spirit snapped, cutting off Ganondorf's thought as the frustration continued to trail out on tears. Link slowly sat away, his eyes heavy with guilt as he watch the man cry silently. ' _I shouldn't have snapped at you, Master Ganondorf, I apologize. I forget at times that you possess more acute emotions when I do not..' G_ anondorf could only softly nod his head as a reply, the gerudo trying to keep his mind on his breathing as his thoughts turned back to how stupid he was.  
The carriage remained silent, not even hands moving to speak for a good long while. Though Link was the one to break the silence, signing to the gerudo. _'...Master, the boy is apologizing to you.'_ Ganondorf sighed, shaking his head.

"Don't... this is my fault anyways..."  
 _'Why do you keep calling him that? "Boy"? You know his name.'_

_'I reserve my right to loathe him, Master Ganondorf. Not all of us are blessed with the absence of our past failures.'_

_'I'm losing that "blessing" day by day now, yet I can call him by his name.'_

_'Mm? Did you recover something last night in your fever?'_

_'I... there were eyes,'_ Ganondorf clenched his eyes shut for a moment, the nightmare of a memory still fresh in his hazy mind. _'With single tear drops... and we were in a cave, filled with luminous stones... i... I think I was dying..."_ Ghirahim stayed quiet, the stone humming softly and again attracting the attention of Link.

 _'Odd... Master, I don't recall any of your deaths within a cave of Luminous stones...'_ Link had shuffled back to Ganondorf's side, making sure he was in his line of sight before signing.

_'Why does the jewel glow?'_

_'Fucking, nosy boy..!'_ Ghirahim hissed, only attracting Links attention again as the amber flew from his emotion.

_'I can imagine them asking about it, and I don't wish to take it away if it's of importance to you.'_

_'... should I tell him, Ghirahim?'_

_'What!? NO'_

_'Ghirahim,'_ He started, the spirit cursing as he continued. _'He's our only ally right now,'_

_'A POSSIBLE ACT'_

_'and I can't think of what would happen if I were to lose being able to talk to you when I need you.'_ He could feel the spirit weight the options, growling and hissing in frustration and the jewel began to heat up enough for Link to feel it.

_'Ganondorf, doesn't that hurt??'_

_'FINE, TELL THE BOY'_ He finally spat out, Ganondorf finally giving a relaxed smile to thank his friend before he spoke.

"It's not a weapon, so don't worry... it's used by a spirit-"

_'DEMON LORD, I AM DEMON LORD GHIRAHIM TO THIS WHELP, MASTER'_

"who has helped me protect myself for all these years." Link blinked, looking back down at the glowing amber on Ganondorf's wrist. "It was actually them who helped us fight the Lynel yesterday, as I'm... not the best fighter." Link was quick to sign after that, his eyes filled with curiosity.

_'So the jewel is like your guardian fairy?'_

_'WHAT'_

_'Like what the legends say of my past selves having?'_

_'IF HE JUST COMPARED ME TO WHO I THINK HE DID, MASTER, SO HELP ME DEMISE-'_ Ganondorf couldn't help but chuckle, his hand going to cover his mouth as it turned into a cough.

"I guess, maybe..! Though, he is not happy with your comparison..."

_'They're speaking with you? Is that why it glows?'_

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it goes off how hes feeling."

 _"He must be pretty excited right now then!'_ That definitely made Ganondorf laugh harder, Ghirahim screaming to himself.

"Ghirahim... isn't exactly happy right now." Link cocked a brow, his one ear rising with it. "He... like the fairy guardians you read about, has been with me in past lives... when I was... you know..." Link immediately looked concerned, hands moving to sign just as Ganondorf cut him off. "BUT, he is bound to my word and like me, he only wishes to have me survive." The gerudo looked down at the band on his wrist, sighing as he heard Ghirahim continued to mutter curses to himself. "He has been a consistent friend to me, supporting me even if he does not personally like the choices," Ghirahim went silent, the jewel humming softly in return to Ganondorf's sentiment. "If they ask to take him, I beg of you to find a way to convince them to not. He is of no harm to anyone..." Link looked back down at the gem, all three sitting in silence again for a moment.

_'... if I touch it, would I be able to hear Ghirahim?'_

_'...If he touches me master, I swear-'_

"Yes, Ghirahim was able to communicate with Ordon this way..." Oh gods, he hadn't even thought of the stag yet. It's not like he was worried he'd get hurt, Ganondorf knew he could hold his own. But just... was he expecting him to be coming back...?

_'May I hear him?'_

_'Master, I swear on the darkest parts of the void, if you dare-'_ Ganondorf shook his head to rid himself of his thought, looking back at Link when he was done before smirking.  
"Oh, go ahead! Though I will warm you, he's not very polite."

 _'MASTER GANONDORF, I SWEAR ON EVERY FUCKING SCALE OF LORD DEMISE'S ASS-'_ Link smiled back, his curious eyes focusing back onto the jewel as he gently pressed his finger to it. _'OH, FUCK ME IN EVERY WOUND I'VE EVER HAD, ITS TOUCHING ME!'_ Link flinched back, almost falling over onto his back as Ganondorf tried to hide his laughter in his coughs.

"Sir Link, are you okay back there?" A new voice came from the clothes wall to Ganondorf's left side, the gerudo going silent as a hand pulled the cloth wall up like a curtain to peek in. He wore the standard armor of the Royal guard, his helmet on the bench seat next to him, holding the reigns to the horse that pulled their wagon in place. "I kept my word that I wouldn't eavesdrop as you interrogated the prisoner, but I was alarmed when I heard you fall." Link quickly moved to sit upright, signing as soon as he could.

_'My apologies, Damonk. I was just surprised by another beetle coming out of hiding back here.'_

"Ah... my apologies Sir Link, the little bastards are terrifying..." The knight glanced at Ganondorf, quickly looking away as he gave Link an awkward, quick nod before closing the curtain. The gerudo's heart sank. Well, that was something he'd have to get used to.

 _' "Interrogating the prisoner" hmm?'_ Link immediately jumped at Ghirahim's voice, looking around before staring wide eyes at the gem. _'How reassuring...'_

_'I can still hear him!'_

_'Yes, you fucking mortal inbred, that's how conduits WORK!'_ Link looked back up at Ganondorf, looking confused as the gerudo could only offer him a shrug. _'Once contact is made, any magic wielder can sense and interact with the conduit as long as they're within its range!'_ Both o f the men's confusion just grew Ghirahim's irritation. _'IT MEANS ONCE YOU TOUCH ME YOU'LL ALWAYS HEAR ME IF YOUR CLOSE.'_

 _'.... I see what you meant, Ganondorf._ '

"He's just really crabby right now as well..."

' _DON'T TALK ABOUT ME AS IF I CAN'T HEAR EITHER OF YOU!!'_ The amber flared in light again, Ganondorf trying not to snicker at his friends frustration. _'Boy! You still have to explain yourself!'_

_'What? Why? "Interrogate" in hands is just "Talk" and "Prisoner" next to each other, it can easily misinterpreted!'_

_'How awfully convenient, boy.'_

_'Why do you say "boy" like that?'_ He turned to Ganondorf. _'Does he not know my name?'_

"He... isn't exactly fond of you."

_'If it were not for my Master's own orders and my state of being, boy, I would gladly complete my promise I gave you an eon ago..'_

_'I... haven't remembered that far back, could you remind me what that was...?'_

_'Oh, gladly!'_

"No, Ghirahim, no."

_'The boy wishes to know, why deny him of his curiosity!?'_

"Sir Link, I hate to interrupt again," Damonk called out through the cloth curtain, the three going quiet. "We are within sights of Castle towns walls, and the Princess has asked you shut the back curtains so that the townsfolk do not see the prisoner." Link sighed, knocking twice on the wooden floor to let the other know he heard him before moving to the open back and untying the rope holding the curtain open.

 _'You'd think the bitch would want to parade you down the street...'_ Ghirahim spat, Link scowling as he sat back down in his original seat, looking concerned at Ganondorf. The gerudo stared back up at the cloth covering of the wagon, his body still immobile and aching, leaving him so helpless. _'Master, the boy has signed that his promise is still true, as if that means anything... don't give me that look, boy, I have all the right to distrust you!'_ Watching the suns light move behind the shadows of trees that passed over the carriage, Ganondorf's thoughts trickled down into the same ones over and over again.  
What came after this? Was he just to be a prisoner, if Link even kept his word?

The ethereal figure from his dream popped into his mind, it's outstretched hand still sending chills down his spine.  
Why did he have a feeling it could go much worse..?


	13. Royal Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon entering the castle, Ganondorf meets the current leader for the hunt on his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would like to preface that i write this all on my phone, so the format is made to make reading dialogue easy to separate from the rest. if it gets too annoying, ill go back through the chapters sometime to make it more polished

Ganondorf immediately heard when the carriage wheels hit the caves roads of Castle town, the man groaning as he sat himself up. Link turned back to him, his expression clearly concerned the other was even ready for that. Clenching his jaw, Ganondorf gave a sharp exhale as he finally erected himself, looking back at the concerned Hylian with a forced smile.

"Well... I'd assume I'll be moved to a cell upon arrival... better to get ready now, hmm?" He managed to finish before having another coughing fit, another glob of Malice falling on his lap. He grimaced at the sight of it, hired hand slowly going to it and grabbing it. It was warm and malleable, almost like wet clay. Yet, the porous, flesh like texture suggested... other likely analogies.

 _'The boy said that he had gotten the princess to agree upon arrival that you would be looked over by a healer,'_ Ganondorf looked back up at Link, the Hylian moving to collect his items and put back on his sword. _'... there's a crowd outside... boy, is this wagon a marked prison carrier?'_ He looked back up, confused as he shook his head. He shuffled to the front curtain, careful to step around Ganondorf as he stuck his torso out to talk with Damonk. From the sliver of view he got, Ganondorf could see the rows of people lining the streets. Long haired maidens holding babes close to them in their arms, scrawny men peeking over broader ones, all with wide, fearful eyes.

"... They know.." Link pulled back in, shutting the curtain as his face spoke to his confusion.

_'Princess Zelda said the hawk she sent to her father would ask that only he would be informed of our arrival,'_

_'Wild birds can easily be shot down, boy'_ The Gerudo fixed his eyes on Malice he played with in his hand. He could feel their terror, even through the fabric walls. He could almost hear their hushed whispers, of a monster being brought into their walls... He pressed his thumb into the glob, piercing the mass as it enveloped his thumb. _'Master, do heed my words,'_ Ghirahim started. ' _Do not concern yourself with the thought the low have of you, especially when their knowledge of you is but little more than poorly translated fables from their mothers as they nursed.'_

"And yet it's still enough to make the adults look on in horror..." As the caravan finally rolled under the castles gates, Zelda leaned forward on her horse to try and see her father and mother up on the balcony. Oh, she could hear her father's praise for her! The young Princess catching the Calamity that the rest of her lineage couldn't do for the last 200 years! She was so excited to hear those words from his mouth, that she was baffled that she couldn't see him standing behind the marble railing. Not even her mother was there. Turning her horse to follow the road up, she kept looking at the balcony as it soon moved behind her, hoping that maybe she was going to see them at the last minute.

"My lady, I am overjoyed to see you home safe." The Sheikah woman had approached the Princess horse from the side, keeping stride with it as the stallion kept moving.

"Impa, where is father and mother? Why didn't they watch for my arrival?" Zelda's voice showed her disappointment, her eyes moving back to her horses head as she spoke. Her Sheikah guardian furrowed her brows, her lower jaw hidden by her face mask and obscuring the rest of her expression.  
  
"There was... an altercation," Zelda snapped her head to Impa, about to speak before Impa cut her off. "I will explain to you in your chambers, I have told the guards to take care of the prisoner on their own. Is Link still with him?"

"I... yes, he wanted to stay there in case it needed assistance." Impa raised a brow, and Zelda just groaned. "Don't ask me why..." Once by the door to the stable, Impa took Zelda's horses reigns and pulled him out of the procession, waving to the guards to keep them moving.

"Sir Link? I'd recommend you get the prisoner ready, were arriving at the sanctum."

 _'Ugh, I can feel it'_ Ganondorf stayed silent as he steeled himself to be ready to stand. He could feel the wagon slowing, even before the knight spoke. Link sat at the edge of the wagons exit, holding into the curtain as he stared at the floor silently. _'Whatever magic barrier that used to be on these walls are so brittle, I could easily break them in my state!'_ The carriage finally stopped, voices calling out commands as the chimes of metal against metal rang out in unison. Link opened the curtain, jumping out before turning to the Gerudo staring at him from the inside. Ganondorf could see the line of soldiers behind Link, their spears held tightly in their hands. Link could only offer a a sad, apologetic look to the Gerudo as he signed.

 _'You may exit the cart. I will assist you if needed.'_ Ganondorf shook his head, scooting to the edge slowly before hanging his feet out of the edge. The soldiers immediately lowered their spear tips, angled towards the Gerudo's neck, earning them all a furious glare from Link. ' _He is incapacitated! Are you all so cowardly to threaten an injured man so?!'_ His aggressive signing staved off a few of them, the rest just barely moving their spears back.

"He is a criminal, Sir Link, it is the same for any such man in the presence of the king." Link glared at the knight who spoke, his distaste clear as Ganondorf slowly slid off the edge, staggering and having to hold onto the wood for a moment as the pain skyrocketed.

 _"This man, whether or not hes the "Calamity",'_ Link added a flair to that sign, emphasizing his distaste for the word. _'Has risked his body and life for both me and your Princess, and has yet to show any resistance during his transport.'_

 _'The boy is still defending you, Master, take your time in standing.'_ Ganondorf took a sharp exhale before letting go of his support, stepping away before finally standing still besides Link. He held his left hand over to hold his still burning arm, his throat burning as it desperately sought the need to cough. Tunic torn and bloodied, hood gone and hair hanging lose and exposed, he had never felt more exposed and defenseless. He kept his eyes down, trying to avoid looking at the guards. He knew they were staring, he could tell without even looking. The carriage behind him spurred, moving away and leaving his backside open for the soldiers to circle around. Link watched them in disdain, looking back up at his friend before gesturing him to follow. In a different situation, Ganondorf would love to have looked at the beauty of the architecture around him. Just by looking at the stonework below him, he knew the walls would be just as exquisite, but he couldn't bring himself to look up as he walked. Fortunately, it was equally because it was easier for him to keep steady looking down as it was his emotions, so Ghirahim had no comment to it. Once up the small stairway and into the titled room, the Gerudo could hear the whispers begin, echoing around the chamber as he was led forward. He followed only by watching Link, stopping only when he did, watching him kneel down.

"You are in the presence of King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule the pious," A voice in front of him rang out, the Gerudo raising his gaze to look at the speaker. A short, stubbly man with a thick mustache stood on the steps before the golden throne adorned with the Hylian Hawk. A large, bearded man sat on the throne, jewels adoring his royal blue coat and intricate golden crown, with eyes cold and fixated on Ganondorf as the other spoke. Ganondorf's own gaze, however, was focused on the kneeling figure besides him. Particularly, the familiar red eye pattern that adorned their attire. "Sire of Princess Zelda, the goddess reincarnate, protector of the realm of Hyrule, and uniter of it's people. You will kneel before him, when in his presence." The speaker stared at Ganondorf, the Gerudo silent as he swallowed any spit he had to ease the urge to cough. When he was sure he wouldn't, he finally spoke.

".... I would kneel, but I do not believe I could get myself back up afterwards." He could hear a few snickers from the court around him, particularly Ghirahim's own. The stubbly man seemed not to happy with his reply, nor did the King himself.

"Ganondorf Dragmire," King Rhoam's voice bellowed out like a drum, the large man standing up off his seat. "Great prince of evil, once a Gerudo king, scourge of Hyrule since its birth," He continued to step down the short stairs, Ganondorf following watching him approach with unease. He could see the figure with the eye marking raise its head now, its half covered face watching him with the full intensity of a predator. "I wouldn't have taken you to be the type of man to crack jokes at your lowest points..." Rhoam stood a foot away from Link, the Gerudo only having to slightly look down at the Hylian king. "After 200 years of running, only to be captured by my daughter and her knight whilst they are both not fully realized..." He chuckled, his bejeweled hand raising up to play with his beard. "I can only imagine how embarrassing that must be for you..." Ganondorf could feel Ghirahim flare up on his arm, his hand moving to cover the bracelet and its jewel.   
"No matter!" He turned away, facing the people of his court as he held his hands up. "For now, the Calamity has been captured! No longer shall he plague our lands with silent fear and bid us against our allies!" The nobles murmured to themselves, some beginning to clap and cheer. The Gerudo felt his throat burn as he needed to cough, trying to keep it in. "Tonight, we shall hold a celebration of this event! And tomorrow we will send word to all people in Hyrule of our victory!" The clapping intensified, the indistinct cheers of the noblemen blurring together as his throat became unbearable. Ganondorf doubled over, chest heaving as his coughing fit began. The crowd immediately silenced, the King quickly stumbling around to watch as the spear man who surrounded Ganondorf directed them back at him aggressively. Link was immediately at his feet, glaring at them as he signed for them to lower their weapons. With one final heave, Ganondorf coughed up what was causing his throat to burn, the large blob of Malice falling to the floor with a wet splat. The whole room focused on it, Ganondorf staying hunched over as he caught his breath. It started to writhe, the guards closest to it making very unmasculine like noises as they lurched away from it. Link unsheathed his sword, impaling it with the blade before turning back to the King.

 _'This man may be the Calamity from the past, but he has yet to prove it.'_ The kings eyes narrowed, his face contorting in confusion.

"I beg your pardon, Link?"

 _'This man willing risked his life for both me and our Princess, and from what I've heard from the citizens who knew as well as his own testimonial, he is an innocent man of our kingdom.'_ Ganondorf looked down at Link, both him and Ghirahim sharing the same thought as they watched the king step back in disgust.  
He's actually doing it.

"Link, I do believe I am mistaken on what you are saying,"

_'You are not. By the code I serve under, this man is guilty of no crime in this lifetime,_

"You listen here now, boy-"

 _'And by law set by your forefathers and the kings of old, any punishment or execution of this man would be a betrayal of the laws given to us by the Goddess Nayru herself.'_ Gasps erupted from the court, all eyes leaving Ganondorf as they fell upon Link. ' _This man may be our prisoner, but he is no criminal.'_


	14. Royal Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Rhoam is not pleased with his Knights deceleration. LInk is not happy with his peoples reaction to Ganondorf. Ganondorf hears things he was not happy to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in a recent art binge, I have found out there is an comic on tumblr planned following the same basic idea!  
> Made from user Katherinetheassassin, their interpretation of the idea seems to focus more on Ganondorfs childhood amd his relationship with his caretaker. I highly reccomend you go check them out and voice your support to them so they know to go through with their comics continuation!  
> https://katherinetheassassin.tumblr.com/post/190066432586/little-ganon-and-his-protector-inspired-by

Standing at attention, Saas stood silent as his King stormed into his study, slamming the door behind him. He watched the royal toss his crown and other ceremonial garb to the luxurious chair behind his desk, growling in frustration as Rhoam gripped and pulled at his beard.

"...if it is any consolation, my King,"

"No, it is NOT, Saas!" The man bellowed out, turning away from his wall to face the Sheikah. "Your people are said to be able to foretell the future and prevent it! How did you miss the stupid boy making a mockery out of me in front of my court?! How could you miss the attack on my wife!?" He had stormed over, now looming over the Sheikah who stayed still and motionless.

"...our foresight is tied to events the Goddesses wish to show us, yes, of great misfortune and ways to prevent them." Saas started, closing his eyes to avoid the Kings growing threatening gaze as he continued. "A single Sheikah, however, cannot see all futures of all places and people at once. Upon the arrival of the Calamity's Vessel, we have had our third eyes transfixed on his actions to keep you and the Princess safe." The king scoffed, swing aside as he stomped away from his Sheikah advisor, Saas opening his eyes as he felt him leave. "As for the Queen, her two appointed Sheikah did their jobs, sacrificing their lives to protect her."

"But the attack still occurred," Rhoam snapped, circling his desk to look over the scraps and notes left on it. "And was executed by YOUR people that you assured me weren't an issue!"

"The Yiga are not our kin any longer, my king," Saas snapped, his eyes narrowing as he suppressed his desire to raise his voice. "They decided that our power and abilities granted to us by the Goddess were more important than the Goddesses themselves." Rhoam's eyes narrowed, Saas keeping his gaze steady as he continued. "And as for their bold attack, I assume it was due to the sudden discovery of the Calamity's Vessel that drove them. And thus, with this all assessed, no further altercations shall occur."

"You better damn well make sure of that, Saas," Rhoam said, moving his crown to the desk and the cape to rest on the back of the chair, before he sat on it himself. "My wife is in utter shock, refusing to see anyone but her handmaidens, if that were to happen to my daughter..." The kings fists tightened, the Sheikah closing his eyes as he knelt down.

"It shall not occur. Impa has been trained from birth to fulfill the duty of being the chosen Princess's faithful guardian. Alongside the chosen hero, the Princess will-"

"Link has declared himself personally responsible for Ganondorf..." Saas craned his head up, his eyes narrow in confusion. "After I demand you to lead the court out, he declared that since it was his responsibility in his past lives to deal the divines punishment upon the Calamity that until he does so, Link will be personally keeping watch over him." The king scoffed, aimlessly turning pages on the tome on his desk. "A declaration that surely soothed the guards that held the monster at spear point."

"... I will send word to Impa then, that she will no longer leave the Princess's side." Rhoam muttered something, his eyes focused on his book as he simply nodded his head. "...and what are we to do when the Gerudo's hawk arrives? They will certainly demand you to recompense their loss, seeing how badly they lashed out after the death of the last unmarked babe." The king swore, his hand going up and running through his hair.

"Damn those whores... are you sure Resia's visits changed nothing?"

"The operatives in Gerudo town have stayed consistent on their reports, and with your declaration already on wing..."

"All we can do is wait..."

* * *

_'Master Ganondorf, you've been staring at the man since you woke up, you care to tell me your fascination with him?'_ Ghirahim asked Ganondorf, the Gerudo indeed watching the Sheikah man who stood on guard by the doorway to his cell. The day before, after King Rhoam sent him and Link out of the throne room, Ganondorf was led here to his cell. It led off separate from the main lockup Ghirahim told him, both of them assuming it was a holding cell. The stone walls separated it from the hallway, the iron door being the only entrance to a average sized room halved by the metal bars of the cell itself. Link had left after the Gerudo was locked in, infuriated by the lack of... well, anything in the cell. Not even a chamber pot sat in the cell. The Sheikah man came at Links request, standing guard as Link searched for the bare essentials. As dawn's light leaked through the small porthole windows of the room, waking the Gerudo from his dusty cot the Hylian has found for him, Ganondorf was greeted by the same Sheikah, eyes closed as he stood motionless against the wall by the door.

_'You said they are called Sheikah, yes...?'_

_'Yes, they're the servants of those with the blood of the Goddess. They're quite the annoying foe,'_ Ghirahim mused, humming as Ganondorf rubbed his aching shoulder. Like Ghirahim had said yesterday, his wounds were already healing. His body no longer screamed in agony when he moved. _'They're quite magically adept, and intelligent for mortals. In your last lifetime, they constructed four titans that assisted that era hero in felling you. And now look at them,'_ The spirit scoffed, the Sheikah's eyes opening and locking with the Gerudo's. ' _They're pathetically able to keep this castle together, the only solid magical barrier I've encountered being too far down for me to properly-'_

"Best tell your minion to watch his mouth, Ganondorf."

 _'Ohfuckhello'_ Ganondorf blinked in shock as the man interrupted Ghirahim, his calm red eyes focused on the Gerudo.

"For he seems to be talking without seeing the fact that there are no threats to the royal family other the man currently in a cell."

"He... he is allowed to have his opinions and speak about them, I will not take that way from him.. but he does not act without my say so.."

 _'And might I ask whom and how the fuck you can hear me, little worm?'_ Ghirahim spat, Ganondorf planting his palm to his face as he groaned.

"You may call me Maz, and all Shiekah are trained to listen with their third eyes, to the spirits unseen." Maz chuckled, eyes still focused on Ganondorf, who was still transfixed by the other. "Master Link should be arriving soon with a meal for you, as well as some clothes."

_'I doubt the boy will have found anyone who was willing to repair Master Ganondorf's attire, mortals are pathetically predictable when it comes to fear.'_

"Ghirahim...."

"Really now?"

 _'To be the one who fixed the grabs worn by the Great Ganondorf? Or make new ones for him? Pah! The boy is probably getting mocked to his face to 'dare' ask them for such civil behaviors!'_ Ganondorf could feel Ghirahim's anger, the amber growing hot on his wrist. _'It's disgusting how you worms keep hostages no intention to care for them...'_

"And you do, demon lord?"

 _'No, why waste time on a lie so pathetic?'_ The Sheikah narrowed his eyes, humming as he thought. _'The boy is returning, what say you worm?'_

"Excuse me?"

"Ghirahim, please..."

 _'Do you think your people are as kind as they sing about?'_ Maz stayed silent after the question, his eyes closing as Ganondorf felt Ghirahim swell with pride.  
The door to the room opened, an aggravated Link storming in holding a basket as well as a pack. He kicked the door closed behind him, dropping to the floor to set down the basket to sign.

 _'Maz, will you unlock his cell?'_ The Sheikah nodded, taking out a key to lock the main door first, and walked to it. Link looked back over to Ganondorf, looking apologetic as he signed in between moving his pack off. _'I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner, I was trying to find a tailor who would fix up your tunic after I cleaned it,'_ Maz walked over to the barred door, unlocking it as he kept his eyes on Ganondorf, who in return kept the stare until Maz rested against the wall once more. _'But no one would accept the job! How can someone be so scared of mending clothes!?'_ Ghirahim laughed to himself, Maz rolling his eyes as he sighed. Ganondorf could only offer a smile to the Hylian, standing up to move out of the cell to sit next to him. Maz watched him, but Ganondorf had a feeling he wouldn't move unless Link said to.

"It's okay Link, if you can get me some needle and a spool of thread, I can mend it myself. I don't need anything fancy." Link huffed, pulling the top off the basket on his right before sliding it to the Gerudo. Ganondorf's eyes fell upon the scarlet apples and the steaming rice balls wrapped in leaves.

_'I just hoped after not being able to convince a healer to see you, I could at least do this...'_

"Master Link, you have the right to order them to." Link started to sign, but Ganon took the words from his hands as he picked up one of the rice balls.

"It doesn't matter if he could make them do it, he's upset at the fact they simply wouldn't for such little reasons..." Link dropped his hands, sighing as he nodded and pointed to the Gerudo. He took a bite out of the rice ball he held, his other hand flying up as he immediately made a mess from lose rice grains.

_'Boy, I told you you and I will be the only ones here who would willing act in care of Master Ganondorf, but you wouldn't have it,'_

"But currently, Master Link is the only one of you two with a body to do anything." Link blinked for a moment, looking back and forth between Maz and Ganondorf, before the Gerudo wiped the rice off his cheeks and spoke.

"Maz can hear him as well. The uh, third eye thingy..." Link nodded slowly, still looking surprised and confused as Ghirahim snarled.

_'I am MORE than capable of forming a body, you miserable worm, IF mister Ganondorf simply possessed the proper conduit for me to inhabit!'_

_'What would you need?'_ Link signed, Maz chuckling to himself as he enjoyed Ghirahim's frustration. _'Just, out of curiosity.'_

 _'To form a physical body without the use of a blade, I would need gem of my color,'_ The spirit muttered out, the amber flashing brightly for a moment, drawing everyone's attention to it... except Ganondorf. He was going for that second rice ball. _'My magic travels best in warm colors, particularly from the yellow to red spectrum's, and my body is most solid and stable when said conduit is of a higher quality, a Topaz or Diamond for example,'_

"And by stable you mean if I felt the need to slap you, I could?" Ganondorf teased in between chews of his meal, Link snickering beside him.

 _'Oh, of course Master,'_ Ganondorf could feel the amber heat up, Ghirahim's voice dropping and making the man immediately regret his decision.

"Nevermind"

_'I LIVE to serve you after all,'_

"Ghirahim,"

_'And if it pleasures you to do so, I will GLADLY bend over and-'_

"You form your own weapon at your most stable levels, correct demon?" For once thankful for the Sheikah's presence, Ganondorf set down his half eaten rice ball as he buried his pinked face in his hand, Link hiding his own face in his tunic as he tried not to laugh. _'You are correct, worm, yes. I form a blade suited for my master, which shape changes depending on their preferences.'_ Ghirahim explained, the Sheikah humming along. ' _Though I am only rendered as in my blade state upon his command, t o ease your miserable kings mind,'_

"You're pushing your limit again, demon."

 _'I could stay in my human figure and simply serve my master in the duties your fellow kin will not do, like changing the chamber pot, mending clothes,"_ The Shiekah looked as if he was to respond, but his eyes shot to the door just as furious knocking barraged them. Link and Ganondorf glanced at each other, confused and asking the other with their expressions before the familiar shrill voice screeched out.

"Why is this locked!? I DEMAND you open this door!"

"The prisoner is eating and Master Link is discussing his care, my Princess." Maz replied to Zelda calmly, the Gerudo sighing as he moved his rice ball into the basket, grabbing it as he prepared to trudge back into his cell.

"Link, I COMMAND you stick that pig with your sword this goddamn instant!!" Link frowned, looking to Maz as he began signing for him to read aloud.

"Why?"

"IS HE QUESTIONING MY COMMAND!?"

"Master Link has already stated before the goddesses themselves he would not execute the prisoner until he has committed a crime worthy of it."

"THAT WRETCHED PIG ORDERED AN ATTACK ON MY MOTHER!" Link and Ganondorf both stood in shock and confusion again, looking at Maz who seemed... more or less annoyed.

"My Princess, Lady Impa will explain to you-"

"Father and Impa said my mother was attacked by Yiga clan members on her return from negotiations with the Gerudo! He commanded them to kill her!!"

 _'The fuck is a Yiga?'_ Ghirahim muttered, Ganondorf nodding in agreement just as Link turned to answer him.

_'They're defected Shiekah members who turned their back to the royal family. They've pledged their allegiance to the Calamity after King Cassus commanded the Shiekah to put aside their advanced magic to keep Hyrule in peace.'_

"Correct, Master Link," Praised Maz, nodding before raising his voice loud enough to make sure Zelda could hear outside the door.

"The Yiga have hidden themselves in the Gerudo Highlands, and have yet to be seen passed lake Hylia. Was that not where you met the prisoner, my Princess?" There was a shrill scream of frustration from the other side of the door, another thud suggesting she kicked it again.

"My mother won't see me OR father right now, you hear me pig!? She's scared so badly she REFUSES to see her only daughter!! I might have to go to your STUPID homeland because of it!!" There was a muffled shout from behind the door, Zelda arguing with a other voice before it started to fade away. The three men sat in the room silent, Ghirahim breaking the silence with a chuckle.

 _'How nice, Master Ganondorf, we have allies if we need them.'_ That earned a glare from Maz.

"Why would Zelda need to go to Gerudo town if he mother can't?"

"Because Queen Resia is the ambassador to the Gerudo," Maz answered. "and after last year's incident, their relationship has been strained to a point where the queen was constantly moving back and forth to try and mend it."

 _'What did you worms do, hmm?'_ Ghirahim mockingly cooed, Ganondorf noticing how Link turned away from the Gerudo. ' _Unlike your kind, my Masters people don't get up in arms unless you really fucked up...'_ Maz stared at the Gerudo in silence blinking slowly before he finally replied.

"... last year, another male child was born in the gerudo. Just as the one a century earlier, it was unmarked, which led the Gerudo to believe it to not be the cursed babe they feared." Ganondorf felt his body tense, he knew where this was going. "But as the royal decree stated, the babe was sent with its mother to the castle for a confirmation of its innocence..." Maz paused, his eyes darkening for a second as he too turned his gaze from Ganondorf. "The caravan was intercepted by Yiga foot soldiers, and to make sure the Yiga did not take the child in case it was you..." The shame was clear on Maz's hidden face, Ganondorf's gaze falling to the floor as he felt the guilt hit him.

 _'So you've murdered children in front of their weeping mothers,'_ Ghirahim spat, chuckling to himself, not yet away of his Masters sorrow to the news. _'And you have the audacity to think of yourself as better than us?_


	15. Polital demands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After only three days of respite, Ganondorf is to be moved in order to appease political tensions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THAT FUCKING HYRULE WARRIORS: AGE OF CALAMITY, HUH???

Impa sat on the balcony to Zelda's room, the Princess resting in her bed as the moon rose in the sky above the castle. The Shiekah kept her eyes on the girl, eyes not moving from her as Saas jumped down from the rooftop to join her.

"Impa."

"Master Ko'sah." They gave the greeting nods, Impa's eyes still not leaving Zelda. Saas looked over at the sleeping princess as well, the two sharing a brief silence as the Shiekah man prepared to speak.

"The Gerudos hawk arrived at sundown, much earlier than anticipated."

"What did they say?" Saas exhaled, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"They're outraged, demanding a formal apology from the King himself," Impa chuckled.

"How likely..."

"The older counsel calling for an exchange in blood..." Impa took her eyes away from the sleeping Zelda, looking at her superior. Saas returned her stare. "But to keep peace, they have instead demanded for the prisoner to be brought to Gerudo town," The two exchanged a expression, both of them knowing exactly how their King reacted to that.

"What for? Did they specify?"

"To record him and his birth mother, how he escaped, and to fulfill the 'Kings' civil duty of increasing the purity of the Gerudo lineage." Silence fell over them again, Impa looking back at her sleeping Princess as a breeze picked up. "... the king knows he cannot afford to strain the kingdom's relationship with the Gerudo anymore. They're a formidable ally to Hyrule's people, granting us soldiers to guard the most obscure regions that the normal Hylian has difficulty treading,"

"But the queen is still in shock, she will not want to go back to the desert so soon..." Impa glanced at Saas, the man staring at the illuminated garden below them.

"The King has decided that you and the Princess will prepare and leave in the morning, with four extra Shiekah in common garb. Master Koshia has already been informed, and has told the chosen Hero of this trip for the morning,"

"Has the Calamity's vessel been informed?" Saas shook his head.

"Despite Master Koshia being adamant of the Vessel being clueless to the Yiga's existence, the King demanded that he is kept in the dark." He turned to the woman, eyes studying her. "Any other questions?"

"How are we traveling?"

"Horseback. The prisoner will be walking alongside Master Koshia and the chosen Hero's steeds."

"That'll take a few days at best."

"With that thinking, most definitely." Impa sighed, shaking her head as stepped into Zelda's room, immediately moving to her closet to start packing for her.

"The princess will not be happy with this..."

"So when Link arrives... we're leaving?" The Gerudo asked, raising his brow as his Shiekah guard sewed up his old tunic.

"Correct."

_'But you won't tell us where,'_

"And I am to walk as you ride.."

"With your hands bound, yes." Maz nodded as he replied, Ganondorf looking... quite displeased with that idea. "And the Princess will be going as well"

 _'Oh, joy'_ Maz chuckled, pulling the thread fully through before moving to tie it.

"I know the Princess is not someone you are fond off, nor do I blame you, but acting more courteous to her might help convince me to find a reason for you to get a body," Ghirahim gave a single laugh, Ganondorf wincing at its volume.

_'OH, you think you're hilarious, don't you?'_

"Occasionally." Maz pulled out a small knife as he cut the thread, dropping the needle into the nearby basket before holding out the shirt to view his craftsmanship in the morning light.

"See? My stitching is fine, Ganondorf."

"Its not that..." The Gerudo started, giving a sheepish laugh as he scratched his scarred arm. The wound had practically healed fully at this point, leaving only a mark of the incident to tell its tale. "Its just I enjoy sewing my clothes myself.. its soothing, and well.... gives me something to do..." Maz nodded, humming as he walked over to hold out Ganondorf's tunic back to him.

"A needle is still a weapon, and while you have convinced me you are of no ill will, others are not as attentive to the third eyes sight." Ganondorf took his tunic back, lifting up his arms to slid it back onto his body. The stitching held, and other than the faded stain, it was as good as new.  
  
 _'Bold of you to assume that I bear no ill will'_

"Ironically, demon lord," Maz snickered, walking back to his spot on the wall before resting against it. "Its actually your image in the third eye that confirms your masters genuine words!" He gave a short laugh, Ganondorf smirking along side him. The Shiekah was kind to him soon after the first day, and the Gerudo was grateful for his humanity compared to the few others he met, but Ganondorf still felt apprehensive around him. His fragmented memory stuck in his mind, the Shiekah eye staring into his very core. Ghirahim had noted this, and Ganondorf was sure that was the reason he engaged the Shiekah in conversation so often. To gain information or to reassure him, however Ganondorf couldn't decide which was more likely.

 _'The boy has pulled up with two horses, Master.'_ Ganondorf nodded, sighing as he pushed himself up and moved to the cell door.

"And we cant put me in a wagon because...?"

"How would I test your claims properly, hmm?" Maz chuckled, stepping forward to the cell and unlocking it just as Link opened the door to the room. "Besides, where we are heading it is unwise to traverse on wagon wheels. Now, hold out your hands for Master Link. The quicker we leave, the less chance people will be up to see you leave." Link walked over with some leather straps, giving a complicated smile to his friend as he wrapped them around Ganondorf's wrists.

 _'What, do you not have any size big enough for my master?'_ Links face immediately flushed in embarrassment, turning away just as Ghirahim groaned in disgust. Ganondorf himself just smiled, walking behind Link as he led the Gerudo and Shiekah out of the prison hold. Ganondorf couldn't help but smile as he was brought to the two steeds. Links own was a chocolate brown with white feathered feet, its eyes almost hidden behind its striking black mane. The other looked almost purple under the rising morning sun, the majority of its gray body solid minus is hindquarters, which were spotted. The two stallions nickered a greeting to the three who approached them, Ganondorf offering up his hands for them to sniff. He was almost eye level with them both, and he didn't wish to startle them. Both of them however, seemed very receptive of his greeting, nibbling on his fingers and snorting loudly.

"Master Links horse is the one you'll be the closest too, Ganondorf." Maz said, coming in from behind as he moved to the dotted steed and pulled a rope off its saddle bag.

"They're beautiful animals, do they have names?" The Gerudo asked as Maz tied a knot through his leather cuffs, Link jumping on his horse as he got ready himself.

"Master Link's horse is simply named Whistler, more or less because Master Link can only whistle to command him." The Shiekah handed the spool of rope to Link, mounting his own horse now as he spurred it to begin moving. "The stable hands call this one Ingo." Ganondorf hummed as he followed the horses as they began to walk, the daunting trip ahead lessening itself as he watched how easily his pace matched the horses. He stayed between the two as they progressed down the castle road, the Gerudo finally able to take in the golden and white grandeur of the castle. The tall spires decorated with the golden bird, the stained glass which brilliance shimmered in the wee morning light, the Gerudo would have loved to watch the sunrise continue over the walls.

"Master Koshia, you have arrived." Ganondorf's gaze was averted as he looked at the new voices owner. Another Shiekah sat atop a black dappled horse, to her side rode the most disgruntled princess atop her stark white stallion. Four more Shiekah stood nearby, one holding the reigns to a horse holding a small amount of baggage as well as a small caged bird.

"Impa, I presume we are ready to head out?" The shiekah on the black horse, whom Ganondorf assumed was Impa, nodded.

"Patrol says we have ten minutes before the first early risers come out,"

"Perfect." Maz replied, spurring his horse again as the group behind Impa and the Princess followed suit. Ganondorf watched as Impa stared at him for a moment before moving her own, beckoning Zelda to follow. The princess silently did just so, much to his surprise, and Ganondorf followed the group as he kept pace with Link and Maz's mounts. They led themselves through the side of Castle town, Ganondorf forced to stay between the stallions to hide himself. Once they left the western gate, the sun finally risen over the horizon line, Link turned to Ganondorf and signed with a smile.

_'We can talk now. We shouldn't be traveling much faster then a cantor, so we have time to ourselves.'_ The Gerudo returned the smile, his hand itching and prompting him to rub it against his chest to sooth it.

"I know a wagon was declined because it would be unfit for where were going... but wouldn't me in the open also attract attention of sorts? Even from these Yiga people?"

"The four scouts Impa brought has set up our trip ahead," Maz explained, both Link and Ganondorf turning to face him as he spoke. "All four are using their third eye to see the road ahead, taking turns between each other. If one is to see a traveler on the road we are taking, despite its lack of usage, they are to simply delude their gaze."

 _'How ominous and uninformative.'_ Ghirahim muttered, Maz humming before rolling his eyes. ' _Just say you use magic, what are going to do? Turn you in?'_

"Who said it was magic?" Maz replied with a cheeky smile warping the cloth covering his lower face. Ganondorf had turned to watch the group that moved a good stride ahead of them, the Princess and Impa at front, appearing to be talking.

_'If it utilizes energy to manipulate the environment in a non physical way, its magic.'_

"Explain the wind."

 _'GLADLY,'_ Ganondorf could only give Link a pained expression of "not again', the Hylian only able to offer him a shrug as he laughed.

 _'You could tell him to be quiet.'_ Ganondorf shook his head, bound hands moving up and struggling to sign his reply.

 _'If I do, he'll turn onto me.'_ Link snorted, covering his mouth as Ganondorf flushed. "It wasn't that bad!!"

 _'Oh no, it was bad! You looked like you were saying he'd move onto you, as if you were the second course to a meal.'_ Ganondorf flew his head back, cackling loudly, making the two horses beside him stamper away a bit and Ghirahim stop his lecture. Their leading party however, seemed less enthused by his outburst. Reigning in their horses, Impa turned to Zelda, hastily speaking to her just before the Princess spurred her horse back to the trio.

"You think this is funny, pig? Are you enjoying yourself back here?" The sting of her name for him was deeper than it was yesterday, the Gerudo grimacing in return to its utterance. Link was quick to sign, looking defiant as he spoke.

 _'He has proven himself to you and me both as a man willing to sacrifice his life for ours,'_ He started, Impa riding back to join her Princess's side. _'And you act as if he were no different from the monsters I've protected you from.'_ Zelda's glare turned to the Hylian, her hands tightening around her reigns. Impa reached out a hand to her.

"Zelda-"

"Have you learned NOTHING from the lessons you have received, Link!?" The Shiekah woman recoiled slowly, Ganondorf stepping back himself as he turned to watch Link continue to stand tall as she continued. "This man has been a menace to us for the entire existence of our people! You have shared with me dreams we shared of the suffering you had witnessed in the past, the vast tales of this vile creatures stain on life itself spread through countless books and scrolls in our collective libraries, and you dare stand there beside him, defending him as a good man." Link's fierce gaze never left his Princess as she berated him, waiting until she had closed her mouth before he moved his hands to reply.

 _'If we are to be judged by our past lives, my Princess, you and I both would earn the same title of monster you give him.'_ The Princess swallowed, her face flushing as her rage built. Both Impa and Maz stayed silent, watching the two speak alongside Ganondorf. _'We may be the ones who wield the sword, but you have just as much blood on your hands,'_ Zelda's glare on Link faltered, her horse stepping back and nickering at the tension between the two. Ganondorf could only watch, the uncomfortable awkward tension between the two slowly making Ghirahim laugh. Maz turned slowly to Ganondorf, the gerudo tensing up at his companions voice just as Zelda turned her horse away, spurring it back to the front where she continued to run, not waiting for Impa or her four escorts.

 _'Why are you laughing, Ghirahim...?'_ The Gerudo asked as Impa turned her steed to chase after Zelda, Link watching for a moment before spurring his own to continue at the pace they had started with.  
  
 _'Because the boy is right.'_ The spirit chuckled, an ominous joy rising in his voice that made Ganondorf's skin crawl. ' _The boy, these trained dogs, they are no different from me in our purpose. We are but mere weapons for our Masters,'_ Impa had caught up to Zelda, their horses a great distance ahead from the trio now.  
 _'Harming only what they wield us against.'_


	16. Sticks and Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sticks and Stones may break my bones  
> but words leave me with emotional scars that last lifetimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when im upset, they get upset.  
> and woo boi, this online class is making me wanna die  
> fortunately, this thing started as angst, so it works

Ganondorf couldn't find it within himself to speak after their altercation. As the sun moved across the sky from one side to the other, the gerudo could only manage one word answers and the occasional grunt when Maz or Ghirahim spoke to him. Even as he felt his feet begin to ache from the nonstop march, he said nothing, Ghirahim being the one to speak up to Maz about his pain. Thankfully, that was only an hour before the troupe had decided to sit and rest for the night. The lights if the coliseum lit up the river to the east, Ganondorf watching the far away reflections dance across the waters surface as fireflies soon began to join them.  
Impa had walked over once they had gotten off their horses, informing Maz that the princess requested that the parties camp separately. And so, Maz and Link let the gerudo rest and hold the horses reigns as they gathered wood and the like. He watched the lights as the sun fell behind him. He watched his companions grab items from their saddle backs and make a fire. He watched the other group a few yards away do the same, the two hylian's he walked through Faron with sharing the same pained and loathing expressions.  
All because of him.  
Maz had taken the leads from Ganondorf, moving them to a log where he tied them to.

"Come, Ganondorf. You need to eat. The jerky I had packed for our journey supplies much more energy than you would expect." The Shiekah hummed, beckoning the gerudo to join them beside their fire. Link was already sitting by the embers, his eyes focused on the dancing flames as he slowly ate his meal. Ganondorf moved over with his heart still heavy, joining the silence that even Ghirahim didn't dare disturb. He weakly took the strip that Maz held out for him, nibbling on it slowly as he too watched the fire flicker.  
Zelda's words rose up in the gerudo's mind.

> _"You have shared to me dreamed we shared of the suffering you have witnessed in the past,"_

The spite and venom in her words echoing in his skull, his hand lowering his tasteless meal as his lips almost moved on his own.

"You remember things like I do..." The hylian's ears flickered, offering the only confirmation that he heard the gerudo's words. "in dreams... you recall things... experience them, but only able to watch..." The hylian gave a short nod, his hand move his jerky back to take another bite out of. Ganondorf studied Link, his shoulders heavy as the words he spoke. "So you've seen the same things I have..." His voice dropped, his eyes falling to the food he played with in his hands. "Of what monstrous things i have done..."

"What a curse has done." Maz cut into Ganondorf's sentence, the Shiekah's face fully exposed as he had moved his mask down to eat. He was much older than Ganondorf expected, with several scars continuing down his face to his neck. "The words of the hero of the sky written in the Canyon Temple state that the evil that plagued the lands is the dying curse of the great Demise," Ganondorf felt his skin grow warm from the name, Ghirahim's jewel growing warm as well. He did not speak, but Ganondorf could feel the spirits interest peak at the utterance of his masters name. "The original master to the spirit that guides you used his very soul to curse the goddess's bloodline and her hero upon his death, the curse following the two and attaching itself to whatever rose to attack." Maz continued, the two men sitting in silence as they listened. "It wasn't until the years after the first Hyrulian civil war, that the texts speak of the curse mirroring the cycle of reincarnation that the Hero and Goddess. Of a prince born in sands, raised by witches in a tribe of thieves."  
Faces flashed before Ganondorf's eyes, two old Gerudo's with mad eyes and years of power etched into their faces. Their names were on the tip of his tongue, but all he could think of upon thing of their name was simply 'Vaba'. Maz looked up at Ganondorf during his pause, studying his expression in the fire light before he continued.  
"The Era of the Hero of Time was meticulously recorded, the first Ganondorf being described as a man desperate to help his people, no matter the costs... that's when we believe the curse attached itself to him." The Shiekah paused as he waited for the gerudo to comment or ask something, only to be met with his continued silence. "... the Shiekah tasked with maintaining the history have always thought that if the King of that era was more willing to negotiate with the Gerudo, that the original Ganondorf would have never become the vessel for the curse, the curse you now bear and fight to reject."

"... if it looks to attack, why hasn't it left me to seek a new vessel...?" Ganondorf asked the Shiekah weakly, his hands clenching each other as he tried to hold himself the best he could despite his wrists being bound. The best he managed was to bring his knees to his chest and hold it close with his arms barely wrapped around them, it causing strain on his wrists.

"I do not have the answer for that," Maz replied, his eyes focused on the bound man as he grabbed another log to feed to the fire. "I am surprised myself that the demon lord is bound to you, despite your visage in the third eye being so different from his own." Maz paused, eyes moving to Link as the hylian moved to grab another piece of jerky from the Shiekah's bag. Ganondorf could feel tears escape from his eyes, the weight of the world feeling as of it had decided to rest upon his back. He silently beckoned Ghirahim, the spirit pausing for a moment before speaking.

 _'I apologize, Master Ganondorf, but I cannot find the answer you seek.'_ Ganondorf knew better than to expect one for such a cryptic conundrum, but the fact didn't exactly ease the darkening cloud that weighed on him. _'The dog is correct... as in the past I have been pulled and attached only to those with intent to reap the great master Demise's wish, only being able to regain true sentience in the most recent eras... and yet...'_ The jewel hummed, glowing softly as its warmth soothed Ganondorf if only slightly.  
_'I feel just as tightly bound to you as I have to the great master himself, even as you wish to differentiate yourself from our past...'_ Ghirahim paused, before scoffing. ' _Peculiar, isn't it? The more I try and wrack myself for a reason why, the less my mind can recall!'_ Ganondorf chuckled as well, his own laugh being devoid of any emotion it should have. Link had turned to the gerudo now, Ganons red, puffy eyes avoiding his gaze. ' _Its annoying how as I search within myself, I'm continually met with the image of a hand, wielding magic I hadn't ever seen before.'_ Link wiped his face, determination filling his eyes and he moved closer to Ganondorf, waiting for the man to look at him.  
_'Which is even more annoying, as how is there a magic that I don't know of?'_

 _'The man I see in my dreams, the man I watch myself kill, he does not cry.'_ Link signed, Ganondorf slowly raising his head to watch his hands speak. _'He did not morn the death of his caretakers, nor of his people. He did not worry about the health of people he perceived to be a danger to himself, nor would he have risked himself for them.'_ Another tear slid down the gerudo's cheek, the man looking away from the hylian as he tried to continue, much to his dismay.

"But yet here I am, doing nothing and still hurting people simply by existing..." Ganondorf could hear Links arms swing around aggressively, the gerudo doing his best to ignore them and his words. He could feel Ghirahim grow irritated within the gem, the light it emitted darkened in hue.

 _'Master, and apologizes can be had later, but I don't fucking recall you ever giving any wretched soul in this cursed rock a reason to be upset or in pain.'_ If he was at all surprised by Ghirahim's words, Ganondorf did not show it. His expression stayed devoid of anything but misery as the tears continued to fall, unable to focus on anything even as Link futilely continued to try and speak with him. _'Even if we are to ignore the complexity of the situation and look at it at it's most basic level, it is but pathetically fear based judgment that had made anyone act differently by your mere presence!'_ Link had stopped signing, Ganondorf catching his teary eyes out of the corner of his own. ' _As disgusting and insulting as it has been for me to watch you live so humbly, it's almost ironic how when you were younger no one treated you any differently from any other child! As did the boy all those years ago, and he clings to that now!'_

"Ghirahim..."

 _'No master, I am not done._ _I am not going to keep letting you contemplate the pros and cons on how drowning yourself in the river once they're asleep will benefit the world! Especially after the words of a spoiled brat, who has ridden so far on the coattails of the stories people tell her that she has yet the need to prove herself to be so!'_ The three sat silently by the fire, Ganondorf's jerky haven fallen to the dirt long ago in the conversation. The salt from his tears stung his eyes, his gaze staying on the forgotten food as he desperately tried to avoid the stares of the two nearby. After another long wind of silence, Maz rose up and walked to Ganondorf's side.

"Demon, how tight should I tie his leash so he may not run tonight?"

_'Wrap it around his wrists a few times. He could easily breath the leather of he wanted to...'_

Ganondorf didn't sleep that night, and he was sure Maz didn't either. After the Shiekah had tied the rope tighter around his wrists last night, the look he gave the gerudo was something he hadn't seen off of any other person but Vaba. The concern and worry, he felt disgusting for making the man pity him. He hated himself for making his thoughts so easy for Ghirahim to read, and he hated himself for wanting to hate Ghirahim. The spirit had made it clear in the past he only cared for his well being, a sentiment that the gerudo couldn't help but distrust. To be eternally bound to serve him battles, only now to care for his sniveling self... he knew the spirit had to resent him for being in such a helpless state than it was used to seeing him. These thoughts kept circulating throughout the night, the gerudo blocking out any words from Ghirahim until the sun started to peek over the mountains in the east. Impa was the first to stir, the woman rising and stirring the four others of her troop before gently waking the princess. Ganondorf watched her rise, seeing the girls puffy eyes adding to his self loathing. Maz had stirred upon Impa's arousal, the Shiekah moving to Link as he gently woke him up. He turned to Ganondorf, his eyes looking him over as he sighed.

"You will eat two pieces as we walk. You did not finish your one last night." Ganondorf slowly nodded, turning to watch the horses as he waited for the others to collect themselves to leave again.

The tension was worse than it was yesterday, no one speaking as they began to follow the road. Ganondorf kept his head down, slowly eating the jerky Maz made clear he was to eat. He didn't raise his head until the sun was at its peak, and he hear the hooves of the steeds ahead of him cross wood again, and then his group stepped on the same bridge, as the former group still were on even with their lead. The gerudo finally lifted his head, the scenery before him used to be but a distant memory for the gerudo, but these sandstone cliffs stood before him as real as the men beside him. The old bridge stopped at a large raised platform, the second bridge leading to the layered walls of the canyon he knew led only to one place.

"Shes taking me to Gerudo town..." He muttered, the sentence being just as much of a statement as a question. Link looked over at his friends, his hands moving as he gave a corny smile.

 _'Surprise...!'_ Maz snorted at the awkward attempt Link made to be funny, the Shiekah humming away his laughter before speaking himself.

"Yes, you were demanded by the Chief and her counsel to be moved to their capital, and the King agreed to keep them appeased."

 _'And it appears they've sent an escort for us.'_ Ghirahim chimed in, the gerudo immediately tensing at his message.

"How many, demon?"

 _'Six, just at the end of the bridge.'_ Ganondorf could see them, the familiar ruby locks in high ponytails, their piercing gaze just as striking as Vaba ever was. Ironic it was, that in the guard of the people who haunted his dreams he felt more safe then approaching the six women of his own tribe. It became even worse the closer they got, the soldiers spotting him behind the Princess's horse as she passed them by. Zelda began to speak to them, but Ganondorf heard none of it as he kept trudging forward. Zelda turned her horse around to face the troop from behind, looking irritated as Ganondorf wasn't the only one who seemed to not hear her. The guard with the radiant shield stepped before Maz and Links horses, stopping them both. Ganondorf felt like a child again under piercing her gaze, wishing nothing more than to hide behind Link and his steed.

"Are you ignoring me, soldier!?" The gerudo looked at Ganondorf's bindings, before looking up at Link.

"Release him, Voe."

"Excuse me!?" Zelda screeched out, her horse jumping forward a bit in surprise. The five other gerudo turned to look at her, but the one facing Ganondorf kept her eyes locked on his own. He could feel Ghirahim will up inside him, silently trying to assist his master and calm his nerves. Ganondorf allowed it, anything to help him not implode.

"If his majesty wishes to run and give us a reason to harm him, let him Princess." Link between Zelda and Maz, the Shiekah humming as he got off his horse, turning to Ganondorf as he slowly began undoing the rope tied to the leather.

"MAZ, I ORDER YOU TO-" Impa moved her horse beside Zelda's, placing her hand over the princesses mouth to silence her. The Shiekah whispered something to her, Zelda's face growing red as she very reluctantly stayed quiet. Once Maz had unbuckled and pulled off the leather, he moved behind Ganondorf to store them back on Links saddle bag. The gerudo felt all the eyes on him, Ghirahim's reassuring magic barely keeping him from trembling like a leaf in the wind. Maz mounted his horse again, the Shiekah nodding to Impa and the gerudo guards, only then did the shield bearer finally speak again.

"Vasaaq, it is nice to finally have you return, your highness. Let us keep moving now, we are not stopping until you are within our walls." The familiar commanding dominance in her voice sparked such conflicting emotions from him. Watching the woman step back to allow the horses and himself to pass, he couldn't help but be reminded of his Vaba. As soon as he stepped forward, the remaining 5 guards moved to encircle him, Ganondorf tensing up again as he was surrounded by the spears. Once they began moving, he was forced to follow, Zelda's troop following in suit. Link looked on at Ganondorf in concern, spurring his horse forward to be in eyesight of the leader before he started to sign.

_'Do you understand this?'_

"Aye," She replied, not missing a beat of her stride as she moved alongside the stallion.

_'My name is Link, I-'_

"I am Captain Faukes, and I know who you are, Voe."

 _'Then you must believe me when I speak of the man we've bought.'_ Faukes turned her entire head to look at Link this time, the hylian not buckling under her gaze. _'He has yet to prove himself to me as a dangerous man, let alone a monster. You do not ne-'_

"His majesty needs to prove his claims himself, Voe" She barked out, the Princess glaring over at her and Link. "He has lived a cowards life for over 200 years, not to mention the crimes those who cared for him committed by taking him away." Ganondorf balled his hand around the edges of his tunic, keeping his gaze down as be bit back the desire to challenge her.

 _'She insults you, and you care not,'_ Ghirahim started to note. _'But as soon as she insulted your Grandmothers name, you have to quell yourself...'_

 _'Hush!'_ Ganondorf clenched his teeth, moving the amber bracelet to that the jewel faced towards his body and way from the women that moved so close to him. _'You don't know if they can hear you!!'_

_'Master, your people are very open with their prowess, none of these soldiers have any magically prowess...'_

_'Just like you thought Maz was?'_ That earned him a hiss.

 _'I don't know the Shiekah as well as I do your people!'_ His fear was subsided as they marched, not a single lady in Faukes command reacted to Ghirahim as he spoke to Ganondorf. Maz and Link occasionally turned their heads to watch him, but it seems he didn't need to worry about his companion being discovered. That was his only comfort as they continued down the winding path of the gerudo canyon. The three Shiekah that walked beside Impa and Zelda disappearing often in clouds of smoke and returning, Ganondorf assuming they were doing their job of misleading wandering eyes. The gerudo women seemed less than happy by this, Faukes humming as he turned her eyes to Zelda.

"Princess, what are your soldiers doing?" Zelda glared at the woman, her own being a pitiful comparison to Faukes without a doubt, but it held the same irritation of the other woman.

"They are doing their job, Captain Faukes. Keeping eyes away from is as we walk." The captain shook her head, stepping back to narrow their side length as the path narrowed.

"The Yiga have eyes here, little Vai. They know we are here, which is why we came to guide you." Impa turned her focus to Faukes now, eyes narrowed.

"How do you know? And why would you being here stop them from attacking?"

"You would know, Shiekah. They are your clan after all." Faukes replied coolly, Impa looking less then pleased by her words.

"The Yiga are traitors who worship the prisoner were transporting," Zelda tried to correct Faukes, managing some semblance of authority in her voice. "In fact, you freeing him would make them mo-"

"Less likely to ambush us, as we have his majesty surrounded and under our guard." Faukes cut her off again, Zelda growing pink as she groaned in disgust.

"Why do you call me that...?" Ganondorf finally spoke up, the Gerudo surrounding him flashing their eyes to him. Faukes kept moving, but did not turn her head to face him. "... I left the sands when I was but a small boy, I know next to none of our people and our culture, yet you call me your King..."

"Its called birth right for a reason," Zelda spat, her head only slightly turning to glare at him. "Goddesses above, I forget that you are as thick as a deku tree... It doesn't matter if you have not lived in the land or among the people, by birth you are expected to rule them when you are of age," Zelda paused, looking away for a moment as she continued herself. "Whether or not you want to, or if your ready."

"... that sounds cruelly unfair..." Faukes barked out a word, Ganondorf knowing it as a way to say silence, and he followed its command. Faukes turned her head to glad back at Ganondorf this time, still not missing a beat as they moved with the sun slowly fading from the canyons sight.

"Little Vai," She started, eyes moving to the blonde. 'I understand you view him as your prisoner and as a threat to our people, but when we are in the sands of the desert," The ferocity of her eyes made the Princess shuffle in her saddle, whining softly to herself. "you will not say such things to our king again, lest you wish for your head shaved for such an insult." The Princess stuttered, looking to Impa for support only to be shit down by the Shiekah's shaking head. Zelda could only face back to Faukes and nod, allowing her to move back to Ganondorf.

"And you."  
Oh fuck.  
"You do not get to choose whether or not you fulfill your duties as King." The gerudo man could feel himself trying to shrink down, trying to hide himself somehow behind the women who surrounded him.

_'For fucks sake, Master Ganondorf, it's not her!'_

"Your cowardice has caused us suffering for far too long, and your trial to be held will decide how best you are to be punished." Her cursing words caused Link to scowl, the hylian whistling to gain her attention from Ganondorf as he signed to her.

 _'I stand by my words from before, just as I have to my own King. You will not punish him for crimes of his past lives.'_ Faukes barked another order, the five surrounding Ganondorf stopping just as the group were in sight of both the Gerudo stable and the Desert Gate. Faukes glared at Link atop his horse, the hylian staying unfazed as he kept his uneasy horse steady.

"Do you mean to say, _Voe_ ," The captain stepped closer to Link, Zelda and Impa stopping their steeds to watch. Maz staying silent as he moved to guide the Shiekah with the pack horse to the stable. "That you would be willing to fight me, and any able bodied Vai in Gerudo town, to defend this Voe's honor?" Link didn't need to sign a word to Faukes, his eyes staying stagnant as he stared her down. Ganondorf watched with eerie chills running down his spine from the sight of it, that or the wind was picking up... or both.  
Faukes was the one to coincide their silent duel, her green painted lips parting as she gave a chiming smile. Both Zelda and Ganondorf watched her in confusion as she continued to laugh, patting Links horse before turning around back towards the stables.

_"A heart of a true warrior, this Voe has! Come, let us drop off your steeds so we may continue back to the capital, where your words will help the Kings case, I'm sure!"_


	17. Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gerudo are a people of honor, and their judgement is often a deadlier weapon then the blades they keep sharp.

The sun had faded to beyond the vast horizon of sand, Ganondorf waiting with Faukes's squadron as Zelda, Link, and their Shiekah checked in their horses. As soon as Faukes saw them heading towards them, she snapped her finger and turned to the stairs leading down into the sea of sand. The five surrounding Ganondorf pointed their spear tips to him, forcing him to follow her down. The Gerudo man could see both Link and Zelda reacting unhappily to this, their respective Shiekah stopping them from doing much. This left him alone to the warriors, almost falling to his weight as his boot was caught in the sand.

Then came the judgment.  
He could feel their stares as they stood still, waiting for him to stand back up and walk. He hated it, he hated feeling so stupid in front of them, to not be able to simply walk on sand. Grimacing, Ganondorf pushed himself to his feet, the Gerudo women moving again as soon as he was steady, Faukes leading them as the head of the pack. They kept him moving, not leaving him much time to look behind at all.

_'Ghirahim... what do they mean by trial..?'_

_'Master, I know you are not THAT uninformed,'_

_'Ghirahim, not the time! I know Vaba has said before justice is done differently by the Gerudo, but I want to know what to expect!'_ The spirit hummed, collecting his answer as the winds picked up. The sun had left the sky completely, the moon being the deserts only light outside the torches they were heading too. The wind briskly started to pick up, Ganondorf feeling it bite at his skin through his woven tunic.

 _'The Gerudo... are a very practical people...'_ He started, Ganondorf watching the women around him as he slowly tried raising his arms to warm himself. He saw no change from their demeanor, despite their shoulders and stomachs being fully exposed to the bitter wind. He kept his arms to his side, his face growing flush from his frustration. _'To live, you need to be strong. They find unity and law through honor and respect, both of which is earned by the sweat and blood of the blade. Seeing that you have already been called a coward,'_ He felt the jewel grow warm, its light being hard to hide in the night air. Fortunately enough, no Gerudo seemed to give it attention. ' _They seem to believe your exile your grandmother took you on was you running away from your fight, if I'm reading it correctly.'_  
The rippling sound of water caught Ganondorf's attention. Torches now lining the path they took, to his left he was a small pool of water surrounded by tents, and a few sandstone buildings. There were all sorts of folk conversing around the fires by their tents, but along their path stood the Gerudo. They stood silent as they watched him pass, their gazes adding to the invisible weight on his shoulders.  
 _'Not to mention, the issues they had with your last life, as I'm sure they didn't see you as great and powerful as you were.'_ The squadron pushed him forward, Ganondorf turning his head for a moment to see that the Gerudo they passed fell behind them. Whatever distance was between him and his Hyrulean friends grew as the silent gazes trailed his path like ghosts. The man could only hear the sand underneath their feet and the flicker of the occasional torches, the bare illumination of the desert leaving him feeling chased by ghost.

 _'Vaba once told me, a few years before you came to me,'_ Ganondorf began, eyes falling to his feet as he could feel his hands begin to tremble from the cold. _'That when a Vehvi would attack or stole from a fellow Gerudo, that they were to be taken to the deepest part of the desert, into the Dragon's Exile, and left there in the night...'_ Ghirahim listened, the catharsis of his amber's warmth being the only The walls of Gerudo town growing ever closer, Ganondorf could see figures obscuring the torches on their path the closer to it. _'Vaba said they were left to the judgment of the sands, left with nothing but to reflect on themselves and what they did got them, forcing them to find their way home...'_

_'And as they force you to walk through the sands away from the boy and the dog, met with only their judgmental gazes and the silence of the night, you're drawing parallels to this,'_

_'I think my trial Faukes promised me begun when I fell in the sand..'_ The figures along the path soon grew close enough to define features, each Gerudo woman keeping the same stoic expression as the last. Ganondorf kept his eyes moving from each new face and back to his feet, the cold shadow of the Gerudo palace finally falling over him. The walls of the city blocked the moonlight, leaving only the torches that illuminated the faces of the crowd that lined the path inside. Ganondorf could feel the terrain below him shift from the unsteady sand to smooth stone, his eyes rising to see himself pass under a glass stained arch.

 _'Master, I must request,'_ The spirit spoke with haste, Ganondorf looking back down to the plaza before him. Torches illuminated the entirety, Gerudo of all ages standing on the edges of a raised platform surrounded by towering palms. The five who once encircled him split, forming a line behind him as they pushed him up onto the stage behind their Captain, who continued walking to the stairway ahead. _'and I cannot believe that they would, but I also cannot live with myself if I did not try and prepare for the worst,'_ The Gerudo man felt the back of a spear poke him, encouraging him to keep moving forward despite themselves not moving with him. He had never felt more exposed, standing raised above the Gerudo around him. He felt every pair of eyes, every loathing stare from an elder, every watchful peek from around their mothers leg. He hated it, oh goddesses above he loathed it so. He could feel his chest burning up as he took a finally took a step forward, the loathing cultivating into himself as he knew damn well, that he had once done something to deserve every moment of this pain.

_'I implore you to grant me forewarned control of yourself again if they raise a bla-'_

_'No.'_

_'Master Ganondorf, I beg-'_

_'If they believe I deserve it, then let it come.'_ His feet felt like iron, each time he lifted one to move it forward drained more from Ganondorf then the last. On the palace stairs, he saw Faukes stop and turn to face him, standing besides a Gerudo with beauty like no other. Her hair draped down from her golden crown like a curtain, her jeweled pauldrons glimmering like stars in the fires light. Her belt shared in the same brilliance of the pauldrons, holding up the royal blue sarong that draped over her legs.

_'Master, I already know your low self image is damaging as it is, but what happened to you telling me I am wrong for judging the boy on his own past?! Or are you allowing yourself to fall to hypocrisy!?'_

_'Ghirahim, enough. I wish for you to be silent about this.'_ Ganondorf felt the spirits rage through the jewel, but Ghirahim obeyed. The rage faded into dread, the same feeling the Gerudo himself had as he finally found himself at the edge of the stage. He was trembling, fighting back tears as he looked up at the woman standing on top of the stairs. He could feel her eyes pierce through him, more so them Vabas own haze ever had for him in his childhood. He stood there in silence, his stomach churning from the silent pressure the crowd gave him. His savior from the pain was the voice of Faukes, her voice crowing out like a war cry.

"You stand before the eyes of the entire Gerudo, and of its Chieftain, Lady Urbosa." He heard footsteps and voices from the very back of the crowd from behind him, but nothing too close. "You are here to speak for your crimes against your tribe, for your cowardice that caused the lives of two Vehoe too young to even have opened their eyes." The first tear fell, the guilt that built on Ganondorf's shoulders pulling the drop down his cheek.

"You are to speak your name," Urbosa spoke now, the divine woman barely needing to raise her voice to be heard by them all. "And the names of the Gerudo whom cared for you, hiding you from us for all these years." The tears followed each other as they trailed down his skin, Ganondorf now regretting silencing Ghirahim, as he wished nothing more than to hear whatever words of comfort he offered.

"I... I was named Ganondorf..." The words cracked out of him, the man trying to reach a volume so that the chief could hear him. "By my Vaba, Horai... she had told me that upon my birth, my mother, Orunai, had passed because of the strain I caused..." At the names, he heard whispers erupt from the crowd. None too loud to distinguish any words, however. That didn't prevent his thoughts from imaging however, on how disgusted they were for him to have killed her simply by being born. "Vaba made it clear to me what I was as she traveled with me in tow, reminding me on every action I had would damage the world around me.." He could feel his chest tighten, beginning to make it hard for him to maintain his volume as breathing became hard. "She told me if I ever wanted to be more than a monster, that I would need to try harder than any other Voe or Vai, and sustain for as long as possible, so that the world had a long enough time to recover and prepare for when I were to be reborn as a beast again..." He raised his head to look back at the chieftain, tears streaming as he fought back the urge to break down. "If I knew that even this route that Vaba told me to take still caused such things, I-i would have nev-"

"Enough." Urbosa's voice cut his, the Gerudo man shaking in his spot as he fought to take a full breath. The crowd silenced their whispers, the figures that stood up besides Urbosa facing her as they spoke softly, the chief raising her hand to silence them as well before she spoke again. "I thank you for the truth behind Horai's self imposed exile, as it never sat well that she would have left out of pure grief. But," She stepped down, moving towards Ganondorf with more grace than he ever saw from a person. "She was wrong to take you upon herself to hide away and teach. Your exile is not your crime, but hers." She paused, only a few yards away from where Ganondorf stood. "My aunt was known to be more stubborn than any Voe that walked the earth, and to expect a young Vehoe to defy her, let alone their caretaker, is to ask a grain of sand to move a mountain.." He blinked, chest heaving still as he tried to decipher exactly what she just said. For he was sure he misunderstood something. Urbosa looked back up at the three that stood by her and Faukes on the steps, only speaking after receiving a nod from them.  
"The council sees you, Ganondorf, as separate from the past life you led, and with this we are willing to try you accordingly." Urbosa turned to Faukes. "You will lead him and our royal guests to their rooms in the palace.


	18. The Charlatan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the group travels to Gerudo town, the King seeks out his adviser...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS IS SHORT  
> but i've been so happy to see all the love y'all have given me, and just!!  
> I really wanna get back to writing this, especially now that Age of Calamity has dropped and Zeldas 35th anniversary is coming up!  
> So new character time!  
> And plot!

Servants stopped in their tracks and bowed as their King strode passed them, his Shiekah shadow Saas at his side. Saas stayed silent, but his eyes stayed fixated on his king, the old Hylian's fists clenched as he made his way through the servant halls to the lower corridors. The frustration of his sire was more than apparent, and he understood why. The Calamity vessel's arrival, the Chosen hero's refusal to cut him down, his wife's refusal to see him, his King had a lot to be upset with. What displeased the Shiekah, however, was his majesty's insistence to return to the albino dipso in the crypts.

The man was sent to Castle town as a teen, his village claiming he was cursed and needed a spiritual blessing from the newborn blessed princess. The boy, Astor, claimed to be plagued by nightmarish visions. he would wake at all times of the night screaming in agony, describing in detail of fires overtaking homes and burning himself alive; the crops poising those who consumed them, taking away their ability to scream for help; and most eerily, a giant shadowy beast with eyes bright as the blood moon, enveloping the castle with its mass, and swallowing those inside whole. Cries of madness for sure, but it wasn't even a week after he was received that wildfires overtook the ridge of Hyrule, scorching the land to the Passeri greenbelt. Within the year the rice blight had begun, and the common folk of Hyrule found themselves suffocating as their throats swelled shut. His majesty believed the boy to have prophetic powers, an easy conclusion to jump to. The Shiekah however knew better. Foresight of any kind was a gift of only the most elite Shiekah monks, those who had received a blessing from Hylia herself. This boy was not Shiekah, nor was he blessed in any way by Hylia. In fact, he leaned more towards the opinion the villagers had on Astor. Saas always felt uneased around him, as a child would in a graveyard, it was not normal.  
His opinion on the charlatan didn't matter however, unless his King asked for it. He was to simply accompany his grace to the cellar below where he resided, to which he did. The stone corridor illuminated by two torches, Saas stepped before his King to open the door for him, his face scrunching in disgust as the overpowering stench of Lavender Saffina pooling out of the candle lit room. The light from the hallway that made it passed Rhoam's figure illuminated a figure slumped over the table, once reaching its face making him sharply recoil from the new light.

"Rhoam... please, at least knock..."

"You will address your King properly, Astor." Saas hissed out, glaring as the mess of a man before him and his King. Empty bottles lay strewn about the floor, the table that Astor sat over housing two lit incense pots with poorly crushed Lavender stalks sticking out of the top basins. Rhoam grumbled in disgust as he stepped over the ones closest to the door, Astor straining to sit up for his guests without cringing from the torchlight.

"Yes yes, Saashole, nice to see you too... could you shut the door...? I've told you, they're too bright..."

"Astor, I sent a messenger to tell you I was coming,"

"Ah.. that's right you did..."

"Please tell me you are sober enough to not make this trip meaningless." The King spat his words out, stopping to stand behind the albinos chair. Astor groaned as he rubbed his face in his hands, pulling up his hood to cover his filthy hair and face from the door ways light, seeing Saas had no intention of shutting the door.

"No sir, I am..." He pauses his words as he moved to stand up, staggering enough for him to need to rest a hand upon the table to keep himself steady. Saas scoffed, rolling his eyes at his sorry state. "I'm.. sober enough... Its the Lavender... I think I... I might have found a high enough dose to allow me to have a dreamless sleep.."

"Or a lethal dose, if were lucky..." The Shiekah muttered to himself.

"That is what I am here to discuss Astor," Whether or not Rhoam heard Saas was unclear, the Kings was fixated on the pathetic frame of the man before him. "We cannot allow you to avoid your visions anymore. You've missed to many advances from the Yiga clan-"

"I've never been able to foresee exact events, your magicsir... just... I know I've told you-"

"and now you have missed the arrival of the Calamity's vessel to us," The albino's eyes glazed at the word, whatever color he had in his skin fading as the hand propping him up slipped, sending him crashing headfirst into the table. Rhoam flinched back, moving to late to be of any use to catch him, Saas staying where he was by the doorway. Rhoam swore to himself as he knelt down, irritation rising as he glared at the man holding his head. "Are you sober enough now?'

"It's... its here..?" Astor moved his hand from his head, blood tricking down from a cut along the brow line. Saas finally moved from his position at the doorway, silently approaching as he opened his little satchel and pulled out some spare cloth. "It is in the castle already!?"

"Hold still, I don't want you bleeding on his majesty..."

"It WAS here, we had to cart him off to Gerudo town yesterday as they caught word of the missing son." Rhoam paused as he watched Saas wrap Astor's head, the pale man's eyes staring intently at the shadowing abyss of the far wall. "The chosen Hero also refused to kill its as well... in fact, he has declared to protect it from any and all judgement until it has proven itself worthy of needing slaying. So he accompanies it now as political alliances demand I send him into the heart of the Yiga clans territory, with my daughter as the diplomat due to my wife's injuries..." The King watched as Saas finished up and stepped away, going to the incense burners and pulling down his mask to blow out their flames. Astor stayed transfixed on the wall, slowly processing the info as the King rose back up.

"Sir... I... if I did not see this... how would.."

"Your best visions have always been about great perils, the blight, the sea invaders, the monster raids. You've foresaw the Calamity returning once before, we need you to once again. We need to know when and where the Calamity will turn, and we need it as precise as you can get it. No more ale, no more saffina, we need you to See as clearly as you can."

"S-sir..!" His gaze broke with the wall as his head snapped up to Rhoam, terror slowly filling his eyes. "I cannot control what I See..! I-i cant just force myself to loo-"

"Then I will go to the apothecary and have him bring you drudanae to drink, you said that gave you the most vivid and frequent dreams correct?"

"Sir, p-plea-" Astor's words was lost as the King moved away to the door, Saas following him as he held what few Lavender Saffinas the albino had left. The King did not face him again as he left the doorway, the Shiekah behind him closing the door, leaving Astor alone in the dark room. The silence that followed their absence turned the room cold, the man finding himself trembling as it chilled. He could feel his eye grow wet, the first tear that fell chilling the skin it passed.

It was the one vision he had hoped to never live to see...  
Curling over, his held his hand to his chest as he tried to take deep breathes, phantom pains rising out of his bones. The shadows and smoke washing over the people like a wave, their bodies lost in the writhing flesh.  
It was excruciating...  
His dreams always graced him with the effects of the carnage he for saw. The effects of the blight's vision left him unwilling to speak for a month, the wildfires left his skin too sensitive to wear the softest silks. It started in his chest, the writhing, almost living movement crawling through his skin to each one of his limbs, the unnatural, violating feeling was the precursor to the pain. You watched them slowly decay and turn black, the writhing mass extruding from the parting rot to then crawl up your torso and to your face...  
Astor shook in his arms, eyes squeezed hard as he tried to focus on the static of his eyes. The looming beast was the only detail he ever recalled from those visions, besides the agony of the death it caused. It was what caused him to seek remedies for his prophetic dreams. It seems cruel fate that its description matched the Calamity of old, and even crueler fate that its arrival had come.


	19. A Deep Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gerudo Voe has a lot to process, and for once it seems to be well earned peace...

_'Am I allowed to speak now, Master?'_ The spirits soft voice broke the deafening silence of the room the male Gerudo sat in. Faukes has led him to this room after the trial, telling him where the washroom was before she left. The room was extravagant, the silk draperies and linen on the bed were decorated in beautifully intricate patterns, all somehow coming together to make the emblem of his people. There was a sandstone bookshelf as well, and a low desk with a violet velvet cushion to sit upon as you looked out the window into the desert night sky. It all felt so grandiose and royal, it felt _oh so_ perfect for him.  
He hated that.  
He hated that a lot.

_'... yes... I'm sorry'_

_'Don't apologize, master. I should have expected you to be emotionally compromised from the stress of the environment,'_ Ghirahim's voice took on a maternal tone, relaxing the Gerudo enough to relax his grip on his the bed sheets he had been clenching beside him. _'But look at what all that worrying got us, hm..? We're now sitting in the Desert Palace, the current Chieftain of the Gerudo is your aunt, and the guards won't let the boy or the cursed Princess anywhere near you! It's a bless-'_

_'He's tried to see me already?'_

_'.. a few moments before I asked for permission to speak again he went out to find you. The old Shiekah codger had to translate for him to the guards. They've said because they're guarding you, there's no reason for him to.'_ Ganondorf lowered his eyes to his hands, pulling the sheet more off the bed and into his hand, where he begun fiddling with the tassels.

_'... what do you think they're gonna do?'_

_'The boy? Well, he and the Princess are sitting in their room, the Princess is being quite vocal on how distasteful it is for her to-'_

_'I meant Lady Urbosa, you peeping tom,'_ Ganondorf has to bite his tongue to keep himself from smirking at Ghirahim's gossip. Unfortunately, the spirit already knew he had cracked Ganondorf's façade, and was humming a lil tune in victory. ' _She said that they see me as separate from my past lives... but just... does that mean I am only to be held accountable for the other two Gerudo kids that were killed? Am I to stay here now then?'_

 _'Well, time will answer almost all inquiries..'_ Ghirahim mused, his gem growing pleasantly warm as the desert breeze picked up.  
 _'Customary Gerudo tradition states that once the King has become of suitable age, they are to sire as many pure blooded Gerudo offspring as possible,'_

_'That's... extremely terrifying...'_

_'Its sad how your poor self esteem has effected your mind, Master...'_ He teased, humming a note at the end before chuckling. _'It is a possibility, Master Ganondorf. I sincerely doubt the Gerudo would risk upsetting the Hyrulean royals by officially donning you their King whilst your still technically their prisoner, despite the traditional laws it breaks for them... and then again,'_ He paused. ' _It does appear that you were given to them in an act of political diplomacy, as I see no strategical logic in sending a key prisoner away from a stronghold... It may be that the alliance between the Gerudo and Hyrule is more strained then we've realized..."_

 _'Well... I can think of a few reasons why they'd-'_ A sharp rapping on the sandstone wall pulled Ganondorf out of his thoughts. The Gerudo male looked up and nearly jumped as he saw the figure enter the doorway.

"Sav'aaq, young Voe." Urbosa stayed in the doorway, crossing her arms as he raised a brow at the other. "Did I scare you that much earlier to earn you flinching at the sight of me?"

"N-no ma'am.." He wished he hadn't stuttered, but Urbosa gave him a sympathetic smile in return.

"Horai was a powerful Vai, but she lacked gentleness needed to be a good mother. You do not need to address me with honorifics, Voe. After all, tradition states you are the King." Ganondorf looked away, his hands balling up and squeezing whatever part of the blanket was caught. Urbosa paused herself, studying him for a moment longer before speaking again. "You cringe at the mention of being King, despite it being a birthright. It is an honor for a Gerudo to serve her- _their_ people,"

"Well... I'm not most Gerudo, now am I..?" He muttered, shoulders slacking as he released his hands to play with the blanket tassels again. Urbosa stayed propped in the doorway, and he was grateful for that respect of personal space. Part of him worried though if he was supposed to invite her in, lest be committing a cultural sin.

"You're correct, Voe. You aren't like most Gerudo, nor are you like your namesake." She picked herself off the doorway, stepping in the room and moving to sit besides him on the bed. Well, one anxious question answered. "It cannot be more clear how separate you are from that man. It is almost night and day, and the entirety of our people saw that. It's rather pitiful to see you unable to realize that as well." Ganondorf felt Ghirahim's gem grow warm again, the spirit making sure the Gerudo knew how pleased he was to hear Urbosa say something he's been saying for a while. The sheer cockiness from it made the Gerudo male snicker as he turned away from Urbosa, moving a hand over his mouth immediately after. Urbosa raised her brow at that.  
"Is there something I'm missing out on, Voe?"

"No ma- i... uhm... oh for din's sake,"

_'Ask her for a sword! I'll introduce myself after that,'_

_'YEAH NO'_

Maz stood on the balcony outside their room, facing the Gerudo highlands that encapsulated the desert. He stayed there silently as the Princess waffled on for a while, finally choosing to retire to her bed after she realized neither Link nor the Shiekahs with her were listening. Impa sat besides the Princess bed, her hands going through different hand seals. The one Shiekah whom carried the messenger hawk was currently stroking the birds feathers through the cage bars, admiring its grace as it slept.  
Only when Zelda had fallen asleep did Impa stand up, moving to stand beside Maz on the balcony.

"... what do you see?"

"...It's what I don't that's bothering me."

"Kodril's squad reported no sign of the Yiga in the valley, despite the Gerudo Warri-"

"It is foolish and arrogant to believe that they were not there, Impa," Maz interjected. "The fact that there was no sight or signs of them this entire trip by three different scouts, especially as we enter their territory with their sought after target?" Impa paused for a moment, her eyes narrowing before she sighed and bowed her head.

"Forgive me, Master Koshia. You're right, that is too ignorant of a thought to have..." They both fell silent, the whistling of the wind replacing their voices for the moment as their thoughts collected. "Do we send the hawk now? Call for backup, or request to the Chieftain that we must take the prisoner back to the Castle?"

"No, we cannot risk insulting our hosts any further, especially with the Princesses mouth going off as it has been..."

"I cannot control her-"

"It is best to stay prepared and ready. In the morning I will send Kodril to talk with the Gerudo Captains and gather all their info on the Yiga clans behaviors." Impa narrowed her eyes again.

"And us?"

"Keep our little Hylian's safe, of course."


	20. Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dust is rising up, tossed around by the winds, leaving things that should have been forgotten... known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to Noorio12 for joining the grammar nazi squad!!

Saas followed the maid as she frantically made her was down the servants hall, her voice shaking as she tried speak as led the Shiekah.

"Ooh..! As soon as I saw him I told the girls to leave, and I went straight to you, like you said..!

"You did well, Ms. Falda, the King is grateful for your service..." As they made their way down the stairwell, Saas saw the other kitchen hands peeking out of passing doorways. Each one with wide eyes and pale faces. 

"He made his way to the wine storage..." Mrs. Falda stopped at the third landing, staying as far away from the opened door. "Mavies thought to try and stop him, and he pulled one of the bread knives on her!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Falda. I will be careful." The woman clasped her hands together, her worried expression not leaving her face as she nodded. Saas turned away from her and moved to the door, opening it further to allow himself to enter. This was the servants kitchen, this was here to cook food for the fellow castle workers, as the main kitchen for the Royals was in the upper levels. There was a pot smoking over a fire, and several other ingredients left out, any preparation done on them half finished at best. Saas continued his way in, looking around ad he made his way the back of the kitchen, to the next open door. The closer he got, he could hear a voice whispering to itself in-between sobs.

"Astor..." The Shiekah voice echoed off the stone walls, the eerie ripple silencing the voice on the other side of the door. "It has only been two days, Astor. Is your addiction so strong that after such a short time you'd fall to harassing the staff...?" He stood by the side of the doorway, looking behind the ajar door. Bottles had shattered onto the floor, both empty and full, staining the floor red. Unfortunately for the Shiekah, the room was only lit by the open door itself. Astor's dry, hoarse laugh that followed Saas's question was the only indicator of where he was.

"Saas... _oh Saas_ , you cruel... fucking bastard." He paused to laugh again, only to sputter into wheezing. "Have you come to laugh at me..? The hapless drunk, drinking away his mushroom fever dreams? Oh, I know how much you revel in my sufferings, even with you mocking their claims... _oH_ , you just get off on berating me so, don't you Saas...?"

"Astor," Annoyance present in his tone the Shiekah tried to cut Astor off with no luck

"Imagine my surprise then, when after you forced me to drink the drudanae his royal _fuckery_ sent me, did I see something new! _Aha!_ Something old...!" Splashing and glass crackling mixed into his deranged laughter, only broken by more coughing. "I _-aha-_ I... just a little boy... I was to help push the cart they put the vessels body on... _ehehheheh...._ D-did you know....? About what they set up down _below_...?" Saas didn't speak, but Astor got his answer.  
"Who knew... that the Royal family... unknowingly partook in such vile _necromancy_?" Saas rushed through the door, shattering the glass under his feet as he moved around to find the albino in the dark. "He didn't survive the process... most the people conducting it didn't... imagine, _ehehheheh...._ imagine after _all_ that sacrifice..." Saas finally found Astor, slouched and twitching on a small keg the far way. The Shiekah dashed over and clasped the mans shirt collar, pulling him to his feet. The man was unhealthily light, his eyes sunken into his skull, glossy and gazed like the moon reflected in water.  
"And your still treated like wild _dogs_..."

"It seems, someone has had a bit too much to drink, Astor... The King won't be happy about your failure..."

* * *

Link was up before the sun made it's way over the peak of the Gerudo Highlands. From what it sounded like to him, the Gerudo people were as well. Pushing himself up and off his bed, he leaned over his bag as he pulled out his gray blue tunic to pull over himself. Link didn't need to see if Maz was awake, he knew his Shiekah mentor would be. Almost always was up before him.

"...The sun will be break the plateaus within the hour." Maz sat against the arch of the balcony's entranceway, Link making sure he nodded hard enough for the Shiekah to see he heard him in the dark. Pulling the tunic on, he pulled over where he placed his boots and belt, maneuvering the leather around his waist. "... I have told our host we will be ready for breakfast when day breaks as well. Impa has left with Kodril to talk with the captains,"

 _'Is there something wrong?'_ He dropped the boot he was sliding on his foot, looking up at the Shiekah in concern. Maz waved his hand dismissively, shaking his head.

"Not yet, just being cautious." Link didn't pick the boot back up, his eyes focused on the other still. "... things were a bit too smooth for my liking, Link, and that for me and Impa to worry about at this time. I will let you know when you need to be concerned as well, okay?" Link sighed, nodding again as he picked his boot back up to buckle it on. Maz turned his head to the sleeping Princess, waiting until he saw Link fully dressed before moving himself to stand. Moving to the side she faced on the bed, Maz knelt down before gently touching her shoulder.

"Your grace..." Zelda's eyes scrunched, an annoyed squeak coming from her as she tried to move her hand to cover her face. "Your grace, it is time to awaken..."

"Hnn..." The princess buried her face under the linen, pulling it up and exposing her feet and legs. "Its not even morning...!"

"The sun is blocked by the eastern highlands, your grace. It is the correct time to arise. Come now, you need to get ready." With another huff, Zelda slowly lowered the her sheet, eyes groggy and barely parting.

"Where's Impa...? Why isn't she waking me up...?"  
  
"Impa woke early to converse with both our escorts and host. She has instructed me how to help dress you if you require assistance,"

"uuuuggh... I am fine by myself..."

Maz gave a nod, stepping away from her bedside as she slowly rose up. Link gave her a kind smile as he buckled on his swords scabbard, signing his good morning to her. Link then stood at attention by the door as the princess changed and got ready for the day. Zelda was very vocal about her distaste for the lack of doors in the architecture, but Maz was quick to remind the Princess its impact on keeping the place cool. Link usually didn't mind waiting, but he could smell the meat that was roasting somewhere down the hall...  
Ooh... that had to be pork...

"Okay, Link." Zelda tapped his shoulder, the boy rousing from his daydream to turn to her and the Shiekah behind her. His lips parted with to a goofy smile as he signed to her.

 _'You smell that? That has to be honey roasted ham!'_ Zelda blinked, before rolling her eyes and smiling, moving to walk passed her knight.

"And knowing your taste, you can probably guess what kind of pig it was too.."

 _'Well, there's only one way to test that!'_ Link beckoned her forward, the Princess following with another eye roll. Maz shadowed them both, the humming softly as Link signed. ' _I hope they have a traditional Gerudo breakfast! I've always wanted to try sand seal!'_

"Link, that's disgusting! Why would you wanna eat one of those, its like eating a horse!"

 _'I've had horse before, its not THAT bad!'_ He paused at the intersection, face flushing as he noticed Zelda's disgust. He sheepishly began signing again. _'.... it was accidental,'_

"Link,"

_'I didn't know what meat the Zora was cooking!'_

"That's even worse!" Zelda buried her face in her hands as she tried not to laugh, following Maz now as he took the lead. Pulling her hands down she could see Link had begun signing back at her, face pink and frantic. Zelda could only take two seconds of that expression before she started giggling.

 _'It's not funny! It was horrible at the time, I swear!'_ Zelda was grateful for Link's... well, for _Link_ really. He was almost always a goof towards her, breaking the tension whenever he moved his hand its. It was a personality trait that was nigh nonexistent in Hyrule's finest, and it was one of the few reasons she why she didn't complain to have such an inexperienced knight as her personal guard alongside Impa. It was so nice to be able to laugh and smile again, even it it was short lived. The assault of flavors hit their noses as they rounded the next corner, the halls opening up to a large, open refectory decorated with a long, curved rectangular sandstone table. Zelda's eyes scanned over the few platters of food set on the far end of the table, and her smiling expression fading as her gaze fell onto the Gerudo man that sat at the table alongside the chieftain. 

"Part of me had hoped that you were just from a dream I had mixed with my memory of last night,"

' _Perfectly reasonable. I can understand wishing that my perfect visage wasn't a reality. It must be so taxing on ones mind to know they could never achieve such perfection...'_ Ganondorf sat over his plate, face buried in his hands as Urbosa threw her head back and laughed. Link's own smile widened, the boy speeding up a bit as he moved to the Gerudo. Zelda own smile was long gone as she followed Maz to the opposite end, taking the chair across from the man, but beside Urbosa.

"Sav'otta, Princess. It is good to see you awake," Urbosa addressed Zelda with a smile, the princess only returning it with a nod. "Resia told me you are a fan of wild berries, so I hope you enjoy the pastries Ires made." The Gerudo pointed out the tray decked with delicate looking scones, Zelda again only giving a small nod. She took a few, as well as a slice of the ham that rested under a mesh cloche. The princess was focused on Ganondorf, the gerudo having turned away from his food to talk better with Link. His leather scraps he wore yesterday had been replaced with a traditional Gerudo Voe outfit, and his hair tied in a messy, clearly unfinished braid. Zelda noted how the faded leather amber bracelet was still on his upper arm, and was glowing intensely.

"Yes, I'm fine Link, just... tired if anything..."

 _'Did you think I WASN'T all over him when it was all said and done, boy!? You act as if I HAVEN'T been taking care of this man longer than you've been born!'_ Ganondorf put his head back in his hands with a groan, Links hands rising up as he signed back. Zelda's brows furrowed, reading what he said after the Gerudo's words in confusion.

"Ah, so the Voe can hear you too?"

_'Guh, unfortunately so... It was imperative he could at the time, or else I would have never allowed it. At least with the Shiekah dog on the wall over there I didn't have to feel his slimy ass skin-'_

"Who are you two talking to?" Zelda cut Ghirahim off, an irritated expression rising as she looked between the three. "The pig hasn't said another word, and you-" Urbosa barked out a word in gerudo, Zelda flinching back into her chair.

"I understand you still see him as a prisoner, little Vai, but I will not tolerate such childish disrespect in my city. If you have a problem with someone, you take out your blade and solve it there. Your mother followed these rule just like every other vai who visits, I expect you to do the same, understand?" Zelda stared wide eyed at the Gerudo, as did the other two at the table. Zelda's expression soured, her mouth parting for a split second as she seemed to be deciding on words.  
  
"I... I understand."

"Wonderful." Urbosa picked up her goblet, taking a sip before gesturing at Ganondorf's jewelry. "We were talking the the spirit that resides in Ganondorf's arm band there. I am surprised you are not already acquainted with it."

"He has _what_?!"

"Well... she's never had a reason... to talk with me casually..." Ganondorf muttered, his hand moving to rub the back of his neck as the Princess stared between his arm and Link.

"and you didn't inform me of this because?!"  
  
' _It's not like Ghirahim was a danger to any if us..!'_

 _'...You know, I'd be willing to let her touch me JUST so I can tell her how much of a pathetic insult she is- Oh! Don't give me that look woman, I would GLADLY riddle this wench with holes!'_ Ganondorf just sighed again as he picked the fruit of his plate and took a bite, trying his best to ignore everyone as he chewed. He noticed out of the corner his eye Impa running into the room, going to Maz and whispering into his ear. Maz nodded and shooed her away, the woman moving to the palace corridors as Maz approached the table. He cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention for the moment as he spoke.  
  


"I'm sorry to interrupt, but there appears to be a sandstorm on the northern horizon," He looked to Urbosa, who seemed perplexed as to why this was news to tell.  
"and according to Captain Faukes, this one is growing closer to the city..." Urbosa narrowed her eyes, setting her goblet down to go to the edge of the dining hall room, looking out over the open wall of the city. She stood there for a moment, the three at the table staying silent as they watched her go from a stoic statue to barking orders in Gerudo to the townspeople below. Link shot to his feet, shoving a slice of ham into his mouth as he went around the table to Zelda's side. Urbosa turned on her heels and marched back to the table, looking back to Maz and Link before speaking again in Hylian.

"Sandstorms do not pass the Dragon's Exile, nor do they form beyond it. Come, you are all to move to the underkeep."


	21. Eye of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always watching, and now making a move.

They all stayed silent as they followed Urbosa down the hallway, everyone. Zelda stuck by Links side, the boy and Ganondorf striding together with Maz as the caboose. The chieftain kept her hand close to her scimitar on her hip, prompting the armed Hylian to do the same. The tension in the air was clear, and that wasn't due to the dust storm they could see through the open passageways of the palace. Ganon hadn't spoken in full Gerudo in well over a decade, but as rusty as it was he understood Urbosa's command to the people below.

> "Bar your doors, hide the weak, grab your weapons!"

You don't need swords and spears for a simple storm...  
And above all else.  
Ghirahim was silent.

_'...why are you so quiet..?'_

_'Mm?'_ The spirit replied nonchalantly, almost completely oblivious to the environment the others were traversing. 'Well, no one else is talking,'

' _That's never stopped you before,'_

_'Oh, and what do you want me to say, Master, hmm? Comment on the magic induced weather?'_

_'How do yo-'_

_'Master, it doesn't take a genius like me to figure that out,'_ Urbosa turned them to the main entry way of the palace, beckoning Zelda forward as she pointed to the archway where Gerudo guards were filing out from.

"Head into there, and you all stay down below until I come and get you."

"Why are you stopping here and not coming with us?" The Princess gasped between breathes, looking exasperated as he gestured to the dust cloud slowly closing in on the walls. "There's MORE than enough time for us all to go down there an-"   
Maz was the first to move, lunging forward and pulling a concealed kodatchi from his robe. As the smoke cloud appeared before them, exploding into small paper talismans, his blade met with curved ebony poised straight at the Princess's throat. Zelda screamed and fell back, Ganondorf reflexively moving to catch her and instantly regretting it. Link and Urbosa finally unsheathed their own swords, just as Maz parried away their attacker. Swearing at his now raw, burned palms, Ganondorf looked up to see a remnant of his nightmare. Hunched over and low to the ground, the masked man let out an eerie laugh as he twirled the sickle in his hand. His outfit was similar to Mas's own, but was died a deep wine red. The striking difference however, was the inverted Shiekah eye that was painted over the soldiers mask. No eye holes, no details, just the crying eye. As quickly as he appeared, the assailant folded his hands together and disappeared in another cloud of smoke and paper. Within a minute however, the city below was filled with pops followed by echoing laughter, the red paper flying everywhere.

"Princess!" Impa ran in from a side street, her own kodatchi drawn and her sleeves cut. Zelda scrambled to her side, sputtering out incoherent words to her friend as Urbosa shouted another command in Gerudo. She had only a moment to speak to the group before smoke erupted behind her.

"GO, before the sandstorm comes!" She turned on her heels and her scimitar met with the longsword of a MUCH larger masked soldier, sparks flying off from her blade. Impa pulled Zelda behind her, Ganon turning to follow just as another foot soldier appeared besides Link. The Hylian was quick to meet blades with the other, pushing him back with a kick before trying to slash again. The attacker poofed away in smoke just as quickly as he appeared.

"They're fucking everywhere!"

_'Strange how a change in moral alignment improves a battle tactic so much,'_

_'The fUCK YOU ON ABOUT!'_ They weren't able to move a few meters before another foot soldier appeared to strike Zelda. Ganondorf heard a pop behind him, and barely had time to register which Shiekah deflected that ones blades as he turned his head to see Link strike at the newest one. _'Could you at least tell me where these fuckers are gonna be so I'm not COMPLETELY USELESS!?'_

 _'Why? They're not here to hurt you,'_ The spirit hummed, the groups assailants proofing away before they were struck, allowing them a moment of movement. _'From the little blasphemy of their inverted eyes, I can assume these must be the Yiga clan we've heard so much about. Which means this is a rescue attempt, Master.'_

_'WHERE DO I RETURN TO SENDER'_

As soon as he saw the smoke and paper to his right, Ganon lifted his leg and roundhouse kicked in its direction. Once his foot made contact, he realized he _might_ have underestimated whom might have appeared. The smoke cleared to reveal another blademaster, his hand gripping Ganondorf's ankle with his sword arm raised to strike. Upon seeing just whom it was he was about to strike however, the Yiga immediately released his grip, a shocked gasp coming from behind the mask as he immediately move to bow in apology. This gave Maz ample time to lunge in and slash at his side. The blademaster lurched back in pain, quickly folding his hands together to vanish in the smoke. Maz turned to the Gerudo, eyes narrowed.

"Demon, I do not like how enthused you are with our predicament..."

_'And I do not like how much you EAVESDROP'_

"Speak quieter then,"

The group was able to make their way down the short flight of stairs before more Yiga members appeared. Closer to the barracks however, Gerudo warriors stepped in and tried to assist as the Yiga they combated vanished into the smoke. More blademasters appeared this round, Zelda squeaking as she was jerked out of ones range by Impa. The Shiekah clapped her hands together, fingers swiftly moving before another Impa appeared beside her, lunging forward at the attacker. The first Impa then grabbed the Princess hand as she pulled her into the barracks, leaving the shadow clone to fight back the hooded fighter. Ganon was nearest to Link when the Yigas reappeared, the Gerudo spinning around to again play as a distraction to the enemy as he swung his hands forward and grabbed onto the others blade. He snarled in pain as felt the sharp blade sink into his raw palm, but the effects was worth it. The blademaster dropped his sword, leaving him exposed for Link to slash at his torso.

_'DID YOU REALLY GRAB THE FUCKING BLADE-'_

_'AT LEAST I'M HELPING!'_ It was then he saw to his left Maz being shot back to the wall, the Shiekah's face contorted as his unitard slowly darkened around his abdomen. Dropping the sword, Ganon shook his hands as he turned to see the culprit.  
Oh, It would definitely be a mistake to kick this man.

It's been a long time that Ganondorf felt small, but this towering foe succeeded in doing just that. Dual wielding two of the longswords that the other blademasters' needed two hands to hold, this Yiga's cracked mask was decorated with a single pair of horns coming out of the top, almost framing his tied up hair in the back. The Gerudo warrior that was now fighting him alone was also dwarfed by him, and almost comically flung to the side as he hit her with the blunt end of his blade. His cracked mask then turned to focus on the Gerudo man himself, flicking his one sword free of blood.

 _'Oh,_ hello _there, sir'_

_'Ghirahimdon'tmakethisweird'_

Link had moved to his teachers side, quickly trying to sign to him before Maz pushed him aside, forcing himself to stand. Seeing his other opponent wasn't quite done yet, the Yiga looked from Ganondorf to Maz as he raised his swords to his chest. The blades began to glow a familiar, sickening violet hue, Links face grimacing as he protectively move in front of Maz. The Gerudo immediately reached down to grab the discarded longsword, swearing as his sliced hands struggled to grip and lift the staggering blade.

_'Ghirahim!'_

_'Yes, Master Ganondorf?'_

_'Help me!'_

_'Your hands are quite lacerated, I'm not going to make y-'_

_'You need a metal sword or some shit to form, correct!? I'm fucking holding one now!!'_

_'Ahh, well since you asked me..!'_

The heat that followed almost made him drop the sword altogether. Racing down his arm from the band to his hand, the black and silver blade began to shine in an amber light. Then, just like the Yiga soldier around them, it popped out of existence, leaving only little diamond sparks behind. 

"Ghirahim, what the fu-" Ganondorf looked up just as he saw the dual wielder slash his swords forward, the violet energy shooting forward as projectiles. Maz tried to push Link out of the way, spouting all sorts of words.  
Another flash of amber and ebony diamonds,   
A pale figure in a tattered maroon shawl appeared in front of the two, and without missing a beat he swung the black saber Ganondorf just held forward, colliding with the projectiles and dissipating them. Ganondorf blinked. He knew that had to be Ghirahim, but at the same time it was not how he appeared to him in his mind most times. The spirit hummed as it pulled his blade to his hands, admiring it as the Yiga stepped back apprehensively.

"A black diamond blade? How ingenious, perfect durability for cutting as well as a perfect conduit for spells." The wind picked up, the Yiga members all around sheathing their weapons quickly as Ghirahim stayed looking over his sword. Link beckoned over to Ganondorf, pushing Maz into the barracks before the storm finally came. "Bit heavy though... though this works out in my case." In another flash of diamonds, Ghirahim was gone. And before Ganon knew it himself, something large and heavy fell onto the back of his head, knocking him out cold. Link cried out, dashing forward to reach the fallen Gerudo. Ghirahim stared at him coldly as he drew his sword back up, mimicking the same technique the Yiga that approached behind him on Link. Link drew up his sword and slashed at the beam, only to see the Yiga member pick Ganondorf up like a sack of flour. Both Ghirahim and the Yiga vanished, leaving Link alone as the sandstorm overtook the walls, the laugh of the other disappearing Yiga members echoing in the wind.


	22. Within the Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HD GHIRAHIM  
> HD GHIRAHIM  
> H D G H I R A H I M
> 
> Shoutout to Twila for assisting me in in making Kohga as perfect as possible!  
> and thank all of your for your continued support! Your lovely and heartwarming comments are what keep me going, so please! feel free to spew all the bullshit you want at me!

Sand.  
it's coarse and rough,  
and it tastes like shit.

Ganondorf grimaced as he felt the tiny gravels in his cheeks and under his tongue. Groaning, he rose up and began spitting as much as he could out. The back of his head throbbed, and it cause the man to take a while before he opened his eyes. He wasn't able to fully appreciate the intoxicatingly soft bed he lay in as his recent memories returned to him, his hand moving to the back of his head as he looked around. The bed sat in the middle far end of a large, open room. Wooden beams were placed near the corners or the room, supporting a few lofts and scarlet banners that bore the Yiga eye. There was crates and boxes under the banners lining the far wall, and in the right wall was a small decking that held shelves of weapons. Long black spears, swords, Ganondorf would have been more terrified if he didn't see a familiar head standing by the weapons. In fact, he would have been much happier with this sight, if it wasn't for the last thing he remembered.

"You hit me..."

"Oh?" Ghirahim turned around, his bangs a slight mess compared to last time. The demons black eyes curved with his smile as he began walking over. "I knew you should be awake soon, I wa-"

"You hit me," Ganondorf repeated, his shoulders falling as he saw Ghirahim's own demeanor change from joy to guilt.

"... you must forgive me master, I did what I saw was right to your well-being..."

"You didn't ask me what I wanted," Ganon felt his voice raise up, some deep rooted fire wanting to unearth itself with it. "You chose it for me, and I didn't want this...!" Ghirahim made his way to Ganondorf's bedside, sinking to his knees as he hung his head in shame before the Gerudo. The spirit sat there in silence, it taking a moment before Ganondorf understood why he say there to openly. "I-... I-I'm not going to hit you back.." Goddesses above he wanted to. He felt it in the pit of his stomach, how deeply Ghirahim had hurt him. But he couldn't bring a hand to strike him.  
He... he couldn't...

"I assumed you might not have been able to, master..." Ghirahim's voice was so unlike its usual self, so soft and apologetic. Ganondorf could feel his skin crawl from the unnaturally feeling it gave him. "So I took it upon myself to punish myself whilst you were asleep, as such behavior is unacceptable..." The demon lifted his head up and gently held up his bangs, revealing the hidden side of his face. Ganon cringed at the sight, Ghirahim's pearlescent skin blemished by deep, polygonal cuts from his eye down. The cut were fresh, iridescent white dust still speckled the obsidian bottom of the cuts bevel. "My first choice was sulfuric acid, as the compounds makeup can cause prolonged damage to my form in addition to being painful, but I couldn't find a sour-"

"You could have also just... not done anything..." The Gerudo muttered, looking away from his companion and to the bamboo floor. "And just... let me have a say in your decisions to help me..." Ghirahim moved the hand from his face back down to his side, looking up at his Gerudo master.

"That is why I punished myself so, Master Ganondorf. I let my 'mother hen' as you like to call it, take over." They sat in silence for the next moment, Ghirahim not saying a word as he let Ganondorf collect his thoughts. As angry as he wanted to be, he couldn't fault him. The Princess's gaze and hovering judgement was no longer so close and hanging over him. Sure, he was more than certain Urbosa would have easily corrected that if it continued while he was in Gerudo town. But even then, he was still technically a prisoner. Urbosa had told him the rules that would have followed after the breakfast. He wasn't allowed to leave the walls of Gerudo town, and he wasn't allowed to refuse any demand the counsel decreed. Yes, it was more freedom than at the castle, but...

"Lord Ghirahim, sir." The jangle of metal turned Ganondorf's head, his gaze going to the door where the large Yiga member he once fought stood on one knee with his head bowed. Ghirahim perked his head up at the visitor, replying in an audible hmm? "Master Kohga heard the Lord Calamity has risen from his slumber,"

_"Wait, his name isn't Jeranimo??"_

"and he eagerly awaits to meet the Lord, and requests an audience immediately."

"oR AS SOON AS POSSIBLE," A different voice chimes in from the hallway behind the Yiga. "I know I like some time to myself after a good nap..!" Ghirahim's eye twitched, the demon stifling a chuckle as he rose to his feet, looking back at Ganondorf.

"Are you awake and ready enough for visitors, Master?" Ganondorf looked back at the large man by the door, and then at the door himself. He could see fingers and the pale side of a mask peeking around the corner like a small child.

"Well... might as well," The Gerudo replied, giving a deep sigh as he rubbed his face with his hands. "Its nice that they asked, too.." Ghirahim nodded with a smile.

"Yes, Sooga, you may tell Kohga that he-"

"SAY NO MORE, LORD JERANIMO-" Ganondorf watched the prying figure dash out of his hiding spot, passing the Yiga Ghirahim called Sooga. He was a portly fellow, especially compared to the other. He was pear shaped, and his uniform had white and yellow frills accenting his sleeves and collar. Like Sooga's mask, his own had horns jutting out of the top that framed his tied up hair, but this fellow had two extra sets to his. Just watching him run over to kneel a strides away from his bed, Ganondorf could feel the corners of his mouth twitch, the mans presence begging for a smile. Ganon definitely appreciated that.

"First of all, Lord Ganon sir, I apologize DEEPLY for not rescuing you sooner!!" The man practically had his face pressed to the floor as he cried out, his bow being so deep and low. Sooga had risen from his spot in by the doorway to turn and stand guard, but he kept his head turned to watch. "I more than understand the secrecy in your exile over the years! The Yiga clan has also done just so in order to survive in our beginnings! As soon as our spies in the castle obtained the message of your discovery, we went into IMMEDIATE action to try and rescue you! We just couldn't find a time sooner than we did that wouldn't have put you at risk!"

"No... no, you're fine...!" The raw emotion the man belted out was making Ganondorf feel guilty almost for not finding a way to them sooner. His hand went to the back of his head, hoping his cheeks were not as flushed as they felt. "You came for me in the end, uhh.." He stumbled for the name Ghirahim said before, the demon by his side smiling to himself as the bowing Yiga flung his head up.

"OH, I AM SO SORRY, I DIDN'T INTRODUCE MYSELF YET!" Jumping to his feet with energy that did NOT fit his rotund body, he stood feet together and back straight, his hand resting on his chest. "Lord Ganon of the Calamity, I am the stupendous Master Kohga," Kohga gave another deep bow, his perfect form staying. "Descendant of the first Master Kohga, and the deadly brain and irreFUTABLE charm behind the Yiga clan!" Kohga stood back up straight, his shoulders slowly staring to rise as you could practically feel him smiling under the mask. "... and can I just say it is an HONOR to finally meet you, Lord Ganon, sir?!"   
Oh goddesses above, he was not used to this much praise and compliments at ALL. Ganondorf's cheeks burned as he tried to not hide behind his hands. It was just so nice to hear after so long, and this aching feeling in the back of his mind yearned for so much more...

"Well... the honor is mine..." He tried clearing his throat, his hands beginning to fiddle with his pants as he heard Kohga gasp from behind his mask. "You also have my thanks for rescuing me and Ghirahim and taking us... here..."

"OH SIR, YOU'RE TOO KIND!!" Kohga squeaked out, whipping himself forward into another bow. "The honor is all mine, especially to have been the first Yiga leader to have finally been able to assist you, sir Lord Ganon, sir! My people have long understood the cruelties the Royal family dishes out to those that defy them, it's the very reason we hide in the mountains of your homelands!"

"Kohga," Ghirahim finally spoke up again, the Yiga leader turning to him. "Do you mind indulging us on that information?"

"Huh?"

"Maz... our uh... the Shiekah who was our guard, just told us your people broke away after refusing to follow an order...?"

"Ah, so that's the story they tell, eh?" Kohga's voice dropped momentarily before he turned his head back to the Yiga at the doorway. "DIDYA HEAR THIS BULLSHIT, SOOGA??"

"Yes, Master Kohga." The other Yiga's baritone rang out without turning his head. "History is told by the victors,"

"Victors for now at least!" Kohga turned back to Ghirahim and Ganondorf, clapping his hands together. "Now, as much as I LOVE story time, I'm sure your very hungry and excited to see our hidden utopia, Lord Ganon sir! So I promise I will not keep you here for longer than necessary!" Ganondorf smiled in appreciation, giving the man a nod in approval before he continued. "So! The story my grand-pappy told started just after your first arrival as the Calamity. Still as one with the Shiekah, our clan came together with all our AMAZING science and magic knowhows to make these great BIG machines to both combat your might and to generally make life easier for all the peoples of Hyrule! The Shiekah you see, live their lives only to serve, they never even dreamed of doing anything else but do so! But the king of that time distrusted his loyal dogs, and made an ultimatum for them: bury away these great advancements, and exile themselves to the same lives as the peasants of the land!" Kohga exclaimed in disgust, shaking his head.  
"Well, some smart Shiekah members were confused why they needed to prove their faith and loyalty to the big man yet again, and guess what the kings reaction was to that?" Kohga slammed the side of his opened hand down onto his palm, the smack echoing in the quiet room. "Dead. Every clansman who dared challenged him? Dead! Their spouses who tried to defend them? Dead! Their orphaned kids? You guessed it, DEAD!" Ganondorf found himself focusing on his hands, a feeling that he kept buried deep in the pit of his stomach rising higher each time Kohga's hand collided. Ghirahim's pristine voice rang out in a chuckle.

"The royal family really enjoys slaughtering the children of their allies, don't they?"


	23. Wandering Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate finds a way  
> No matter what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 35th anniversary everyone!

The kings glare rivals that of a basilisks. His interlaced fingers covered his mouth, but from the cold, unwavering stare made it very apparent how he felt.  
And it was not pleasant.

"I apologize deeply, sir," Saas's voice was steady despite the hylian royals well expressed mood, the Shiekah on his knee with his head bowed low. "After I had pulled Astor out of the room, he pulled his stolen knife on me. I tried to subdue him," He paused, hearing the king take a deep breath. "But it seems he intent was to harm himself over my own body." He paused, waiting for words from his majesty. None came, so Saas continued. "He hit his own carotid artery, I was unable to stop the bleeding before the kitchen hands got me what I needed." Saas dropped his other knee, lowering his bow as he continued. "You tasked me with making sure he stayed in his chambers, as well as healthy enough to continue his prophetic dreams. I let my own opinions on the man delude my service to you, and for that I have failed you..."

"Indeed you have..." The king muttered, his hands falling from his face and resting on the table. His irate stare stayed transfixed on the bowed shiekahs head. "How should I then," He rose to his feet, pushing the chair back with a squeak. "Be able to trust you with my own life?"

"Sir-" The Shiekah tried to speak up as Rhoam begun to pace around the desk.

"I task you with one single person, whom was known only to us-!"

"Sir, please-"

"To keep him contained and safe in our own fucking castle, and you let him die in your own fUCKING ARMS!!" He swung his arm at the desk, a stack of papers and several books flying off in a flurry. Saas stayed motionless as he kept his head down, waiting to hear his majesties breathing steady before he replied.

"I did not give precedent to his life as I have with yours, my king... even so, I promise you I will not bring about such failure again,"

"Your damn right about that!" Rhoam spat, giving a bitter chuckle as he turned back to glare down at his Shiekah advisor. "We only had fucking ONE Oracle in the last two centuries!"

* * *

The crunch of earth under foot,  
The smell of mud and wet grass,  
The feathery raindrops dancing on his skin,  
They all met the albino as he opened finally opened his eyes. He was so weak, more than he was used to. Moving his eyes in his own skull felt exhausting, he couldn't comprehend his they were functioning despite it. He recognized the outer palace walls, and the sounds of the knights that patrolled its walls. He also heard the rushing of water nearby, close to the river perhaps? Movement attracted his gaze, and he saw a young Shiekah adjusting his hat. The young man held a shovel, and Astor watched him as he plunged it into the ground and toss the dirt into a pile beside the hole. The environment around him finally registered for Astor, the small stone monuments littering the green courtyard by the castle.   
The prison island's graveyard.  
Ah, how could he have forgotten! The pain in his head made sense now. After Saas had grabbed him in the cellar, he wasn't too pleased with the albino. What was what he said to him? _It's a shame to do this, seeing how you actually aren't a liar'?_ The blood loss was so swift, he hardly remembered the rest after that...  
 _So why was he alive now...?_  
His clothes heavy from the rain, it took so much effort for him to move his head to look behind him. The river bubbled and danced with the rain drops, it reminded him of home.   
_How was he alive...?  
_ The Shiekah are known for their fluency in death, and from the looks of his situation, he was presumed dead already.   
Was there some purpose for him yet? Some grand fate scripted for him? That was an even more terrifying thought than the idea of being buried alive.  
Thunder boomed above them, and the air grew rich in iron. Astor braced himself, every child in Deya town was taught what that meant. The deafening clap that followed in the coming minute left the mans ears ringing, the flash of light blinding all those nearby as the bolt of lightning hit a nearby towers spiral. Fire shot forth from the wooden rooftop that shattered, the crumbling brick boulders mixing into the cacophony of the chaos. There was screaming coming from all over, Astor barely being able to pick out the Shiekah nearby him yelping and sprinting away to gods know where...  
Astor opened his eyes again, and focused back on the dancing water.

Fate gave him a chance to escape.  
  
Smoke filling the damp air, every inch of his body wailed in agony as he forced his arms to slide up and push into the liquefying earth. His elbows quaked under what little weight he had, and moving his knees up almost made him collapse all together. The voices and noises all around him blurred together with the roar of the water, Astor's head buzzing as he began coughing. The fit was violent, his chest heaving before he manage to dislodge what was in his throat. Iron filled his senses again, and the sky was illuminated as another deafening crash knocked Astor to his side, slowly slipping in the mud down towards the river bank. His eyes focused on the mass he has spewed forth, the chaos behind is unnoticed by him. The writhing, purple mass gleamed in the distant light of the fires, giving it a haunting red glow.   
Fate may had wanted to keep him alive,  
but Astor had other plans.  
He never moved faster in his life, despite the agony coming from every inch of his bones, to throw himself in that river and let the currents take him. Drowning wouldn't be the worst way to go. It's just suffocation... but also being wet. It was a death he experienced many times in his dreams, most the pain being from the struggle of realizing he was unable to do anything about it before fading away, an issue he no longer had now. Surrounded by the cold water, feeling it pour into his lungs, it was just a short chest pain before fading away. And unlike the dreams, he wasn't to wake up.

...

_So why was he waking up?_

  
There was no longer rain, but it was dark and cold. He could feel the waters edge lap over his left side, keeping that sides close sopped as the other started to dry from the nights air.  
  
 _Why was he awake?_  
  
His whole body still ached, and now his chest burned in addition to it. He couldn't find it in himself to move, Astor could only lay there and stare as the blades of grass in his line of sight.  
  
 _He shouldn't be awake.  
_  
 _How was he?_  
  
 _Surely this was some cruel afterlife he was sentenced to..._  
  
Chattering filled the ambience of the air, wind picking up and shifting through the grass. Astor's eyes followed the moving grass, just as the white cloven toed foot passed through to his gaze. He stared at the metatarsals before him, bewildered by the unseen magic that kept them jointed to phalanges below, and to the bones above it. 

_Krkrkrkrkrkkrkrkrkrkrkr_

His gaze rose to try and see the full creature before him, and was met back by glowing eyes pulled straight from his nightmares, how unsurprising. The yellow pupils fixated on the man below it, its bones chattering in the wind and as it moved. Astor's fascination only grew, the albino staring at every joint and pore on the skeletons body, its large skull, everything.  
  
 _How was it alive..?_  
 _...Ha._

  
Astor tried to laugh, only to cough out water as his chest began burning again. The skeleton lurched back in surprise as Astor squeezed his eyes shut, his body wailing as he pushed his arms to prop himself up. His coughing fit lasted until he threw something up, the man staying in his tensed position as the pain radiated up his spine again.

_Krkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkr_

Astor forced himself to turn his head to look to where the skeleton way, avoiding whatever mess came from his insides. Another one had appeared, the two both staring at him curiously, cocking their heads. 

" _hhhhah.._. three peas... in a pod... aren't we...?"

_Krkrkrkrkrkrkrkk!_

The closest one gave a little dance, the one behind it raising the stick it had in surprise. Astor recognized the weapon it held, it was one that Bokoblin's crafted to use. Looking at the inhumane proportions to the skeletons, that was likely what they once were. Behind them, Astor turned his gaze to see bones rise from the ground and create a new, larger skeleton. He was quick to identify this one, the skull gave the once Moblin away. The two stalkoblins turned to their tall friend, jumping and chattering until it turned and headed over to them. The stalmoblin towered over Astor, and the man was sure it would even if he was standing it would too.   
_Absolutely fascinating_.  
The stals exchanged clicks and clamors, the stalkoblin closest to Astor moving towards the man, and pulling at his clothes. Astor didn't resist, not like he could anyway. His body was too heavy for him to try again, leaving him to the whim of the stalkoblin that pulled at his arm. The other two stals come closer to him as well, the other stalkoblin struggling with the other as it tried to move Astor. The only progress was made was when the stalmoblin reached down and grasped the back of his shirt, lifting him up like a small kitten. The addition pressure on him pushed out more coughing, the stalmoblin moving to hold him further away. The smaller pair chattered excitedly, rushing around their large friend before waiting for them to follow. The stalmoblin lowered Astor, but did not release him. It dragged him away from the river bank, one stalkoblin circling around to where he once laid and kicking at the muddy imprint.  
Well,  
Apparently he needed to specify next time he wishes for death to take him...


	24. Without Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New faces, new walls  
> a familiar trend for Ganondorf  
> Open arms and warm smiles however,  
> are gifts he never dreamed of being welcomed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whaaat  
> Ganondorf's happy?  
> yo, good for him.  
> We all know he deserves it

Ganondorf wouldn't say children scared him, per say. It was just... children were threatening for him. They were curious, nosey, and would just say their thoughts out loud. For a majority of his life, the wandering eyes and mind of a child was his biggest enemy. Never once did he imagine he'd be surrounded by a small swarm of them, especially a swarm of those excited to see him. Master Kohga was more than happy to bring Ganon's breakfast to his bedroom, Sooga taking leave to cook it. The mans eccentricity was endearing, but Ganon often found himself overwhelmed. Thankfully, Ghirahim had the knowing to step in for him, followed by amused smirk. When Sooga came back in, a small apron on and a banana omelet platter in tow, Kohga then explained his proposed daily events for Ganondorf. He wished to show his lord the entirety of the tribe and their land, as well as their placed scouts. Ganon wasn't enthused by the last bit, but the idea of a tour sounded so nice and peaceful. Following his hosts out of his room through the first few narrow caverns, he wasn't sure what he was expecting, but the reality he got was definitely not it.

"Kids, kids, give the lord Ganon space! He's got big feet's, and you're all still puny!" Kohga's laugh bubbled out after he spoke, shooing the kids away from the Gerudo. They all were no older than ten at the most, their skins ranging in several hues under their maroon or brown robes, but all having red eyes. The taller children gave little half bows as Ganons gaze met them, their tied, ashen hair flipping to a side of their head as they did. The younger ones gave little gasps in awe, not seeming to know or care if they should give these visitors such respect. Instead they stood there, their bright eyes moving from the Gerudo himself to his pale companion, and the back again.

"Master, you're allowed to smile you know..." Ghirahim chided, smirking as a smaller child approached him. The spirit grimaced a bit at this, not looking too fond of the child before him, but it lessened as the child bent his head low in an almost comedically deep bow. Ganon himself opened his mouth to retort, but he was cut off by the children's laughter. He turned his head to Kohga, two kids hanging from his arm as he held them out. Kohgas masked faced turned from the kids to Ganondorf after Ghirahim spoke however, just as the Gerudo caught out of the corner of his eye more people moving towards them.

"Eh? Are you alright, lord Ganon, sir?"

"I-"

"Oh, he's more than fine." Ghirahim snickered, looking up from the crowd of children to the parents who arrived with silent gasps and their own bows of respect.  
"Our lord just isn't used to such positive reception upon his arrival, or anything positive regarding himself. It's sad really..."

"I... y-yeah.." Ghirahim was not completely wrong in his words, but it wasn't just because he wasn't used to it. To be looked at in awe and wonder, like he was some great and amazing thing, he felt it stir something in him. It was the same buried gut feeling he had in the Gerudo palace. It just felt... so right, so well deserved. The nobility and praise was meant for him, and he goddamn deserved more...  
He hated that...  
He hated that it felt so good, too.

"Ah! It's okay lord Ganon! Loving one's self is a very difficult and long journey for some! If you'd let me, id be MORE than happy to teach you how to love yourself! I did so for Sooga! Isn't that right, my handsome man?" Kohga set down the kids he held up, shooing them to their parents as most of the pack followed suit. Sooga gently put down the kid that had climbed up his back, waving to him before turning to face Kohga for his reply.

"Yes, Master Kohga, that you did." Ganondorf kept his eyes on the children that were collected by their mothers and fathers, just up to the final one. The girl had taken the chaos to get close enough to the Gerudo to where her tiny hand could grab onto his baggy pants. Ganon felt his face grow warm, the girl smiling as she then wrapped her arms around his leg to hug him. Ganondorf stood still as she did so, his mind most definitely over thinking everything as he just stared down at her, both Ghirahim and Kohga making a little _aw_ as they watched. A lone woman in the crowd yelled out a name, Ganon assuming it was the kids mother, and he raised his gaze to watch her frantically push her way passed both parent and child to her own. Frantically muttering apologizes to the Gerudo, she yanked her child off Ganondorf's leg by their dark red hanten sleeve. The sound the child made in return tweaked something in Ganondorf, it being too familiar to his memory. Before he even knew it himself, his hand had caught the mothers raised arm, the Yiga woman looking up in shock as her child shook under her, preemptively protecting her face for the expected blow.

"m-my lord...?" Her voice squeaked out and silenced the room, all eyes looking at the three, Ganondorf felt heat rise from his core, the idea to tighten his grip in her arm becoming more and more endearing....  
but the terror in her eyes forced him to let her go.

"...you will not raise a hand to your child again...." The woman fell to her knees, pressing her forehead into the dirt as she sputtered out apology after apology. The child had moved her arms from over her face, looking at her groveling mother before looking back up at the Gerudo with wide eyes. He returned her gaze for a moment before turning away, Sooga moving towards him to kneel.

"Shall I escort Kollo and her daughter back to their home, lord Ganon..?" Ganon felt his throat dry, taking a deep breath and swallowing before nodding. Sooga took the que went to the child, scooping the girl in one arm before guiding the mother to her feet. The mother kept her head hung , the Yiga man not saying a word to her as they disappeared into a dust and paper. Khoga stayed silent for the whole affair, the clan leader's confidence and spunk seeming to have evaporated as he now spoke to Ganondorf.

"M-My deepest apologies, Lord Ganon sir. That was something that I assure you- is not the norm for how we raise children..!" Kohga squeezed his hands together, fingers twiddling nervously as the spacious carven they stood in grew silent as the parents that stood afar with their young ones stared. Ganon closed his eyes, the warm feeling in his stomach not going away no matter how hard he tried to swallow it down. Goddesses above, he wished it was vomit, at least then it wouldn't be so difficult to keep under control. Ghirahim watched his master from where he stood, stepping forward as he reached out mentally.

_'Do you need help to calm down, Master?'_

_'Yes'_ Ganondorf sighed, his hands moving to cover his face as he took another deep breath. _'I... I need a moment..'  
_ "No... no, it's alright Kohga... I know it's not..." Ghirahim continued to stride forward, gently touching the arm band in which he once resided as he passed Ganon's figure. A warm feeling emanated from the jewel, the catharsis washing over Ganon's muscles instantly, the thanks he tried to give out being lost on his tongue.  
  
"One outlier is just that, an outlier. In fact, I would like to comment on how polite the little ver- offspring's were, in all my life I had yet to meet such well behaved little ones," Ghirahim took over for Ganon, the man gratefully taking the time to calm himself down. "Especially the young man who bowed to me and not Master Ganondorf himself. I like where his priorities are."

"Well, I mean, you look pretty fancy Jeranimo, and the fancier you are the more important! That's how it usually works!"

"... it's Ghirahim.."

"What." Sooga came out of the smoke behind Ganondorf, the Yiga giving Ganondorf a nod before speaking softy.

"I have instructed someone to reside and assist in Kollo's household, as to make sure it does happen again, Lord Ganon." Ganondorf stared back at the cracked mask at the other. The lack of expressions made difficult to read the man emotions, but Ganon heard the reassurance in his voice. He wondered if under that damaged mask, if his face was just as kind. He'd like to think so.

"Thank you..." Sooga gave a short nod, Ganon giving a final sigh as he turned to the family crowd nearby, giving a small wave to the kids. This broke the rest of the tension, many of the kids smiling and waving back frantically. The parents smiled, bowing their heads politely in return. Ghirahim turned back to Ganondorf, humming tune before speaking.

"I think were ready to continue, Master Kohga,"

"Ah! Yes, of course! If you'd please follow me, lord Ganon!" Ganondorf turned behind the man, only half listening as be begun to speak. He watched as the families slowly disappeared behind the stone wall, the group going into another long stone corridor. He looked up at the paper lanterns and Yiga cloth that hung on ropes lining the passageways, noting how irritating it must he to keep them lit.

"Are you guys... all underground..?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes we are!" Kogha replied, the man turning his head as he walked to reply. "Ya see, my great Grand pappy found this old forgotten sage temple, and whaddya know! It connected to the old labyrinths of old! Only one outside place, so no possibility of any Rito's catching us, but there's enough airflow to not hinder our breathing, it was perfect! AND being the genius he was, he and his boys fixed the temple to be a better living space, and then solved the tunnels to create multiple escape if we get caught!"

"No one has yet to find us yet, so it proves to stay perfect," Sooga chimed in, Ghirahim humming along.

"Don't you have to keep up an illusion to keep the entrance valley hidden though..?"

"Yes! A clever and easy illusion to keep up though, especially since the desert wind starts their own sandstorms there anyways!" Ganon followed the conversation the best he could, but he kept getting lost in his thoughts. The close walls and slight echo of the cave bothered him more than he wished it did. They passed by a division, Ganon turning his eyes down it and stopping. The corridor was large and open like the last one before, and boxes were shoved against the wall leaving as much floor space as possible. Four kids giggled as they kicked a ball back and forth, split in pairs as they juggled it around before trying to kick it at an opposing wall. Ganondorf turned to the group he was with, the other group stopping as the other doorway as Ghirahim asked about the labyrinth.  
Turning back to the room with the kids, he tried his best to slip away quietly as he went to just... watch them play. He remembered watching Hylian kids play ball before when he was young, Vaba forbidding him from playing with them. That of course didn't stop him from kicking around his own self made ball on his own. A brighter skinned child noticed Ganon enter, gasping as she kicked the ball a little too hard, and it missed her teammate. The other kids stopped and turned to see what had startled their friend, all staring as the ball rolled to a stop by Ganon's foot.  
He looked down at it, noting how small it was compared to him. He took a deep breath, looking back at them for a moment. They didn't look at him in fear, like he was some beast or some fearsome stranger. They simply looked at him as he was, and that alone warmed the Gerudo's chest more than anything. With a smile, he passed the ball back, hitting it with the inside of his foot. They looked back at him in confusion for a moment, the olive skinned boy from the other team breaking into a smile first as he moved to catch the ball with his foot, immediately kicking it back to him. The Gerudo's smile widened and he moved forward to kick the ball back, the rest of the kids breaking into their own smiles as they rushed to get the ball from each other.  
  
"Lord Ganon, you're on their team! They need all the help they can get!"  
  
"Shut up, Rehgi!"

"...this is good, Master, their people already go to and from the palace via the tunnels. Keeping an eye on the royals would be a breeze..." Ghirahim finally turned away from his conversation with Kohga, noting Ganondorf was no longer standing behind him with Sooga. Kohga noted this as well, both of them turning to the look at the large man for an explanation. The masked man simply tilted his head to the adjacent room, where several voices of laughter was heard. Ghirahim walked in, the smile rising across his cheeks as he saw his master dart around the kids, dribbling the ball between two like he was a child himself. The Gerudo didn't even look up at them as they came in, he was too focused on passing the ball around the girl to pass it to kid behind him.

"Hang on now, lord Ganon sir! Those teams are hardly fair!!" Kohga bellowed out, charging forward into the fray. Sliding in, he stole the ball from Ganon's intended target, both the Gerudo and the kid crying out in surprise as the girl and her teammate laughed. "Ai'it squirts! who's team am I on then!?"  
  
"Your on Rehgi"s team, Master Kohga! He's gonna get his butt kicked other wise!" Sooga leaned against the wall, watching both Ganon and one of the kids advance on Kohga, the man stuttering for a moment before passing the ball away to his teammate. Ghirahim was practically buzzing, the spirit swaying gently as he watched Ganon run around with such a large smile on his face. Sooga turned to Ghirahim, noting his overwhelming joy before chuckling.

"I do believe we'll have to continue talking business back here then."

"If it keep's him smiling like that, I gladly will."


	25. Remains of the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, things don't know they're supposed to move on.  
> Other times, Zelda doesn't know when to shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whaaat, a shameless plug? noooo...
> 
> https://youtu.be/2-qZKvbl0wI
> 
> lmao, cut me some slack, you should know by now im a shameless whore TuT  
> Check out the Astor theory video I assisted my bro Hyrule Gamer in!

It had been a long time since he was awakened not by the rush of adrenaline or a surge of terror, but by sunlight. Astor's eyelids cracked as the warm light danced over his pearl skin, the man groaning in pain. His body was just as aching as it was before, but he had enough energy this time to pick himself up and actually look at his surroundings. He lay in a bed of dead leaves and torn clothes, his own clothes stained and stiff with dried mud from him being dragged. He didn't recall much more after being dragged away by the Stalmoblin, it being fair to assume he passed out from exhaustion.

He did however, wonder...  
Raising his gaze to the surrounding clearing, the trees thick and dark despite the sunlight, Astor found what he was looking for encircling where he lay.  
 _Bones._

Piled up like little mole hills, each mound was topped with a skull that Astor recognized, though there was more than three this time. He counted 6 total Bokoblin skulls, and 2 Moblin skulls. Turning to look behind and closest to him though, was a skeleton he had trouble recognizing. Its frame was massive, having large hooved legs and a long, deep chest that curved up into a humanoid torso. The skull itself was humanoid as well, but with much larger teeth and cheek bones, the gap behind them massive. It donned two large, curved horns from its cranium, one cracked and ready to fall off. Under the shadow of the mass, Astor almost missed the smaller and frailer looking skeleton that it cradled. A mother and child, perhaps?  
A new pain rose from Astor's body, this one however he could identify.  
 _Hunger._  
He took a deep breath, pushing himself upwards and fully preparing for his body to not handle his weight. Both thankfully and surprisingly, he managed to keep himself on his feet once he got there. Now, he'd admit he wasn't the most well versed with nature as the other kids were growing up in Deya town. He was too sickly to stray far from his fathers house on the best days. But it didn't take a genius to notice the shimmering red fruits hanging from the tree outside the clearings edge. He was conscious of his steps as he tried his best to avoid any bones, but once he was free on their area he continued his saunter over the the apple tree. It was farther that it first appeared from the clearing, but there was enough trees in between he and it to rest against as he trekked along. Finally under the hanging fruit, he looked passed the trunk to the lights in the distance. While there was a hill with a horse statue obscuring part of it, Astor could make out the white pinnacles of the castle. He was astonished at how far the river must have carried him before the Stals found him. It looked just as far and meaningless as it had been back in Deya. He finally reached up and grabbed the lowest hanging apple, not bothering to check for any holes or damage. Oh, how long had it been since he had fresh fruit? His food in the castle was always brought to him by some Shiekah, and rarely changed from porridge or stew. It was the same meal the servants made for themselves, but unlike them, he didn't have access to the bowl of reject fruit for the royals they had in the kitchens at all times. Lost in his thought, he barely noted when he had eaten the apple's entirety. He spat out the seeds, and reached to grab another.  
He noted the sun was towards the mountains behind him, the Gerudo highlands he believed? It wasn't quite sunset, but definitely almost there. He slept for almost a day then? Without any premonitions in his sleep? He stopped chewing for a moment, gently grinding his teeth as he thought. Well, there's only one large factor that has changed in his situation that he hasn't experienced before to be rid of his dreams. He grabbed two more apples from the tree before he made his way back to the clearing he awoke in. Stepping over the same bones as before, he stepped back into the 'nest' he had awoken in and continued eating. The hours passed shorter than he expected, the amber hue of sunset soon overwhelming the green of the tree leaves that they still touched. The shadow of the Gerudo highland hung over the woodland he sat in, enveloping it in the darkness of nighttime sooner.

A Stalkoblin was the first to awake. Astor turned his head to it as the bone pile rattled without warning, its eyes slowly beginning to glow. The skull fell forward, and Astor watched with childish fascination as the bones floated up and spiraled around, each bone finding and stopping where it should be until the full skeleton was formed. Then, it reached down and grabbed its head, planting it on top of its neck vertebrae, eyes fully formed and illuminating the eye cavity.

"Fascinating..." The albino whispered, the Stalkoblin turning to him in surprise before dancing happily. Its bones rattled against each other, making that chittering noise from before. "Are you the little one from last night...?"

_krkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkkrkrkrkr!!_

_  
_ Its dance continued, just as the other bone piles around Astor stirred. The man turning and watching as the same mesmerizing movements flowed through the remaining bone piles. Watching them all form around him, he found himself smiling in amazement by the magic. When he felt a soft force against his back, he craned his head around just as the massive skeleton rise to its full splendor.  
Ah... so it was a Lynel...  
He watched it stand and walk around him, leather scraps hanging over its rib cage. Astor noted though, that just it had risen. He looked back down at the smaller lynel skeleton the Stalnel was once cradled around. It showed no signs of the magic the other Stals held, its bones covered in dirt and grime crawling from the bottom up.  
So not all monsters had the ability to rise again... curious...  
Astor was pulled out of his thoughts by the Stalnel lifting him up, its nasal cavity whistling as air was sucked through it rapidly. Was it trying to sniff him?

"Ah... is this the part where you all eat me...?" Astor chuckled, finding himself staring at the monsters glowing eyes that studied him. He heard more chittering and chattering from around him, the Stalnel itself staying silent as it held the albino. "... you're friends dragged me all this way from the river... and I couldn't fathom as to why..." The Stalnel's other hand moved towards the mans filthy robes, pulling a few apple seeds stuck onto it with its talons. It studied them in silence before setting him down with a wispy snort. Astor stayed quiet as he waited for some sort of answer from the beast, but instead it started to walk off. Through the trees to the north, it left him there, and soon the other Stals followed suit. They all chattered and gave him some sort of non verbal greeting, but then they all split off to wander around...  
Save one Stalkoblin, who stood by Astor with especially wiggly fingers. Astor turned to it, blinking slowly as he sighed.

"... I guess that's it then...?"

_krkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkr!_

"Can you... actually understand me?" The monster tilted its head, the man thinking before speaking again. "Can you raise your hand?"

 _Krk!  
_ It lifted its hand up, wiggling its fingers in a greeting manner.

"So that's a yes..." He muttered, watching as the Stalkoblin shuffle around him before gently grabbing his arm and tugging. Astor stared at it, blinking slowly before he chuckled and stood up. "Alright... I'm coming..."

  
Unfortunately, it seemed Astor wasn't to be eaten by the Stals. Following the Stalkoblin led him to various flowers and rocks the creature seemed very happy to show off, the other monsters themselves wandering along the base of the mountain their woodland nests was crooked into. After a while, the Stalkoblin left Astor to himself as it ran off in a hurry on its own. Among the trees, he took it to find someplace to rest, as he was not used to moving so much. It took him a while, but soon he spotted what remained of a dead tree, the insides hollowed out leaving a fractured shell of what once remained. It reminded him of a Korok throne the village elder would talk about, and fortunately enough for him, it was just as comfortable as the name implied. The splintered end of the tree ended right where his head would rest, allowing him to sit back and still be able to look around if he so desired. He kept his eyes on the sky above however. Goddesses above... how long had it been since he's seen the stars out?

"Impa, plEASE slow down..!" Astor slowly rolled his head to the side, seeing two figures walking through the rough path through the trees. The one sounded like a girl... maybe just travelers..? "I cannot keep walking this pace..!"

"No, Princess-" Ah, yes. Well, the question of if he was to stay silent was answered by that."It is imperative we get you home to the castle safely. With the Hero and Master Maz staying in Gerudo town, we need to be extra cautious with your travels incase of another attack..!"

"You sent one of the others on my horse as a decoy, don't you think tha-" The taller woman, Impa, hulled the Princess abruptly to the side and behind a tree right in Astor's main life of sight. He recognized the Shiekah garbs on the woman, and was genuinely surprised she hadn't noticed him yet. What she had noticed however, was the Stalkoblin running down the path, hands up in the air as it chased a lone firefly. He could feel his lips rise up in amusement, both at the fact his little skeleton friend was chasing the bug like a child, and that the Princess and her royal guard were hiding from it like it was some terrible foe. The amusement left him though as he saw the Shiekah pull a blade from her backside, the Princess whispering to the other as the Stalkoblin drew closer.

"My liege," The Shiekah snapped her head to where Astor sat, eyes wide in shock much like the Princess's own. "It's just chasing the firefly, it's not going to hurt you..."

"How long have you been there!? State your name!" Astor ignored the Shiekah woman as he pulled himself to his feet, groaning as some pain returned to his body. The Stalkoblin ended its chase with the glowing bug, chittering as it ran over to hide behind the albino upon seeing the drawn weapon. Astor felt its phalanges grip his mud caked robe, cracking parts of it off.

"If you're going to kill me in the sake of keeping the Princess safe, just do it now... don't waste either of our times..."

"How... why is it hiding behind you?" The Princess herself stepped forward, Zelda's eyes wide under her hood as she stared at the man. "Did you summon the skeleton? Is that why it hides behind you? Are you a sorcerer??"

"Princess, please..!"

"If I was, I definitely wouldn't be here talking with you.." He lulled out, eyes narrowing in irritation. He never met the Princess except when she was a wee babe. He'd only heard stories from the echoes of servants gossiping, and oh boy... they were on point.

"I- How dare you..!" She barked out, stomping her foot down as the man turned away. "You can identify me as her royal majesty, yet you talk to me with such disrespect!?"

"You were about to kill Wiggles here for chasing a bug in your presence,"

"Wiggles..? Its-"

"Princess-"

"That's a monster! A reanimated skeleton of a Bokoblin! It shouldn't be alive anymore, let alone chasing bugs like a child!" She had marched her way to shout in his face, her Shiekah guard following her cautious as she kept her eyes down the path. The Stalkoblin on his hip started chattering, but he ignored it. Astor stared down at the infuriated Princess, bile rising in his throat as he stared at her face. Hylia have mercy, she sounded just like her damned father...

"Is that so? Are you now to judge what's allowed to live and die?"

"Within the laws of Hyrule, it is within my right-"

"Princess Zelda..!"

"Then stick it with a blade yourself." He spat, Zelda stepping back in shock from the tone change he gave. The soft crunch of leaves caught their attention next, Zelda going stiff as she saw the skeleton frame of the Stalnel approach. Impa slowly moved in-between the Princess and the beast, the Stalnel's glowing pupils narrowing as it snarled. Astor stared at them both, their aggressive demeanor snapping away in an instant as the reverted back to trembling, quivering little babes. He raised his hand to cover his mouth as he chucked, oh!  
It was just too funny!  
He turned away from the women and strides to the Stalnel, the Stalkoblin looking back and forth between Impa and him before following.

"They're not worth the trouble... trust me..." He raised his hand to pat the scapula of the Stalnel, the beast continuing to stare at the two. Both to the women and Astor's own surprise however, it only gave another skeletal hiss before turning around and heading back into the trees, the Bokoblin in tow. Astor followed it, stopping after a few steps as he turned back to the traveling pair. "Take care, Princess! Give your father my regards, I so enjoyed being murdered."


	26. Weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the weight of one life over the many?

Ganondorf used to think he'd never be happy, and that almost good was the best he was to get. He didn't deserve anything better than that anyways. Goddesses, how cruel he was to himself. The people of the Yiga were so kind to him, and he didn't understand at all the first day he was here. Sitting in the large open theater room, holding a Gerudo dombra as the children sat around him in awe as he played, he never once dreamed he would feel this content. Hell, yesterday he didn't even know he could play the stringed instrument the Yiga gifted him, but when he touched it the memories flooded back. The people here were outcasts, hiding from the world that wished them gone, just like him. The cruel words of his life echoed in the back of his skull, damning him for enjoying such pleasures as strumming the instrument for the kids, but with every chord that rang off the wooden body of the dombra, the thoughts were pushed farther and farther away. He wasn't going to harm anyone here, and no one expected him to either. No one looked upon him in fear or terror, sure some still looked up at him with awe, but those stares had receded to the children of the Yiga only. The second day Ganon was there, he remembered Kohga came to him during breakfast, asking on what he wished to do. That was the only time the Gerudo was scared within these walls. He didn't want to lead these people in a war of revenge, no! He just... wanted to live his life...  
And Kohga's answer was the most beautiful thing he heard.

"Ah! Okay then."

"You're... you're okay with that?" The Gerudo was surprised, his meal forgotten entirely.

"Of course! Personally, I'm sure a lot of Yiga would love to strike now, yes, but you have that deciding factor as our Lord!" The Yiga leader raised his mask up as he took a bite of the banana he held, his mocha cheeks being the only skin Ganon saw. "Besides, this is still great for my- our clan! Apologies, lord Ganon sir, old habit. Sooga says lord Jeranimo has been talking about helping with our food supply, like how there's some root veggies that we could plant by the docks, so long as we have a certain illumination spell to simulate sunlight!"

Kohga went to take another bite of his fruit, but stopped as he turned to look at Ganon.  
"You didn't think wed get mad, would you..?"

He had, and looking back at the thought, he could almost laugh at it. Ghirahim had taken to talking business with Sooga, Ganon noting how Kohga would shirk off that kind of work onto the larger fellow. He never saw Sooga complain, in fact Ganon wouldn't be too surprised if he enjoy the labor. He certainly enjoyed seeing Kohga happy, that was clear as day. Ganondorf was then accompanied around by Kohga over the last three days, the man kinda forcing himself in as a friend for the Gerudo. Funny thing was, he didn't mind that. The man's personality was very loud and expressive, and it was always entertaining. He was jumping into every ball game with the kids, interrupting archery practice to correct and encourage a single student who was falling behind. Even with the Yiga soldiers hidden behind masks, Ganon could see the love in every Yiga who looked at their leader. Ganondorf's lips were stuck in a smile as he continued to play through his thoughts, the notes slowing as he changed the song to match them. The kids around him smiled as well, a few humming along with the mesmerizing tune. Who knew Ganon could create such beautiful things...?

"Lord Ganondorf," Sooga's timbre was barely heard over the strings, Ganon looking to the side where the Yiga knelt. He has said there was no need for the honorifics, but Sooga never stopped them.

"Its nice to see you Sooga," He kept his fingers moving on the instrument, not stopping as he spoke.  
"Where Ghirahim? He said this morning he needed to see you."

"He has, sir. I apologize for interrupting your concert here, but I must ask for you to come with me." Ganondorf stopped strumming, his eyes fixated on the man for a moment as he processed what he said. He nodded, rising slowly as he set his dombra down against the wall. The kids all gave a collective "aww...", but Sooga rose back up and addressed them next.

"You will all need to return to your parents immediately. Go." The kids grumbled, but none of then argued as they all got up themselves and walked off to the hallways. Ganon felt himself tense, noting a seriousness in the Yiga's voice he hadn't heard yet.

"Sooga," He asked, stepping forward to follow him as the other turned away. "... what's wrong...?" Sooga didn't reply immediately, the two men moving in silence down the corridor for a minute of two before he spoke again.

"Our border patrol Veikh was found killed last night, he was stationed at the entrance just beyond the illusion gate to make sure anyone who goes through it apprehended." The Gerudo felt his throat go dry, all the moisture going to his palms that began twisting around the fabric of his pants. "Ghirahim informed me this morning he had sensed two infiltrators, and ordered me to seek out them with him." He stopped by a doorway, the Yiga turning to face Ganondorf as he temporarily blocked it.  
"The good news is... I caught one." He stepped aside and let Ganondorf move in, the Gerudo's shoulders dropping as he saw just who was sitting bound in the torch lit room. Seeing those fierce blue eyes lock back with him immediately, of course it had to be him...

Link immediately brightened upon seeing the Gerudo, his hands struggling under their leather bindings to speak to the other. His tunic was stained with the red sandstone of the cave walls, his belt and sword scabbard on the shelf on the far wall. Kohga also stood in the room, pacing by the back wall and being uncharacteristically quiet. Ganondorf could feel the energy draining as he stared at him the Hylian in disbelief, Sooga following in behind him, mask locked onto Link.  
"I believe he is mute, Sir. Which benefits us as we-"

"I know who he is..." The Gerudo droned out, both Yiga turning to him.

"Oh? I apologize lord Ganon, sir! I didn't hear you come in!"

"That's Link... he's was the knight who was escorting me..."

"Wasn't that knight reported to be the chos-"

"Yes." He cut Kohga off, Ganondorf trudging forward before kneeling before Link. The air felt so heavy to the Gerudo now, the simple movement of raising his hands to grab and undo the Hylian's binding taking so much more energy than it should.

"Lord Ganondorf-"

"He speaks with his hands... he deserves to talk..." Link looked up in concern at Ganondorf, his brows furrowed as the other freed his wrists. "... and he gave me trust to not cause harm when I was in his custody... he deserves the same from me..." The two Yiga didn't object again as Ganon tossed aside the leather straps that once bound the Hylian. Link immediately started moving his hands, Ganon stuttering for a moment as he tried to speak.  
"Link, slow... slow down... I can't read that fast..."

"He said 'what's wrong? Why do you look so upset? Are you okay? Have they been treating you well?'"

"Wait," Kohga chimed in, cocking his head to the side. "He's saying words? And he's not just making incorrect hand sign's?"

"Yes. Master Kohga, he is speaking." Link took a deep breath as he forced himself to speak slower to Ganon, reiterating that what Sooga had said was correct.

"I am fine, Link.. I've... I've actually been treated very well here.."

"Might I say it's rather rude that you'd think otherwise!" Kohga spat out, Link turning his head to him as he retorted.

_'You kidnapped him! Why would I think you'd be treating him well?'_

"We liberated Lord Ganon from the royal families clutches, allowing him to live freely here."

"What, did the little twit think Lord Ganon enjoyed being cuffed at all times!? Twit? No, twink!" Kohga paused for a moment after exclaiming his chosen insult, his shoulders dropping as he began rubbing his chin. "No... I can come up with something better than that..." Ganondorf sat back onto his butt, legs crossed as he pressed his face into his hands. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he needed Ghirahim.

"Sooga, where is Ghirahim...?" Link turned away from the Yiga he was signing to and back to Ganon, concern etched into his face.

"Lord Ghirahim stated he was to chase the other intruder after I informed him I had this one here. That was half an hour ago."

 _'It's only me and Maz.'_ Link signed to Ganon, making sure he was going slow. _'After you were... taken, he and Impa said it was important we get Zelda to the castle immediately, but I didn't want to leave until I knew you were safe!'_

"Arrogant of you to believe he wouldn't be safe with us.." Link shot the Yiga a side eye as he continued.

_'I talked with the Gerudo guards and they gave me a general location, and then I tried to sneak off to find you, but Maz came with me.'_

"Lord Ganondorf, do you also know this 'Maz'?"

"Yes, we do." As soon as that irritated tone rang out, Ganon could feel some of that weight being lifted from his shoulders. It was funny, how so often the spirit would take up in teasing the Gerudo and pushing his buttons, yet Ghirahim was the most reassuring and calming presence in his life. "Maz Koshia is that boy's swords master, a middle aged Shiekah man around 6' 7", and was stationed to assist the vermin in escorting my Master..." Ghirahim made no effort to hide his disgust for Link, the demon lord dusting off his white gloves as he stopped to stand behind Ganondorf and glare down at the Hylian. "... Master, I really wish would have kept his hands bound..."

"He deserves to speak, Ghirahim..."

"Did he escape, lord Ghirahim?" Sooga asked, both him and Kohga looking nervous despite their faces being covered. Ganon took note of this, gears turning in his head.

"He did," Ghirahim spat, looking utterly infuriated with himself. "He used shadow copy's to make a mess of the place, using the smoke and magic residue to help him escape all my sights..." Sooga turned back to Link, hands clenched around the hilt of his sword as he spoke.

"The Shiekah will want to take the boy back, we can use this to get him back to us before he speaks..."

"Yes, and we need to do it soon..." Kohga muttered, the usual childish joy and life gone from his voice"Lord Ghirahim, do you think you can find a way to find the Shiekah and deliver a message? Before he gets too far."

Ghirahim raised a brow at the Yiga addressing him properly, blinking before he answered. "I have a few ideas I could do."

 _'Look, Maz and I don't care about you Yiga people!'_ Link smacked his hands together as he spoke to get their attentions, Ganon's gaze rising from the floor to listen as well. _'I just came here to rescue Ganondorf, I made Maz agree to that beforehand!'_

"Like that Shiekah dog will follow that now that you're ours..." Ghirahim spat, his hand resting on Ganon's shoulder in reassurance. "The sanctuary of this keep now lies on if we can find him and kill him before he speaks." 

"The boy as well," Sooga spoke up, Kohga nodding along as he packed beside him. Both Ganondorf and Link turned to Yiga with wide eyes at the words.

"Oh, I definitely reserve my right to perform that-"

"We're not killing Link." The men in the room stared at Ganondorf, the man himself feeling the spirits hand clench a little at it. Link kept his hands still, reading the atmosphere the men gave off.

"...master, please, I"

"He refused to kill me, Ghirahim, and I trust him to keep his word as he had trusted me..!"

"Lord Ganon," Kohga spoke up, his hands clasped together tightly. "I understand you're words and meaning of honor... but keeping the hero here as hostage... the safety of our entire people is at risk, as now it is imperative that he is found..."

"If you kill him, wouldn't it just be as risky for a revenge attack?"

"A dead hero means they have no offense, and that would mean they'd purely become defensive!" Kohga moved his hands around as he spoke, gesturing with each word he spoke. "They'd have to focus on training their Princess, who has been reported with NO abilities yet, and that leaves us with invaluable amount of time to find a place to hide ourselves!"

"NO!"  
He shouted out, much louder than he originally intended to. Kohga shrunk back, his frame moving behind Sooga somewhat, the act stinging Ganondorf. "I... I'm sorry.. I... just..."

"Master, please..." Ghirahim spoke up again, Ganondorf holding his head in his hands as he stared back at Link. The hylian wore a face of guilt, the boy unable to look at Ganon himself. "This is one boys life your raising over everyone else. Over every man, woman, and child in these walls..." Ganon couldn't answer as he blocked out the rest of the world with his hands, his hair falling forward in strands.

"I... we..."


End file.
